


Pitapita Kyouei Mizugi Senshi Volumes 4-7: Can We Save The World Wearing Swimsuits?

by ClericalCandlelight



Category: Pitapita Kyouei Mizugi Senshi
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Boot Worship, Canon Continuation, Clothing Kink, Commissioned, Consensual Sex, Delirium, Dildo on Boot, Dubious Consent, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Foot Jobs, Fucking Machines, Futa on Male, Futanari, Girl Penis, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Lamia Did Nothing Wrong, Lesbians in Space, Magic-Users, Masochism, Military, Military Backstory, Morning After, Neat and Clean Girl, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Plants, Prisoner of War, Public Masturbation, Redemption, Revenge, Rimming, S&M, Saving the World, Sensory Deprivation, Shooting Guns, Sister/Sister Incest, Space Politics, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Trauma, Witches, fetishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClericalCandlelight/pseuds/ClericalCandlelight
Summary: With the Time & Space Agency shaken by Lamia's "Trojan horse" and Agent Elise no longer reporting from her undercover position in Lamia's cult, Ester scrambles to devise a plan before the witch's powers grow too big a threat to ignore, spelling Earth's doom. An ace in the hole presents itself in the form of an ex-agent living on Earth. Can he be the key to Earth's survival, Elise's rescue, and most importantly, Lamia's capture?





	1. Is Earth Doomed? The Agency's Ace in the Hole!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the doujin series Pitapita Kyouei Mizugi Senshi. I do not own PKMS, nor do I own the character of Roy Quell, who belongs to the commissioner of this story.

Two months ago, the covert war between the Esterian Time & Space Police and the witch Lamia had entered a ceasefire in the wake of exhausted resources. It has been a hard-fought battle preceding the ceasefire, both sides having thrown their all into the ring, advanced technology powered by the sexual energies of their user against witchcraft and abominations of flesh. Unknown to the agency in those long days before the ceasefire, however, a trap had been laid for them – a powerful virus, hidden within a young futanari agent, Celis. She had been the first Esterian soldier deployed to Earth to detain Lamia, but to the dismay of the agency, she vanished mere days after deployment, kidnapped and held captive in the lower sanctums of the witch’s growing cult of fetishists. In her inner circle, perverts huddled in secrecy to live out their fetishes, feeding their sexual energies to the witch to which they were but pawns, horny pawns, in the most sexually-advanced game of chess the galaxy had ever seen.

After capturing the young woman, Lamia devised a plan as insidious as it was sadistic, subjecting Celis to weeks of visceral sexual training, leaving her to the devices of one of her abominations, fleshy tendrils torturing the girl sexually without mercy, breaking Celis’ will, conditioning her until the mere sensation of her panties around her cock could drive her to masochistic levels of arousal. Lamia’s plan was uncertain to all within her circle until the day she decided to release Celis back into the world, her abilities as an agent crippled by her panty fetish. Then, the true scope of Lamia’s plan became known, for she knew all too well the protocols of the agency, having once been a part of their ranks. They had shunned her for her study of the unique energy projected by fetishes, but she would use this power to unravel the agency, and the poor girl she’d subjected to so much torment was the key.

The day the agency recovered Celis, finding her wandering the streets of Earth after her release, she was returned to base and subjected to rigorous tests to determine what had happened to her during those long weeks trapped in Lamia’s cult of sin. The most vital of all these tests, and the most intimate as well, was the tracing of Celis’ orgasm-memory, a test allowing machine-access to memories linked to her sexual climaxes in the field. Through this advanced technology, any agent could relive what Celis had gone through, feeling every sting and aching pleasure she had received from Lamia’s sadistic flesh-machine. Lamia was counting on this, for in time these shared experiences would plant a seed in every agent to slowly grow a fetish for their own panties, rendering them incapable of using their V-Panties, panties capable of morphing into battlesuits in reaction to their wearer’s sexual excitement, their greatest asset in the war against Lamia. As this fetish spread through the Agency, countless agents would defect to the witch’s coven of debauchery, content to live out their fetish without shame from their coworkers. Celis had played her part as the deliverer of this viral fetish, just as Lamia had hoped, and soon the Esterians’ mightiest soldiers would fall prey to her sinful machinations.

 

* * *

  


_Week 5 of Ceasefire,_

  


The halls were quiet today, as if the life had faded from them. Only a few weeks ago, this place would have been alive with the din of agents going from briefing to deployment, the chatter of comrades relaxing after returning from assignments, and the light sounds of sex from the more private areas of the compound, friendly intercourse between coworkers to keep their libidos in check while using the sexually-stimulating V-Panties. Today, however, nobody had the nerve to talk above a whisper, as that morning, incoming reports from the field seemed to confirm that the agency’s greatest fears had been realized – Elise, one of their best operatives and field director of operations on Earth, had been lost to Lamia’s cult.

Elise had personal reasons for wanting to go after Lamia, reasons that went beyond wanting revenge on the woman who’d kidnapped her sibling, Celis; before she’d defected from the agency, Lamia had been one of Elise’s pupils, and now, the witch and all her “accomplishments” felt like a stain on the esteemed soldier’s conscience. Her reasons for wanting to lead the assault on Lamia’s base as a double agent were understandable, though how she managed to fall victim to the witch was the true question on everyone’s mind. It would have been so simple to write it off as Elise being another victim of the viral fetish embedded in Celis’ memories of captivity, which had already claimed nearly 15% of their total fighting force, but the futanari agent’s files had been wiped before Elise could have ever viewed them. Something else had broken Elise’s will, something none of the agents could begin to comprehend.

In hushed whispers, people spun their tales of what had happened to Elise; some said she was brain-washed by a spell, while others thought she’d simply found she had fetishes she couldn’t bear letting her fellow agents know about. Whatever the case was, it was a devastating blow to the agency to have lost the Earth mission’s field director, the entire agency scrambling for a Plan B. In times like these, the agency had no other option but to turn to the Esterian High Council for their wisdom, a sign that these were truly troubled times for Ester, for the last the agency had needed the High Council’s wisdom, Ester was on the verge of war with the people of Hinz-9, a war that would have annihilated both worlds.

The High Council was convening now, their grand hall filled with the same grim air that had driven the workers at the agency to dead silence. As minutes dragged into hours, discussion seemed to grow more desperately aware of the situation Ester had now found itself in – poised on the brink of an attack led by a witch overloaded with fetish energy, one that would surely devastate the agency and Earth. The cards were on the table, and it was impossible not to feel a sense of hopelessness in the eyes of some of the High Council’s members.

“We can’t just sit still any longer. Risks of exposure be damned, if we stall any longer, the war will be too far gone in Lamia’s favor for Esterian forces to recover!” Councilor Siegs, decorated ex-soldier of the agency, slammed his hands on the table around which all the members were gathered. A low murmur erupted amidst the other councilors, though still they looked skittish to his plans – an all-out assault using every asset the Esterian armada had. According to his plans, they would storm the compound where Lamia’s group operates with V-Panty squads and EroMech shock-troopers, an entire flotilla of ships on standby to level the facility if they were met with magical resistance from the witch.

“I think I speak for the rest of the council,” Councilor Livian spoke up, staring right into the eyes of the toned veteran sitting across from her, “when I say that we would prefer to finish this war before we go and incite another.” She smiled as she heard whispers of agreement, pressing a button on the table that caused the center to open, revealing a projector that began to emit a hologram of Earth. “If we sent in a squadron of ships, let alone a _flotilla_ , we’d see military retaliation within the hour. These humans are primitive in ways which we are advanced, yes, but they have powerful weapons, dangerous weapons, and they will not hesitate to use them against us if they feel provoked. If Lamia had retreated to a planet without an indigenous culture, be my guest and have your troopers stomp all over it, Mr. Siegs, but this mission is based around covert operations. We can’t risk throwing this world into chaos before mankind can mature enough to join us.”

“Livian, you should realize by now that interest in adopting Earth into our order is fading by the day,” Ambassador Kur, spokesperson for the people of Hinz-9, clicked his thick two-fingered paws against the table impatiently before gesturing broadly to the blue marble projected before them, “especially with the threat of a witch of unknown power about to emerge. I’m sorry, but I feel it’s too late to salvage this planet. We’ll need to establish a quarantine, contain Lamia to the planet before she can escape with her new power and cause more damage than we could ever hope to take.”

“Quarantine an entire _planet?_ ” Livian’s eyes flew open. “Sir, I am one of Ester’s head scientists, believe me, there is no way to establish a quarantine around an entire planet in our time-window without a military presence until sufficient barriers can be put in place. Are you willing to risk your ships being shot down and recovered by mankind?”

Kur’s face curled into a scowl, his purple skin tinting blue in frustration as his tapping on table hastened in annoyance. “Well,” He pointed a thick digit at her, his piercing green eyes staring holes right through her, “what do you propose we do, Dr. Livian?” He sounded almost accusing. “You haven’t seen fit to put any plans forward yourself, yet you seem content to criticize ours.”

The entire High Council grew quiet and looked expectantly at Livian, the Esterian shrinking a little in her seat as she felt eyes humanoid and alien on her. “Well. I had been planning to bring this up when I was certain there were no other alternatives, for our sake and his-”

“His?” Ambassador Rikene tilted her head, the diminutive green being’s pointed ears perking curiously, her large inky-black eyes narrowing.

Livian sighed and pulled up a tablet, flicking a file on it upwards and off the screen, projecting it for the others. The image of Earth flickered out, replaced by a photo of a man saluting, a Esterian agent by the V-Panties he wore in the image. The quiet mumbling amidst Council members began again, Livian pinching the bridge of her brow. “This is Roy, a former member of the Time & Space Police. Years ago, he left the force, and Ester, in exchange for a peaceful life. On Earth.”

Kur sat up straight, looking surprised. “But we have strict rules against immigration non-order worlds-”

“He relinquished affiliation with the order. By all documentation, he may as well not exist. However,” Livian cut Kur off, cycling through his information. “However, he might be just what we need. Look at these tolerance scores.” She gestured to his sexual tolerance levels. The scores were impressive, to say the least, the Esterians in the room shifting in their seats as the other beings, races not privy to the meaning of these scores due to not sharing the sexually-advanced biology of the Esterians, stared in befuddlement. “Simply put, he should be able to resist Lamia’s temptations better than Elise, who we’ve known to be able to reverse-rape her abominations.” She looked at the faces of the other Council members, whom all seemed to be waiting for her to continue. “Of course, we’re not going to be sending him to face one of her energy-collectors,” She switched out the file on Roy for a hologram of Lamia’s tower, “we’re sending him right into the lion’s den.”

“You are aware we’ve lost one of our best operatives working on the inside of Lamia’s cult, right?” Siegs raised a brow.

“As I said, this plan’s for if we can’t seem to find a way of handling this that won’t end in nuclear arms being brought against us.” She frowned, hearing the others mumbling in agreement. They seemed pleased with the idea, making her flash the other a smile of victory. “Now, I propose we-”

Siegs cleared his throat. “Excuse me, but are supposed to assume this man would just jump back into line the moment we tell him Ester needs him? If he’s really relinquished citizenship, he clearly has no desire to come back.”

“Well, Mr. Siegs, I’ll have you know his mother can be very persuasive.” She smirked, looking to an Esterian who had gone quiet the moment the picture of Roy had come up. “Isn’t that right, Director?” The rest of the Council looked to the woman, who met their eyes with a nervous glint in her own. She looked troubled, there was no doubt about that.

“..As Director of the Time & Space Police, I swear on my honor that I will make Roy see our point of view. If he truly is the only man who can do the job, I will not hesitate to make contact.” She nodded after a moment, swallowing her qualms, feigning a smile that spoke volumes to those who knew what it meant – she was trying to accept having to throw her child back into the war.

“Thank you, Director Quell. With you cooperation, I have no doubt we can convince Roy to enter Lamia’s compound, link up with field-director Elise, affirm or debunk our suspicions of her defection, and most importantly, put an end to Lamia’s schemes before she causes irreparable damage to humanity and our order. We only have so much time before they are ready to take the next step, and this ceasefire ends before we’re prepared.” Livian nodded, seemingly grateful that Quell had not responded explosively to the idea. She felt bad about springing this on her, but she needed the entire Council’s backing.

“And if he fails?” Kur leaned in, raising a brow, looking to his fellow Hinz for nods of agreement.

In the wake of new murmuring, an older alien in the group raised one of its amphibious paws, head-fronds twitching against the cool air as their barred eyes scanned the rest of the Council. All grew quiet as they waited to heard the word of the Supreme Councilor. “Should this operation fail, and the ceasefire end before the Esterian forces can properly prepare to continue the effort, the war for Lamia’s capture, and the protection of Earth, will be lost. In that situation, I elect we follow Ambassador Kur’s plans and quarantine the planet. I am sorry, Ms. Livian, but believe me when I say I hold the deepest hope for your plan’s success.” He slowly craned his flat, triangular head to look out the window at the endless sea of black and stars. “I am more than a thousand years old, ladies and gentle, and I have seen many planets die in the fires of war. I do not think I could live to see another one lost.”

With a somber air in the room, Livian nodded, standing alongside the rest of the Council. Supreme Councilor Efrum’s word was final, his decree always the signal for a meeting’s end; his orders would be followed without further debate. With a silent bow of respect amidst all parties, they began to disperse, Livian walking through the crowd of ambassadors and other Councilors to reach Director Quell, catching her hand, pulling her in for an awkward hug that made the older Esterian tense up against her.

“Thank you for believing in me.” Livian choked out quietly, eyes opening wider in confusion when she was lightly pushed away. Quell’s eyes looked like she was holding back a downpour of tears, biting back the foulest of insults on her lip, hands trembling as if she could strike Livian down where she stood. Slowly, she took a deep breath, looking out to the same ocean of stars and nebulae that Efrum had.

“I don’t believe in your mission, Ms. Livian.” She sighed. “Never in all my years of service would I think that we’d need my son to-”

“Madame, he’s the only-”

“I know.” Quell hung her head, tears finally breaking from her eyes, trailing down her cheek. “Don’t say he’s the only man who can do it. I know he can. And I know he will.” She looked at her. “I have a lifetime’s more faith in Roy than I’d ever have in the plans of a scientist.” With those biting words, she walked away, leaving Livian to stand there in stunned silence, the scientist pulling her tablet out and clutching it to her chest, the photo of Roy displayed on it.

“It looks like everything really is riding on you, Roy Quell..”

* * *

Roy Quell hardly found himself the object of much attention these days, and whatever attention he did find was in the harmless affections of Earthling women, fleeting and rare. It would be an outlandish notion to him, to say the least, to think the High Council planned to drag him headlong into their war – he had left the force and revoked his citizenship, in his mind for good, even as much as it pained him to say goodbye to his fellow agents and his mother. She had been so proud when he was accepted into the Esterian Defense Academy, like any mother. But he couldn’t risk giving into his lust as he almost had working with the agency. Now, he spent quiet days alone, staring into the night sky of Earth, unaware the Esterians had been doing footwork all across the planet searching for a witch of all things.

He sat on his porch, looking out at the moon, losing himself in a bit of wanderlust as the stars twinkled above him, clear for him to see in this area less polluted by city lights. It was serene, almost as if life was still, the chirping of nocturnal birds his affirmation that the world was indeed still turning. He leaned back, looking straight up at the stars. How huge the universe looked, even from his perspective on a small blue marble drifting about its own star, spoke volumes to the beauty he found in the cosmos. It wasn’t strange for an alien to love space, was it?

Sadly, forces beyond his prediction were to conspire against his peaceful life on the outskirts of human society. Far above his head, light-years away within that dark ocean of twinkling lights, Director Quell was staring down into the same abyss at which Roy gazed upward. This was never what she wanted for her child. Any of this. Was she proud when he was accepted into the EDA? Of course, no Esterian mother wouldn’t be proud of their child becoming a defender of their homeworld and the planetary order. Still, if it meant she would one day lose him, she would have barred him from joining in the first place.

Now, she could just regret those decisions that once made her heart swell with pride. Looking to the communications relay behind her, she tried to find the words to say. Should she apologize? No, it was too late for that. What would she even apologize for? She just didn’t want to say the wrong thing to someone she’d already lost once. She was tempted to not say anything at all, but the Council’s final decision gave her no comfort in that idea. If Roy didn’t succeed, not only will she have lost him a second time, but the Earth would be lost with him on it. If he was never brought in, the same fate. She was trapped, both by the decisions of the High Council and by her own apprehension.

Walking to the control panel of the relay, chest filling with a cold, terrible feeling, she sighed and opened the database. Normally, his information would have been fully purged when he’d revoked his citizenship, but his mother was a resourceful woman. She pulled up his file, looking over everything, pausing when she saw the photo of him saluting. He was such a handsome boy then. Oh, she could only imagine what he looked like now. His communicator frequency was listed clearly, leaving only a test of will to dial in those 10 digits and contact her son. If he didn’t still carry his communicator, it was hopeless. Earth was too large, and they didn’t have time to scan various sectors for Esterian life-signs. This would be the first deciding moments of many on if she would ever hear from her child again.

Back on Earth, Roy was on his feet, now working idly in the kitchen of his small home. It was away from the city and modest in size, sure, but that was one of the many reasons the young Esterian found it perfect for him. He could spend his days without the hassle of humans milling about around him, and it allowed him to be free of temptations, a balance he’d found only through discipline and dedication. It was never the life a younger Roy Quell would have pegged his future self for, but it was more than enough for him now. As he prepared himself a simple dinner, chopping some spring onions, he could have sworn he heard a high-pitched beeping from somewhere in the building. After a moment, his eyes widened in realization, and his knife fell to the floor, thankfully not damaging the flat boots he wore – women’s flat boots, a solitary guilty pleasure he allowed himself as a symbol of his self-control.

He followed the strange beep through his house, reaching his bedroom after a moment of wandering, looking at his closet. With each step toward it, every thump of his boots against the floor, he felt his heart race with curiosity and apprehension. He knew what it was, but if it was really them, then there had to be a reason, as much as he wanted to ignore it. He was retired, but he wasn’t a coward. He opened the closet, seeing a glowing screen in the back – a small phone-like slab with the emblem of his old place of employment flashing on the screen. He reached for it, holding it in front of him as if only to confirm that this was happening. Slowly, he slid his thumb up on the screen to accept it, his heart stopping when his mother’s face appeared, hung toward the ground with a sense of shame in her eyes, as if she couldn’t bring herself to look at him directly.

“Hello, Roy.” She mumbled, wincing as if she’d chosen words she’d regret.

“Mother.” He nodded, still unsure if this was real. Silence from her and Ester for years, and finally he’s being contacted? What was going on? “Why are you calling? I thought my files were scrub-”

“Roy, listen.” She finally looked up at him, eyes widening as she took in the features of his face. Her lips trembled. “Earth is in danger, and with things as they are, we don’t have the means to defend it without risking the safety of everyone on it. I need you to help me, or your home is doomed.” She didn’t look pleased calling Earth his home, even if it was true. “You’re the only one who can do this, trust me..”

He was quiet, looking back into his mother’s eyes, slowly walking through the house without answering her, filtering the blinds on his windows so he could look out at the city in the distance. It put things in perspective to hear from an old loved one that your world was doomed, in a strange way. Even now, his imagination did him no favors in painting a landscape torn by conflict deemed by the High Council to be beyond their help. It only took that to spark something in him – his soldier’s spirit, that sense of duty and responsibility that drove him to the agency in the first place. Taking a deep breath, he looked back to the communicator, eyes narrowing. He gave his mother a salute, watching tears welling in her eyes.

“Roy Quell, at your service, madame.” He felt a tear in his eye as well, but he held it back.

* * *

A double agent who may have defected, a witch growing an army of fetishists, a crippled planetary police force, and if Roy couldn’t prevent it, a martial quarantine that spelled the end of life as Earth knew it. All just more reasons to make the plane ride to his assignment restless. The entire time, he mulled over what all this meant, but one fact of his mission kept presenting itself to him over and over, no matter how much he tried to push it aside – he’d need to throw himself into a secret society dedicated to living out one’s deepest fetishes, something he’s spent years learning to control and resist.

Thankfully, the night after he landed was less stressful, at least enough for him to properly rest. Letting nerves compromise the mission was something he couldn’t afford, not for Ester, and not for Earth. That next morning, wearing his favorite black, spiderweb-patterned flat boots, he left for the address sent to him by the temporary field director of the Earth mission, a woman by the name of Arina. He would be going in lacking the V-Panties most Esterian soldier use, at least for now. If time allowed it, Roy was informed an operative would be bringing a newer model to help him in a final confrontation. Otherwise, it was all on him to penetrate the inner sanctums of the witch’s cult and link up with this “Elise.”

Standing outside a skyscraper, the din of the city all around him, ringing in his ears, Roy looked up at the sign above the front door. _S &M Fitness_, in more friendly-looking lettering than he was expecting. Stepping inside, he saw a woman at a desk turn promptly to face him, her eyes wasting little time in dancing over his body, a light smile slipping across her lips. “Can I help you, sir?” She tapped curiously on the counter, her red-painted nails long enough to click against the surface.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to play it cool, relaxing and walking to meet her at the counter. “I was interested in joining this club?” He raised a brow, looking at the woman’s face as it turned from the smile of a helpful receptionist to the smirk of a curious pervert. Her tapping stopped, and she brushed her hand over Roy’s, standing and looking right into his eyes.

“That so, handsome?” She grinned, biting her lip before she pulled away, hips swaying lightly as she hit a button, a door a few feet away clicking, as if she’d unlocked it remotely. “Right this way, sir, you’ll need to undergo an interview.” She nodded helpfully, her voice drenched with a lust that made her almost seem Esterian. Just how advanced were humans in the way of fetishes?

“A test? What for?” Roy’s lip pulled into a small frown. Had Elise told them about the Esterian double agents? Was Lamia onto him before he could even find out how large the witch’s cult had become?

“Oh, we’ve been having a lot of new members, so we set up an interview system to filter out people who don’t quite meet our... _criteria_.” She bit on the end of a pencil, chewing it as she looked him over. As he walked toward the door, his boots came into view, making her giggle playfully. “With boots like those, I’m sure you’ll make it in just fine, baby..” She winked. “Call me sometime once you’ve been accepted~!”

He waved lightly to the woman, gulping subtly as he opened the door, looking down a flight of stairs that seemed to go on forever. Looking back to the woman at the desk, she batted her eyelashes seductively, though she didn’t seem to understand why he hadn’t begun descending. Looking back down the steps, Roy sighed and started walking down, the door shutting behind him, the stairs only lit now by lights hanging above his head. Taking a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimmer lighting, he kept descending, wincing as a smell hit him like a fist.

This passage absolutely reeked of sex. The sweat, the fluids, the shame, everything. Every time his boots thumped against the staircase, it felt like the steps should feel sticky, but they were shockingly clean, though it only grew more pungent as he walked. This was no doubt the home of a perverted cult, one so depraved it would let even its unofficial initiates gain a sense of what they’re in for. To an extent, it would certainly weed out the squeamish, those who are of little use to the witch. Only bold individuals have the fetish energy Lamia is looking for, so Roy figured this barrage of sexual musk to be the first test to enter this sinful haven, and he would not lose.

Finally, the staircase seemed to end, though it confused him to see only one room at the bottom. He’d failed to notice the work of Esterian tech around him, the staircase merely a dimensional tunnel to shuttle people from room to room. This must be the interview room. As he stepped off the staircase into the room, he saw a strange machine, like a metal training bike with restraints, across the room from a table with two chairs on either side of its broader edges. Sitting in the chair with its back to the wall was a woman, beautiful in every sense, her eyes clouded with a perverted yet...sullen glint.

“Please, sit.”

Roy’s boots thumped louder against the hard floor, every footstep audible to them both as he made his way to the chair, sitting and assuming a relaxed but professional stature. He seemed troubled by something, but he couldn’t figure out exactly what. He was unsure if he should speak yet, so he remained silent, watching the woman look him over.

“Name?” She tilted her head, a brow raised.

“Roy Q.” He figured in a fetish-based cult, last names weren’t important. She seemed to agree, nodding gently and looking at a piece of paper in front of her. With every few moments, she scanned it again, as if she were trying to either figure out what order to ask the questions in or trying to deduce what the questions even meant.

“Roy, then.” She cleared her throat. “Why are you interested in joining our little group here at _S &M Fitness_, Roy?” She pursed her lips, watching him closely, as if waiting for something. She shifted in her seat, her bust jiggling in her top, signaling she wore no bra.

“Well, I heard this was the best place to go if you’re, well...ashamed of your fetishes.” He bit his lip, trying to play the part of the pervert coming to acceptance with his fetishes. This seemed to make the woman smile as she scribbled a note down on her piece of paper. Roy furrowed a brow, unsure if this was good or bad. “I heard people accept your fetishes here, and let you enjoy them.”

“You heard right.” She nodded gently, still writing on the paper before setting her pen down. “Well, what fetishes are you looking to enjoy here?”

“Pardon?” He blinked, raising his brows.

“What are your fetishes, Mr. Q?” She giggled faintly, her legs moving under the table, lightly tapping her high-heeled shoes against Roy’s boots. He looked troubled, trying to find the right words. He supposed honesty would be best, especially since he imagined he could get in with his list of fetishes. He cleared his throat, shifting in his seat.

“I like to wear boots, even when I’m being...stimulated.” He started, his boots tapping on the ground as he adjusted his legs. “Women’s boots. As high as they can go, nothing below the knee. I’m wearing my favorite pair right now, and I try to wear them whenever I can manage it.” It felt degrading to say it out loud, but it was true, and she could probably tell from the flustered glint in his eyes. “If I can, I’ll wear swimsuits, too. Tight, women’s one-piece swimsuits..”

“Anything else?” She perked up at the mention of a swimsuit fetish, almost as if she saw something in common between the two of them.

“I like to finger my ass when I’m wearing my swimsuit and boots.” He sighed, looking down at the table, hands lightly balling up in his lap, Roy feeling like with this mission he was digging up complicated, dirty feelings, which he was, but feelings he had learned to control.

“An anal fetish, too? Interesting!” She made more notes, seemingly pleased as punch with his answer so far, her cheeks flushing lightly. After some time, she looked up at him again. “How long have you had these fetishes?”

He stared at her in silence, slowly slipping away into his memory, eyes seemingly lost in a void more absolute than the stars he liked to admire at night. After what felt like hours to him, he felt her hand on his, making him snap back, seeing her eyes devoid of lust and filled with a moment of concern. A wave of realization washed over him.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t like to talk about it..” He bit his lip, breaking eye contact, exhaling as if trying to dispel some burden from him. “I’m sorry, miss, but what is your name? I’d like to know who’s interviewing me.”

She smiled slightly, making another note on the paper. “Well, that’s perfectly fine, that’s a non-vital question to the interview anyway. Please, step this way.” She rose from her seat, walking over to the machine across the room with a faint, mischievous smile on her face. “You see, Mr. Q, the interview is a two-stage process: a verbal portion,” she gestured to the table, “and a physical portion,” she gestured to the machine, patting the bicycle-like seat. “I feel you’ve passed the verbal just fine, but how do you handle when your fetishes are tested?”

Slowly standing, Roy looked at the machine, unsure of its purpose or the reason for the strange design of it. Still, he couldn’t abandon the mission out of trepidation, walking over and looking over the seat from closer up. It looked like it wouldn’t be terribly comfortable, and the way the seat curved, he’d be bent slightly forward, leaving his body vulnerable. As he climbed into the seat, his suspicions were confirmed, the awkward angle leaving his ass vulnerable to the air, though his clothes still offered protection. He looked at the interviewer, who slowly raised a remote, her eyes filling with a glimmer he knew all too well dealing with Esterians – her eyes were brimming with a sadist lust.

She pressed a button, the machine lighting up and whirring to life, Roy unable to move before ports opened in the machine’s base, metallic coils shooting out and wrapping themselves around his arms, pulling them back, locks clamping over his legs to keep him stationary. Slowly, more tendrils rose, robot tentacle-like appendages writhing in a circle around him, slowly moving close as he heard a computer’s voice. “ _Scanning...fetishes detected. Boot fetish. Swimsuit fetish. Anal fetish. Masochistic tendencies..”_ The tendrils started to rip at his clothes, bit by bit tearing holes in it, though leaving his boots alone, instead brushing their tendrils against it so he could feel the leather against his skin, making him writhe with excitement. The woman holding the remote leaned in, pushing some tendrils away so she could look into his eyes, which were now filled with restrained excitement.

“For the record, Roy, my name is Elise.”


	2. These Tentacles Are Wild! The Physical Test Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy has passed the verbal portion of his interview to join Lamia's cult at S&M Fitness, but is he strong enough to pass the physical test administered by ravenous mechanical tendrils?

“ _For the record, Roy, my name is Elise.”_

Roy felt powerless as he tried to squirm against the tendrils now lightly rubbing against his body, hooking and tearing at his clothes until he felt his bare skin exposed to the cold air. All around him, sterile walls betraying the promised cult of depravity seemingly closed in on him as metallic tentacles massaged him all over, rubbing him as if searching for some weak spot. Tendrils coiled around his legs, grinding the leather of his boots against his skin, while others went to run along his back in slowly, wavering strokes, rubbing his exposed skin as the tendrils began to leak something onto him, something that made him tense up as it soaked into his body.

If he could have, Roy would have arched his back when he felt the strange fluid breach his nerves, an agonizing warmth spreading through his body, signaling to him its purpose almost instantly: aphrodisiac, and a potent one at that. This must be a test of how well he can handle the pleasures joining this cult would bring him, or worse, an attempt to break his mind, so he’d willingly submit to Lamia’s will. He gritted his teeth, his body putting up a valiant effort against its effects, even as the tendrils began to rub along his thighs toward his groin. Two thin tendrils positioned themselves between his legs, their rounded tips opening into metallic vacuum-like mouths before latching onto his exposed manhood; one on the tip of his exposed cock, the other on one of his balls. He screamed out at the drastic shift in pleasure, hands balling into fists, more tendrils beginning to change their tips into various tools of torture.

Tendrils with appendages similar to circular saws flicked their tongue-like “blades”harmlessly all over his body, more suckers latching onto his cock and sending sharp stings of ecstasy through him. The tendrils around his boots kept rubbing sensually to stimulate his boot fetish, tendrils coiling around neck to make him look up at Elise. The agency’s double agent had pulled her chair from the interview over, now sitting and watching the physical test with eyes taking in every detail of the mechanical tentacles molesting the man without mercy. Slowly, the sucking mechanical ring on his tip began to widen, engulfing his entire cockhead, ring settling under the cusp of his glans as it continued its cruel machinations.

“How does it feel, Roy?” Elisa leaned in, her cheeks flushed with lust as she opened her legs, her skirt unable to cover up her panties anymore. Roy’s eyes widened as he looked at the black panties covering her groin – Elise was wearing her V-Panties. She began rubbing the fabric against her womanhood with the palm of her hand, another hand covering her mouth to conceal her blush and muffle her quiet moans. The longer it went on, the more he could see her panties starting to tighten up, defining her mound, making her legs squeeze tighter together, a whine escaping her lips. She relaxed and kept rubbing, pinching her panties and pulling them back, letting them snap against her wet lips. As if there wasn’t already a million sources of stimuli for the man, he now had to watch this gorgeous Esterian masturbate in front of him, unable to look away due to the tendrils around his throat.

Minutes dragged on like this, the tendrils administering their figurative torture to Roy’s body, pumping aphrodisiac into his skin and then assaulting him at every weak point they can find, though they stayed away from his ass for the most part, focusing on his cock, legs, and back. As time went on, however, Roy noticed there were more and more tendrils appearing behind him, waving like the hungering limbs of an octopus, their tips like small boards. Finally, as if they were done with their little mind games, the tendrils all lunged in unison, smacking hard against his ass, making him cry out as they began a pattern of spanking together and then cascading from left to right, going in unison again, then a reversed cascade. It was very mechanical in nature, but it gave just enough time for his skin to begin numbing the pain before it flared up again, sending his aphrodisiac-addled nerves ablaze.

Elise was loving every moment of this, especially now that the tendrils were spanking him. It seemed she had more than the masochistic tendencies that can be found in some Esterians, getting off on watching Roy be tortured by an onslaught of depraved technology, edged further and further, all thanks to his impressive resistance. It was like he was tanking the pain, and the double agent adored it, rubbing her mound in faster, hungry circles. Her panties had already tightened enough to cut into her flesh, her thigh soaked in her fluids. Panties still on, she jammed two fingers into her pussy, fucking herself despite the tight T-string putting intense pressure on her womanhood. The sight stirred something in Roy, something that tested his resistance more than the tendrils’ entire assault, his will challenged by the sight of Elise’s V-Panties drenched in her arousal while she fucked herself through them.

She noticed the shift in his eyes, winking at him, adding a third finger to rapidly fingerfuck her aching slit, the soft noises adding to the symphony of sounds the tentacles made as they assaulted him. “You like my panties?” She cooed, whimpering as they only grew tighter, her eyes rolling up, cheeks darkening. She could snap back into control whenever she wanted, she was just steadily growing more addicted to the pain it caused when they squeezed on her.

Roy nodded slowly, tensing with another bout of spanking, wincing he felt his ass burning red with pain. As they kept up their work in leaving his ass raw, a thick cable, about the width of a gifted human cock, slid up to rest against his ass, though it wasn’t doing much more than grinding against his toned cheeks and emitting more aphrodisiac in tandem with the others, making the fluid leak directly on his hole. He knew what it wanted, and whether or not he was willing to let the machine do it didn’t matter. Two smaller tendrils shot toward his ass, ends turning into 3-fingered grips that latched onto him, fingers digging lightly into his skin as they pulled his asscheeks apart, the cable rubbing against his entrance. He looked at Elise, his heart pounding but his will strong.

“How much mo-” He was cut short by the thick tendril pushing in, using its smooth, pointed shape to penetrate before swelling inside, stretching him. Elise grinned from ear to ear, fingering herself faster, grinding hungrily against her hand. She was getting just as restless, maybe more so, and the sight of Roy getting his ass fucked by the machine? It was looking a lot like Christmas to the horny double agent. Roy squirmed as he felt the thick cable pumping into his ass like a slow piston, though it didn’t matter what speed it fucked him at with the level of aphrodisiac in him. It all felt like he was being driven to the point of euphoria with every pump into him, though release was somehow so far away it made him ache even more. It was the best ache a person could feel.

As if reading his mind, which seemed likely since this machine can read your sexual thoughts, a new tendril wrapped around his balls, thin but just firmly-wrapped enough to achieve its intended effect. He couldn’t stop the scream of pleasure that burst from him when the sucking tendrils began to assault his cock at full-force, torturing him without a pause or missed beat as his new cock-ring kept his orgasm in, the cable fucking his ass growing ribs along its sides that rubbed and ground itself into his flesh. _This_ was the real test, and he knew it. Everything else had been a warm-up, and Roy was but a toy to this machine for perverts.

Every nerve in his body was on fire as the tentacles had their way, rubbing him all over, thick cable railing him faster as time went on, smaller tendrils joining it to explore and violate him, the suckers on his cock unforgiving with the suction they offered, even the metallic tongues flicking at his skin growing more persistent. To an outsider, it would look like an unorganized clusterfuck of tendrils, but at the center of their sinful attention, it was a carefully-orchestrated symphony of sexual torment that was pressing him to his limits and then refusing to allow his orgasm. It seemed obvious to him by now that he’d only cum if Elise allowed it.

Elise threw her head back, finally having enough of her own torment, eyes clamping shut as her climax overtook her. The Esterian furiously ground her hips forward against her hand, juices squirting out against her hand, forming a puddle of juices on the floor before she leaned back into the chair, panting hard.Regaining her composure, she slowly stood, walking around the rig holding Roy in place, looking at his backside and the big tendril rapidly fucking it. “You take well to this..” She mused, watching his hips squirm when the tendrils go for another slap, each time making his asshole tighten on the cable inside. His groans only grew louder, though he wasn’t begging. Usually, initiates are begging for it to stop or begging to cum at this point, though that only made Roy all the more interesting.

“So, do you take it in the ass often?” She teased, chewing her lip as she watched the scene play out, raising the remote and cranking it up. The cable in Roy’s ass began to vibrate, gyrating inside of him, making him tense up as if he was so eager to escape this torture that he’d break his bonds through sheer will, but to no avail. “You sure take that tendril like you do!” She licked her lips, having more aphrodisiac pumped into him.

At this point, all he felt was a pleasant, blurry feeling throughout his entire frame, but it actually stress, pain, exhaustion, or genuine pleasure. It was hard to tell with all these mechanical limbs fucking with his body like it was their toy to abuse and experiment with. The metallic tongues began their circular-saw motion against his cock, one on each side, suckers lining up in a neat line up his shaft. He screamed again, eyes squeezing shut, holding back a tear that threatened to show a break in his armor – he held firm, no matter what, his asshole taking the rapidly-thrusting tendril without complaint now.

Needless to say, Elise was impressed. However, she knew there was more the machine could accomplish in subjecting Roy to the most delightful pains of his fetishes – much more. Pressing a button, Roy’s troubles were made double. Then triple. Two new, equally thick cables emerged from the machine, both twisting around the first in interweaving corkscrews on their way to their target, the deft appendages squeezing into his asshole, sharing it with the first intruder. Elise felt drool on her lip as she watched the three appendages begin to violate the man, arousal dripping yet again onto the floor.

Roy may appear to be submitting to the sadistic tentacles wrapping around him, but his flustered, ecstasy-wracked eyes hid his incredible resolve, his body burning while his spirit kept its walls up, letting the tendrils abuse him without a care. The mission was more important, and he was making amazing progress on it so far. He’d infiltrated their cult and contacted Elise, all in one day. He tried to glance back at Elise, but the tendril around his neck kept him looking forward.Elise just kept watching the three cables all thrusting into him one after the other, her grin wide and her hand twitching with the remote, but not pressing a button.

Finally, she looked like she’d had enough of simply watching the tendrils fuck his ass, pressing a button on her remote; Roy made a mental note to snag that thing later, when he was free. The appendages receded back into the machine, though he remained restrained. She walked up behind him, brushing a hand gently against his boot, shivering at the sensation, grinding her legs together. “Beautiful boots..” She purred, rubbing them slowly before she gave his abused ass a smack, making Roy whine quietly. She gently rested her hands on his thighs, squeezing the toned skin, eyes locked on his vulnerable, exercised asshole. Free to look at her with the tendrils gone, he saw her eyes flooded with a mischievous lust. “Ready for the final stage?” She asked curiously, chuckling in a manner that only seemed a little menacing.

Roy was in no position to have a say in the matter, though he weakly nodded, winning a laugh from Elise. “That’s the spirit!” She beamed, fingers brushing over the ring of his asshole. She didn’t even need to bother with prepping him, not that she would – what a treat! She mulled over her plan to try and get him to beg, unaware that Roy was similarly plotting, though his thoughts concerned finding a means of contacting her that allowed them to speak privately. He’d be yanked from his mindscape when he feels something hard prodding his hole again.

“Didn’t know I could do this, huh?” Elise giggled, showing off that her panties had spiraled around her clit so firmly it formed a cock-like appendage, which she rubbed against Roy tauntingly. “These panties have tricks that take years to discover and perfect, though I’ve had my time to practice with this little thing.” She squeezed his ass firmly. “So, for the final stage of the test, I’m going to start fucking your ass. If I orgasm first, you’re in.” She pressed in, sighing as it applied pressure to her extended clit, hips wiggling lightly. “If you cum first, well..” She leaned in over him. “Don’t let the door hit you on your way out.”

Roy grunted as he felt her panty-cock penetrate her, meeting her eye as she leaned in, his own glinting again with sheer resolve. “Deal.” He pressed his hips back against her groin as best he could. “Get to work.” He looked at the floor, determined to hold out. Earth was counting on him. He just always imagined the way to save the world would be a bit more heroic than getting your ass railed by a woman in a cult’s basement. Feeling Elise begin to move her hips, he shuddered, feeling the fabric of her panties spiraling like a drill inside of him, almost like it was fucking him itself as it was thrust inside. Of course, that no doubt was doing a number on Elise’s clit, the Esterian rolling her eyes up as she steadily fucked the man she’d hope to make her bitch, should he succeed.

Elise’s pace could be described simply as “prompt”, though it seemed Roy’s resilience was making a big impact on her. As things went on, she began rolling her hips and impatiently bucking, ruining her own rhythm in order to try and fuck him faster or harder, pouring more and more of her sexual energy into the effort. Of course, she failed to realize Roy had been planning on this happening the moment he’d seen her panty-cock. He’d just need a little more time to let her expand her energy, keeping his own levels in check to keep her from noticing how sexually advanced he really was. The less energy she had, the less power she’d have when he switched to the offensive. He’d keep taking her cock, grunting quietly but not giving into the temptation to be lost in the pleasure, waiting for her intense power level to lower enough that he can confidently make his move.

“I can tell you don’t get to do this often.” Roy grunted in retort to Elise’s abundant confidence, making her scoff and slap his raw ass sharply, her groin slapping into his rear rapidly, her twisting panty-cock trying to stimulate him in whatever manner it could devise. She didn’t seem too fond of being unable to leave him screaming, her hips speeding up, her clit getting so much stimulus from the fucking she was giving Roy that her impressive level of sexual energy was the sole reason she hadn’t collapsed against him in climax by now. Just a little bit longer, Roy could feel her guard slipping as she doubled her efforts, the sound of slapping flesh obnoxious, his body almost in a numb state of bliss from how much nectar the tendrils had put in him.

Ultimately, his aphrodisiac levels – dangerous for a human at this point – were helping him, as his body was normalizing to the state of pleasure, leaving the wild fucking delivered by his interviewer minimal in effect on him, his rigid cock not doing so much as aching for release, bobbing as Elise tried to pound her dominance into him, a fruitless effort she refused to acknowledge as such. Finally, he felt her energy drop on all fronts, her body trembling against his. This was his window, and he wasn’t going to fail, otherwise he’d have missed one of the best chances to contact Elise without the cult being suspicious. Relaxing, he let his shields drop in the second Elise stopped to catch her breath, forcing his energy over hers as he casted his spell, still privy in the ways of Esterian magic used by the agency.

Unsuspecting that the man she was fucking knew magic, Elise was broadsided by the attempt, her defenses failing miserably, her energy simply spread too thin to block him out, allowing him to return the punishment she’d given him twofold, her body trembling and flying into a frenzy, bucking into him while her mind went on autopilot, her own world going black to her. While her body continued to move, so as to not raise questions should they be checked in on, she was very much asleep in a way she had never been before.

* * *

Elise was standing in a grassy field she had seen once before.

Opening her eyes, Elise was surprised to see she was wearing an outdated agency uniform, the V-panties on her being from when she had first joined the agency. Slowly, it dawned on her what was going on. Turning her head to look at the sky, Elise gasped and covered her mouth as she stared up at the twin moons of Grun. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing; she had to be dreaming. She hadn’t seen this world in _years_. Why was she here? She had just been on Earth when that man had attacked her. That man! She looked around, seeing Roy sitting on a rock not far away, wearing a similar outfit, looking out at the moons. Growling, she stomped toward him, stopping a few feet away, Roy looking at her with an attentive expression. She tried desperately to find the proper words to quantify her confusion and anger, but there was nothing. Eventually, her arms fell limp at her sides.

“You’re an agent?” She looked at the grass around her glinting boots, her brow raising. Simple flat boots, white and made of materials common in Esterian footwear. She remembered these.

Roy shook his head slowly, looking back to the moons. “Not for a long time. I’m on a temporary return to active duty.” He didn’t break his line of sight on the twin moons, hands futzing with one another as if he recognized the sight far too well. Elise took note, looking to the moons as well.

“Why are we here?”

He looked at her again, hands stopping their fussing with one another. “Here as in Grun?” He shrugged and gestured lightly to her. “We’re inside _your_ mind, how am I supposed to know what Grun means to you?” He raised a brow, his tone making Elise straighten up, a sense that Roy knew more than he let on washing over her. She looked around, taking in the sights of the planet’s bounding fields, her eyes growing more and more troubled to be seeing them once again the longer she looked.

“Have you been here before?” She didn’t know what else to say. So, Roy was with the agency, and he’d most likely been sent after her, or Lamia, or both. She wasn’t sure if she should be more surprised that they sent an agent to link up with her, or that she didn’t expect them to. Either way, she’d practically handed herself over to Roy on a silver platter. They were in her mindscape, sure, but he was the one who had her trapped. “What’s happening?”

Roy pursed his lips in thought, trying to pick words carefully. “I let you deplete your energy fucking me and used mine to overpower your mind. I needed to talk to you in a place where nobody could eavesdrop, so I figured here is as good a place as any.” He seemed to state it rather matter-of-factly, making Elise squint, pouting. She crossed her arms and walked away from him a little, stopping when saw saw the lake to the east of where they stood, and the huge fleshy pods around it. She tensed up, pupils dilating, hands clasping into fists. Tentacle plants.

“According to the agency, you’ve been tardy on your reports.” Roy walked to stand beside her, looking out over the lake. His own eyes seemed troubled by the sight of the tentacle plants. “Been busy with your witch-hunting?” He mused, frowning when she looked away from him, going to sit on the rock he’d occupied. “They’re worried you’ve gone rogue. Had me yanked out of retirement to go after you.”

She looked troubled, as if thinking hard about something. “Well, since I infiltrated this place, I’ve begun to feel more and more at home.” She admitted. “I can be myself here – live without shame of who I am.” She blushed lightly. “Besides, nobody would understand me if I told them about my fetishes.” She rubbed her arms nervously, looking at the moons hanging overhead again. “I stopped reporting because I figured I’d...stay.”

Roy narrowed his eyes as he watched the girl sit lost in thought, walking to sit on the grass in front of her. He knew he had to try and dissuade her, but she seemed set on her decision. “Elise,” he started, making Elise break from her thinking to look at him, “I’ve read your file. I know why we’re here on Grun, and I know why you’re afraid of that lake.”

Elise’s blood ran cold. “You don’t know me.” She grumbled, looking away from him again. Who does this man think he is? He had no idea what he was talking about.

“First mission, agent Elise was assaulted by a tentacle planet on the planet Grun. The agent was detained by the plant for a 24-hour period, during which she was made to orgasm continuously until she was rescued. Her aphrodisiac levels after her rescue were dangerous, even for an Esterian.” He had read her file when he was given the mission – he needed to know the woman he’d be dealing with, after all. However, there were other reasons her story stood out to him.

“Why does it matter? Yeah, I was captured by one of those...things, okay?” She scowled, voice roiling with contempt for the fleshy pods near the lake. She stood up, looking down at the man sitting on the grass, her eyes glinting with aggravation, if such a word could describe the emotions she felt. “Why should you care? Why does that make you think you can save me from-”

“I had the same thing happen to me.” His eyes weren’t lying, nor was the somber expression on his lips.

Elise froze solid. He couldn’t be telling the truth. “You were attacked by one of those things?” She raised a brow, almost expecting him to be saying that to earn her trust, but the look in his eyes gave reflections of memory, and bad ones at that. He sighed and looked out at the lake, hands going to his pockets, eyes closing.

“I had been with the agency for a while, just after the end of the Rezner Crisis. We were deployed to the planet’s surface to weed out straggling members of the rebellion, but our deploy vessel was gunned down before we could land. Escape pods scattered all a few hundred miles of ground. I landed in the Yenna, one of the most dangerous jungles on Rezner.” He seemed tense, though Elise could understand. “Have you ever seen a Rezneran tentacle plant?” He raised a brow, looking at her. She slowly shook her head, looking concerned. “They got vines covered in little flexible ridges. It feels like they’re licking around inside as they violate you.” He crossed his arms.

“I was picked up by one when I was trying to radio in to my squad. The thing held me tight in its petals for 4 days until locals cut me down.” He shivered slightly, though it was just enough that Elise picked up on it. “I had absorbed a nearly fatal amount of aphrodisiac, even for me. The slightest touch,” He brushed his hand again his own cheek, “would make me climax. I was useless to the agency like that, so...I left.”

Elise listened closely throughout the entire tale, eyes wide as she imagined Roy in the grips of a predatory tentacle planet, pumping its vines and perverted nectar into him. She covered her mouth with her hands, unable to hold back her frown as his story ended. A soldier rendered useless and forced to leave his life behind. What a harrowing thought, considering she’d nearly received a similar fate from her captor.

“I’m...I’m sorry you went through all that.” She felt terrible for snapping at him.

“I’m fine now. But for a long time, I couldn’t even wear my boots without being reminded of being inside that thing. It kept rubbing them into my legs, eventually it turned into some sort of...fetish.” He shrugged. “I left Ester, relinquished my citizenship with the order, and moved to Earth. No V-Panties, no anything.” That wasn’t entirely true, he did keep the communicator. “And now, with you gone and Lamia still on the loose, I’m the man standing between this planet and a military quarantine, the Council’s idea of a contingency plan.”

Elise’s face darkened. “Quarantine the entire planet?” She seemed to understand the gravity of the situation quite clearly, just as Roy had when he’d first been told. That was why it was not a battle to get him to agree. He was ready to put his life on the line for Earth. “That’s...that’s not even possible. The amount of ships, the firepower you’d need to span the entire globe is..” Her brain was doing the math, but her mind couldn’t fathom the reality of that question. She dropped her shoulder, looking at him, eyes going dull. “So, it’s you and me against her? We can’t stop Lamia.” She sounded like it was a fact, her head hung. “She’ll just keep draining people’s energy, and this planet will die if her powers are unleashed against the order’s forces, but I can’t help you...not like this.” She collapsed to her knees, covering her face in her hands. “I can’t even wear my V-Panties without getting aroused. I have a panties fetish..”

Roy gently cupped her chin in his hand, brushing a thumb against her skin. “Don’t talk like that, Elise..” He frowned, making her look into his eyes. “I can help you find a way out of this. I know how big this all may seem, but Lamia is only strong over us if we can’t control our sexual energy.”

“And how do we take away that power over us?” She asked as if it was impossible, her heart racing.

Roy sighed, slowly running a thumb against her cheek to calm her. “A year into my seclusion on Earth, I met an old hermit in the woods near my home. He seemed like a crazy vagrant, yes, but in time he taught me many things about the world and about myself, things I am eternally grateful he taught me.”

“What things?” Elise raised her brow almost mockingly. The notion of a bum’s wisdom being the source of Roy’s hope in this situation of apparent damnation didn’t do her any favors in relaxing, her eyes wide.

“How to control myself, and to find balance with my energy and my fetishes. He taught me that I should never try to destroy my fetishes, just as one should not destroy themselves. My fetishes are a part of me now, and they always will be; however, they may never control me. In the end, boots or not, I am my own man.” He looked at the grass, silently paying respects to his old master, whom he’d always owe respect. “If you are willing to trust me, Elise, I can show you how to become your own woman, free of the bindings your undeveloped fetishes have placed on you.”

She pulled her head away, unsure if she wanted to even be talking about this, let alone accept an offer to conquer this part of her. However, acknowledging it as a part of her and not who she was...it felt reassuring. To think she could be somebody independent of her fetishes, something so rare in Lamia’s horde of depravity. Slowly, she smiled at Roy, taking his hand in her own. “And you’re certain you can do what he did for you?”

He nodded, shaking her hand gently in his own. “I better, or I’m going to be one of the men responsible for the end of life as Earth knows it. No pressure.” He didn’t laugh, though Elise felt the levity in his tone. He sounded hopeful, and for once, she was willing to bet on hope alone, pressing close to him.

“Thank you..” She mumbled as their world dissolved into white.

* * *

In the real world, Roy’s eyes fluttered as he returned to the mortal plane, his body burning with pleasure, Elise still bucking into him. Of course, her eyes fluttered as well as she woke up, her hips twitching before bucking rapidly, the woman shell-shocked from the out of body experience leading directly back into sex with Roy. It was only a matter of seconds before she screamed, hips trembling as she squirted in her panties. Spent, she pulled out of his ass, panty-cock returning to normal, dripping wet with juices, the double agent sitting back in her seat with a heavy pant, face red.

When he’d felt her orgasm against him, Roy allowed his cock to give in, the thick rod tensing, balls aching in the best way they had in a long while before his seed exploded out in an impressive burst, forming a small puddle on the floor as a long wail escaped him. He’d been holding his orgasm in for the last half-hour, so it was intense to finally let go of his hold. Panting, he looked to Elise. “Can I get these restraints off?”

Smiling weakly, she pressed a button on the remote, making the metal cuffs on his wrists unlock and slide back into the machine. Climbing off, he found his legs...shaky, to say the least, opting to lean against a wall for the time being, his body still on fire from all the aphrodisiacs. Still, he felt amazing in a way he hadn’t since his life on Ester. Walking cautiously to her, legs weak, ass sore, he leaned in to give the dazed woman a light kiss on the lips.

“So,” he brushed a hand through her hair, “did I get in?”


	3. New Equipment! Let's Save the World In Ten Hours Or Less!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months after Roy infiltrated Lamia's cult, the plan to capture the witch is nearly ready to launch, but unexpected elements come into play.

Director Quell’s eyes scanned over the schematic projected on her desk – a rendering of Lamia’s facility to the extent of the dual agents Roy and Elise’s knowledge, as well as a culmination of notes sent by the two on their intermittent reports back to Esterian forces. It was almost impressive to her that Lamia could have built this in such a small amount of time, but the witch had proven time and time again that she was capable of feats beyond predictability. However, the plans were obviously incomplete, specifically those detailing the lowest chambers of the facility, likely storage rooms for the energy collected by Lamia’s abominations, and the upper levels of the public building, from which Lamia directed the entire thing. Trying to penetrate that deep into her operations would require getting in close with the witch, something Roy can’t hope to manage with his present position at the bottom of the cult’s totem pole. Elise was a better shot, but it was too risky to send her into close proximity of Lamia, especially with her ties to the agency so apparent and her present susceptibility to fetishes.

There was no question or doubt about it in Roy’s mind or the minds of the council; it was vital to the mission for Elise to be trained to resist her fetishes. Without such training, a confrontation with Lamia would be doomed to failure, an option the agency can’t afford should it wish to keep Earth figuratively in one piece. Roy, with his experience in fetish training, had been placed in charge of Elise, a burden he chose to bear without hesitation. It was reassuring to his mother, if not to the whole of the agency, that an ex-agent would so willingly devote their lives to the success of a mission; to do so was more than proof enough that one was a true hero of Ester, worthy of the high council’s respect. It still brought her little comfort, however, knowing too well the odds stacked against her child.

The door behind Director Quell slid open with a sharp hiss, making her straighten up, minimizing the projection of Lamia’s base in favor for a planning chart for other agency operations. Trying to not rouse suspicion, she began coordinating squads to handle other problems in the order’s jurisdiction – the Earth crisis, grand as it is, was not the only conflict on the agency’s hands; as much as it was their job to enforce the law of the planetary order, the agency must maintain peace through other means as well. “Can I help you?” She asked calmly, trying to make out the identity of her visitor in the reflection of her desk. As her visitor shifted on their feet, she recognized the glint of Dr. Livian’s thin glasses. A low frown spread across her lips.

“Director Quell,” Livian began, “I’ve been meaning to stop in and have a word with you about something,” she cleared her throat, obviously nervous, “very important. At least, important to me.”

“Please, call me Marie,” Director Quell looked back at the scientist, eyes cutting right through her, “if we’re all in this together, we might as well try to be friendly with one another, hm?”

Livian nodded, adjusting her glasses, a small smile on her face to contrast Marie’s frown, hands brushing idly through her own short, dark hair. “Of course, Direct-” She caught herself, smiling sheepishly. “Marie. I completely agree with you. Funny thing, that actually ties into what I wanted to talk to you about.” She stepped closer, still visibly nervous despite her smile. “It’s Alma, by the way. Alma Livian.”

“Well, Alma, would you care to-”

Dr. Livian cut in, holding up a hand. “Yes, I’ll try not to ramble, don’t worry.” She cleared her throat before adopting a position near Marie’s desk that was, in a way, innocent but practiced. “Before I was accepted into the order’s institution of the sciences, I...I wanted to be a trooper.” She rubbed an arm idly, looking away as if she expected Marie’s expression to mock her. Hanging her head lightly, she continued. “I wanted to serve on the frontlines, wear V-panties, and fight back dangers to Ester and the people I cared about.” She bit her lip, taking off her glasses to clean them idly. With her glasses off, Marie took a moment to admire the deep blue of her eyes, straightening up when she noticed the scientist looking at her. Dr. Livian’s face became slanted with trepidation. “Do you...want to know who inspired me to enlist?”

The tone of her voice had the director’s attention, but the look in her eyes were what had her transfixed. Like she was looking at somebody she’d spent her whole life looking at from a hundred yards away, drinking in every detail of her face. Had she always done that when they met? It usually wasn’t under such circumstances that she’d care to pay attention. She was uncertain if she even wanted to ask, afraid to break the silence that had Alma’s eyes staring not through her, as Marie’s often did in contempt of the scientist, but into her. Finally, the words slipped off her lips. “Who, Dr. Li...Alma.” She nodded slowly. With the words out of her mouth, Dr. Livian seemed to still be figuring out her next move. Perhaps she wasn’t expecting her reply so soon, or at all, instead expecting the universe to hang forever in that silence before Marie spoke.

“There was a trooper that inspired me when she pulled my older brother out of the wreckage of the _Outlander_. There was no reason to believe anybody survived, but she kept searching the wreck until she found him, half-dead but alive all the same.” She seemed troubled recounting it, her eyes fallen away from the director as she looked at a photo on her desk – a photo of a younger woman in a very outdated pair of V-panties, saluting with a grin. “Her name was Marie Quell.”

The moment Alma mentioned that doomed cruiser, a one-way line from Yavaz to Ester, the rest of the tragedy played out in her mind. The fire over Kalion City, the people running in panic. Nobody had ever anticipated the shields could malfunction on re-entry, and so the _Outlander_ erupted in flames across the afternoon sky before crashing on the outskirts of the city. She had watched that ship scream overhead, like a comet destined for impact. Of the thousands aboard, roughly a hundred survived. She looked at Alma with an expression bearing both guilt and concern. How had she never realized this woman was related to one of the survivors she pulled from the wreck herself? It shed an entirely new light on how the scientist acted around her, like her hero had brushed her off their shoulder like a pest. “What happened to her?” Marie asked quietly, her eyes drifting to the photo of herself in her days as a field agent. “Marie Quell. Where did she go in life?”

Alma almost laughed, shaking her head slowly. “She was promoted to director of Esterian operations, where she oversaw and coordinated the Battles of Nmoa and Bale. Her success in these battles won her a position at the head of a new division of homeland security; She became head director of the Esterian Time & Space Agency.” It felt strange, telling a woman about herself like she were somebody else, but the scientist couldn’t keep herself from shaking a little as she recounted her superior officer’s story. Then she relaxed, taking a deep breath. “Then I tried to enlist, so I could be like her. She had shown me that there were real heroes, people who wouldn’t give up until every little bit of hope was gone. I idolized her, and, while it seems immature to admit now,” she chewed her lip, “I fell in love with her.”

“I could never hope to have been accepted into the Esterian forces.” Alma lamented, futzing with her ID, a simple card denoting herself as a member of the Esterian scientific institution. “I wasn’t strong enough, my eyesight was too poor. Hell,” She mused, “I actually couldn’t get aroused enough to properly use the training panties they provided us in boot camp.” It was a bittersweet amusement, one that further accentuated the tornado of emotions in her life when it ended. “So, I went to the academy, threw myself into my studies. Three years later, I’d made a seat on the high council for major advances in military technology by means of applied eroticism.”

The lack of enthusiasm felt like a hard stop on what would normally be said with a face filled with pride. Alma stepped closer to Marie, still looking hesitant, less because she idolized the other woman, but because she knew she had every reason to strike her for what she’d done when she put Roy on the line. “Marie, when I proposed Roy infiltrate Lamia’s base...I didn’t want to let a final shred of hope go to waste.” She mentally braced, but instead, she just heard the other woman sigh, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. Alma looked up, into her hero’s eyes, color flooding lightly into her cheeks. Slowly, Marie’s hand glided down Alma’s arm to take one of their hands lightly in her own.

“You still believed my son could be a hero.” Marie said simply, holding back the same tears she had to hold back every now and then concerning her child. “The least I can say is thank you for keeping all... _this_ in until now.” While in her mind it didn’t justify her actions, she did find it brave of Alma to have proposed her plan knowing it would make the director possibly despise her, even if just for a little while. She had decided that the safety of Earth, and ultimately Roy, was more important than if she matched up in the eyes of her idol.

“I’m still sorry I dragged Roy into all of this,” Alma started, only to be silenced by Marie. She looked down at the hand holding hers delicately, like a friend consoling another in need. “I don’t want this to put bad blood between us…Marie.” She finally felt a small smile spread back across her face, her own little shred of hope glinting behind her glasses. Marie couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sympathy for the other, nodding slowly.

“On the contrary.” Marie felt herself squeezing the other’s hand more firmly. “I hadn’t taken the time to notice you until three months ago.” Alma’s smile became a relieved grin. In silence, the two exchanged a glance, their eyes meeting as apparent equals. Slowly, Alma leaned in, her lips pursing, eyes closing. Rather than being met with those of the director, a hand cupped her chin, a thumb on her lip, stopping her. Her eyes flung open, seeing Marie’s were back to looking at the floor, distant and unsure, but certainly now troubled by emotions not there prior.

Slowly, Marie spoke. “My son is on an important mission on the recommendation of our science officer.” She looked back at Dr. Livian, brushing her thumb across her lip. “And I have important matters to handle as director of this agency. But,” she paused, noticing Alma perk up slightly, “maybe, when my son and his homeworld are safe, we can discuss things over a dinner or two. Until then, I’m sorry.” She pulled her hand away. “There’s just too much at stake here to get involved in romance, Dr. Livian.”

Alma’s face fell slowly, but she sucked it up, taking a deep breath, standing straight. After a moment of recollection, she gave a salute. “Of course, Director Quell.” The pain behind her voice was evident, though she looked like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, one she’d been made to bear by herself for months since this operation began. “I pray for the mission’s success.”

“No need – We both seem to know my son.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was laundry day at S&M Fitness, a day where the handling of the entire club’s ensemble of stolen V-panty technology was given to initiates soon to become full members, pitching in their last act of menial devotion by cleansing their fellow members’ clothing of the stains ever-present in their line of “worship”. In the eyes of the cult’s highest members, Lamia included, if you were willing to work for them as a grunt and errand boy for three months at the least, you were devoted enough to not betray your brethren. It also served as ample time to weed out moles, something Roy had been fully aware of throughout, as had Elise during her initiation; of course, her past with the agency was known, while Roy’s wasn’t.

Still, it had been a challenge to not rouse suspicion as Roy investigated the facility to the extent of his ability; it would only be a week or so more before he would be free to walk around without being pulled aside for some trivial task or another. Of course, with the impending deadline as it was, it was evident Roy had no time to wait for the promotion. Their move would need to come soon, and Elise’s training would need to be finished before they could even consider a confrontation with the witch.

For now, Roy’s focus was on keeping in character and out from under the scrutiny of the higher-ranking members of the cult. The other members didn’t bother him much, though whenever something they didn’t want to do themselves arose, or they needed somebody to violate to satisfy their twisted needs, he’d need to be answer to their every beck and call. It had grown tiresome, and as he knelt to begin loading dirty V-panties into one of the cult’s many washing machines, he was content to continue with phase two of a personal plan; a minor vengeance that would ultimately serve a boon in a final assault.

Since being appointed to laundry duty, the only initiate presently at that level, Roy had begun slowly but surely sabotaging the V-panties of all the cult’s members. Unknown to them all, their outfits had been implanted with a small microchip routed to a remote Roy carried with him at all times. Upon activation, the V-panties would be assaulted with energy from the chip, making them contract and convulse rapidly, violating their wearer without mercy. If Lamia tried to send her troopers at him and Elise, she’d receive a nasty surprise in seeing her followers writhing on the floor, their own weapons turned against them. The clothes all loaded in, he glanced around - a habit he’d developed quickly, as others were prone to drop in, making his job harder by requesting to play with him. Seeing nobody, he walked away from the machine to the supply closet, moving a toolbox aside to reveal an unmarked container of detergent.

With a light smirk, he took it, removing the cap. With the cap off, a sharp scent came from inside that made him wince hard, shaking his head to clear it away from his senses. Still, a sense of personal pride welled in him as he pondered over exactly what he was holding in his hands; nectar from a Rezneran tentacle plant. Specifically, the plant of his infrequent nightmares.

When he’d begun the process of implanting the microchips, it dawned on him quickly that there was a chance the sabotaged V-panties wouldn’t be enough; given the intense sexual torment the members of this cult endure for fun, to assume that simply making their outfits aggressively fuck them would spell their defeat was foolish to a degree Roy couldn’t tolerate. He’d need to devise a means of lowering the thresholds of the enemy, guaranteeing the trap’s success when sprung. Thankfully, being the son of the agency’s director, he’d heard his share of tales concerning Esterian tactics. One such story stood out during his pondering – the battle of Ullanan, in which Esterian forces dropped large gas-bombs filled with the pressurized pheromones of tentacle plants, rendering the enemy too aroused and sensitive to fight. Taking heed from this story, along with the fact that the human race largely comprising Lamia’s forces were far more susceptible to aphrodisiacs, he’d formulated his plan.

With the hesitant approval of the council, Roy had boarded a small stealth cruiser and departed from Earth for the first time in years, returning to the dark expanse of stars the rest of his species called home, if only for a moment. After a day’s flying, his cruiser had touched down on soil he never thought he’d hear crunch under his boot again. Rezner wilderness hadn’t changed at all, almost frozen in time, a picturesque but somber reminder of Roy’s past. With a purpose, he’d once again disembarked into the Yenna, a hand rested idly on the blaster in his belt. The trip had been a long time coming, a final confrontation with a past demon for the good of himself, and Earth.

It hadn’t taken long to track down the spot where he’d crashed long ago, the canopy still torn open from where his escape pod had smashed through, though the branches of the surrounding trees had definitely made an effort to cover up that it had ever happened. With a deep breath, he’d approached the center of the clearing, keeping an eye on the upper branches, where the plant had grown to snatch up unsuspecting prey.

For a near minute, the world was still. In the last few seconds of that devil plant’s life, it lashed out with hungry tendrils for the Esterian it had held in its petals so long ago, only for a blaster round to sink into the heart at its core. With a gurgling roar, the plant had thrashed about before going still, petals hanging limp. Roy had then gathered what he needed of the venom pouring from the dead plant’s maw before he left it behind to rot. Sadly, the memories didn’t stay behind with it, though Roy’d had his doubts that killing the plant would have brought him peace. The next few days after his return, Elise’s training had been put on hold so he could think things through.

Back in the present, Roy looked at the nectar’s container with an air of disdain before shrugging it off. Strolling back to the machine, he sighed and began pouring its contents into the wash. Slowly, the thick, syrupy fluid drooled from the container into the machine, soaking into the garments, penetrating so deep into the fabric it’d take a week in the wash to pull out; on that note, Roy had taken the liberties of throwing out their regular detergent, an added precaution. With a slight nod to himself, he shut the washer, starting the machine.

With the first machine going, it hums already adding a fair level of noise to the room, he glanced to the others with an aggravated sigh. “One down, thirteen more to go..”

 

* * *

 

 

The night hung with a much lighter air than those in weeks prior. Perhaps it was just something Roy had taken notice of now that Elise was staying at his home, bringing an entirely new kind of life to the place. Her temporary stay was a decision they’d agreed on in favor of progressing Elise’s training as promptly as possible, though the rate with which she progressed was already impressive enough. Since she’d began staying with him, however, Roy had begun to take notice of just how empty the house had felt before. It was optimal for his lifestyle of rest and relaxation, sure, but since this entire operation began, it was growing steadily more apparent that Roy had somewhat isolated himself from the rest of the world, maybe convincing himself that at the time, it was for the better. Now, Elise gave the small house color and energy, something it’d been lacking at least in the months before his mission began.

Elise herself had warmed up to Roy rather quickly, something the proved useful when he was to be her teacher in resisting her fetishes. With his instructions on meditation and restraint, she’d grown to understand herself to the point that she could calmly go about important tasks wearing her V-panties without activating them with her arousal, a vital skill to be retaught if she was to resume work as an officer of the agency. Each day, as she worked on her lessons on moderation and discipline, she seemed to smile just a bit wider when Roy entered the room. It seemed the feeling was mutual, the sight of Elise in her boots and panties something that Roy had grown to enjoy himself, though he kept it within the bounds of his limit. It would be bad form for the master to be outclassed by the student so easily.

The sound of Roy chopping vegetables for dinner was one of two dominant sounds in the house, the other being a small radio Elise had brought with her when she first “moved in”, filling the abode with gentle, relaxing music. She found it very helpful for her meditation, and Roy wasn’t going to contest something to fill the dead air in his home. While he worked on making food, she was relaxing, laid across his loveseat in the living room, wearing only her V-panties as if it were civilian clothing. She was going for a record on time gone without being excited by wearing them, and it seemed like she was going to break it this time. As one of the songs coming from Elise’s radio ended, there was only the sound of Roy cutting carrots, though a sudden cheer ringing through the house had him straighten up in surprise.

“Ten hours!” Elise cheered, running in with a stopwatch on her wrist. Looking over the digital face, Roy smiled, nodding in approval, obviously proud of his “pupil” and fellow operative.

“I suppose this soup will have to be a proper celebratory meal, then?” He smiled, gasping when she threw her arms around him from behind, making his knife hand clutch up before dropping the blade on the counter reflexively. “Hey, hey, I’m making dinner!”

“I know, Roy, but this is a big thing for me!” She beamed, leaning on the wall, her mound outlined in her panties, boots clicking on the ground as she idled there. “Can’t we do something a bit more than soup and meditation?”

“What did you want to do?” He raised a brow to himself, getting back to work, taking pause when she approached the counter, taking a carrot and biting off the end. “There’s not exactly any fancy restaurants around here, they’re all in the city.”

“No, no, we don’t need to leave the house, but,” She looked at the carrot she held, hand clasped around it in a manner she hadn’t found herself doing in a good while, “maybe we could find something to do that we’d both..” She trailed off, color flushing to her cheeks. After a second, she tensed up and swore quietly, stopping her watch. “Ten hours and three minutes.” Her face fell as she crossed her arms, obviously frustrated with herself. “A measly three minutes more.”

“Still an improvement.” Roy smiled over his shoulder at her.

“Still not enough.” She frowned, making her comrade do the same. It always bothered Roy how hard Elise was on herself about all of this. Fetishes and dark magic are very powerful things, it wasn’t her fault for not being able to protect against them. “What if we fight Lamia tomorrow?”

“You think our fight with Lamia could last more than ten hours and three minutes?” He wasn’t sure how ridiculous the notion was, given she had more experience with the witch than Roy by a long shot, but it seemed outlandish that a person could have so much energy, even one powered by the sin of so many people like Lamia. “I think we’d need to call intermission during that.”

“So now you’re the one telling jokes?” She asked with a feigned stern face, trying to hide her amusement, distracted from her present frustration, at least for the moment. She stepped closer to him, making him close his shoulders a little as he kept working. “Well, Roy Quell, you’re lucky I like somebody who can tell a joke when I’m feeling down to pick me back up..”

He glanced at her, setting his knife down, looking her over as she came closer. Her panties looked to be growing damper, juices slowly drooling down her thigh before dripping off onto the floor before they could tarnish the boots she was wearing. They were soft leather flat boots, similar to his own; He had to wonder if she got herself a pair after their little encounter three months ago, or if she always had them and wore them around the house to get a reaction out of him. Regardless, they looked ravishing on her, clicking on the ground as she came even closer. Her hand gently took his. The words found the way to his lip as he turned to fully face her. “Is that your panties talking?” He mused.

“Roy,” She rolled her eyes, “since we first met, I don’t know what part of me has been talking, but it’s been talking a whole lot about you.” She blushed brighter, squeezing on his hand lightly. “Living here with you, it’s been...really nice. Feeling like I was doing good for the world again, making a difference.” She hung her head lightly. “I was an idiot for almost giving up before we met.”

Roy was quick to shake his head, cupping her cheek in a hand. “You weren’t an idiot, you just hadn’t seen every opportunity yet. If you’d gone back to the agency, you wouldn’t have met me, and if you’d given in to Lamia-”

“I don’t want to think about it.” Elise frowned, taking a deep breath, her heart pounding in her chest. “I want to think about the last few months. Every crazy, wonderful thing that’s happened for me since you came into my life. I feel like my old self again, not just some sadistic pervert..”

“Try telling that to me back at my physical exam.” Roy laughed lightly, not noticing how close together they were now. “Elise, it’s been an honor serving with you so far. Who knows, maybe after this,” He shrugged lightly, “I might consider re-enlisting, if it means serving with you.” Almost immediately, he was pulled into another hug, Elise’s body warm against him, leaning on her boots to wrap her arms firmly around his neck.

“You saved me, Roy.” She said quietly. When she pulled away from the hug, their eyes met, locked on one another, her hands slowly going to wrap around him and rest on his back. There wasn’t another word before their lips met again for the first time since they had in their shared dream months ago. It felt just as pure and warm, Roy’s body feeling light with excitement as he felt the other officer press closer, rubbing his back slowly.

“Shouldn’t we-”

She kissed him again. “Dinner can wait.” She started guiding him out of the kitchen, the two walking together to the couch in Roy’s living room, where without much discussion Elise laid on one cushion with her back to it, slowly reaching down to grasp at her panties. Her eyes were glinting with a flurry of emotions – want, excitement, lust, affection – all intoxicating to Roy as she pulled her V-panties aside, exposing her slick mound, soft thighs opening to invite her companion.

Roy’s breath caught in his throat, hands rapidly working at his pants, undoing his belt and dropping his garments to his ankles, just as worked up as she was to do this. It was as if a powder-keg of sexual tensions had finally been allowed to erupt, and as the two kissed again, soft moans of desire came from both, confirmation to each other of feelings harbored since they’d begun living together. With a fluid motion, Roy slipped inside of her, shivering as she cried out against him, legs wrapping around him as he sunk his manhood into her. He could feel her boots against his back with her position, something that only egged him on to start bucking excitedly into her.

The two were in a synchronized dance of passions, exchanging kisses and whispers of affection as their hands both desperately grabbed at the other, their hips rocking together, the feeling of her warmth around his cock more satisfying than he’d remembered sex to be, and neglect was not the culprit in his mind; he was in love, and as much as he’d tried to avoid it for fear of compromising the mission, it was too evident that Elise felt the same way. This bout of lovemaking was their way of confessing to one another without the words themselves – an embrace of souls ended all too soon when there was a knock at the door.

Stopping their rhythm, Roy put more distance between his lips and Elise’s, looking at the door. As he started to pull out, the other whined and tried to hold him in with her legs, through his insistence convinced her to release him by the time a second series of knocks came. Pulling his pants back up, refastening his belt, Roy opened the door a crack, the color in his cheeks clearing away quickly when he saw a woman standing outside with what seemed to be an outlandish pair of V-panties on.

“Officer Celis,” Roy nodded lightly, glancing back at Elise – who was adjusting her panties back into place – before looking to the other agent, Elise’s younger sister, “I don’t believe we were expecting a visit from the Agency..”

“Pardon the intrusion, Mr. Quell,” she saluted, either unaware that she’d just barged in on something or simply indifferent to it, “I’m here on direct orders to deliver a sensitive package to our two heroes.” She smiled as she spoke, patting a parcel at her side. Roy looked over her V-panties, a build he hadn’t seen before, the material looking much smoother, hugging her body in a manner that looked uncomfortable, though she showed no signs of it, even as it outlined the shape of her penis. It certainly looked like something that came from the military’s R&D lab, and as he considered it, it became obvious what was inside the parcel.

With a nod, Roy accepted it from her, opening it after looking it over – the package itself was unassuming, a smart move for transporting alien weaponry. With the top off, he peered inside, seeing two pairs of similar panties to the one Celis was wearing now. He blinked, taking in the sight of them, a new sense of trepidation coming over him as he realized he’d need to get back into a pair of these after so many years. Elise looked at him with concern as he slowly took out his pair, nodding to Celis. “Will that be all?” He raised a brow, still looking at his pair of V-panties.

“Of course.” Celis nodded, waving lightly to her sister, who smiled sheepishly in reply, waving weakly, still a little upset about being interrupted during sex. “Your mother sends her best wishes, but honestly? You won’t need them. Oh, and Roy?” A quiet laugh escaped her. “Take care of my big sister.” She seemed a little too amused to deliver that snippet, saluting again before starting to make her way away from the house, back toward what Roy had to assume was her cruiser’s landing site.

“Your sister’s an odd one.” Roy said bluntly, watching Celis vanishing into the distance, nearly about to close the door when he saw the brush near the unsuspecting officer shake lightly. His eyes grew wider as he ducked around the corner of the door, using it to hide as he peeked out around to keep watching. He couldn’t risk blowing his cover; it’s possible they don’t know who lives there, just that an agency officer is connected.

There almost wasn’t a sound from Celis before she was overwhelmed by two strong men, both muffling her as they pulled her away into the dark, Roy’s heart hitching in his throat. Once they were out of sight, he closed the door in a panic, rushing to grab his new pair of panties. Elise watched him with wide eyes as he stripped, sitting up by the time he was fully suited up, slipping his boots back on. “Elise, get your new panties on.”

“Roy, I don’t-”

“Elise, they have your sister.” He cut her off, tossing her pair to her. She caught it easily, though she only began to stare at it, uncertain, eyes growing wider as the gravity of the situation continued to sink in. “Celis knows all about our operation.” He grabbed a blaster and that little remote, tucking it away in a pouch on his suit’s belt. “Once they have her back at S&M, they’re probably going to interrogate her. She’s been broken by Lamia before, right?” He raised a brow, already at the door, his heart racing. There wasn’t even time to call in a report, though if the agency was doing their job in tracking their agent’s lifesigns, they’d have noticed Celis was going off-route by now.

Elise was nervously putting the new suit on, the material hugging tight to her ass and thighs, looking almost like a second skin over her, mound pronounced. She shifted about in it, stretching to get a feel for the give of the material, biting her lip as she tried to control herself. Roy could tell she liked the new suit, but she couldn’t afford to get too worked up; her sister and the mission were in danger, and she couldn’t let the fear of failure stop her. She holstered her own blaster, taking a deep breath, and nodded to Roy. It was looking like all their training and research was leading up to this; an assault on Lamia’s fortress, a showdown that would ultimately decide the fate of this planet and all those on it, and they both felt dreadfully underprepared.

 

“Let’s hope we can do this in under ten hours, right?”

 


	4. Dogs of the T&S! This is the Final Battle!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Celis captured, Roy and Elise make their move on S&M Fitness to save Elise's sister and defeat Lamia once and for all.

A night that had started with dinnertime romance had become the most vital operation in Roy’s career and a duty Elise could not ignore. With only their gear and the budding semblance of a plan, the two struck out into the night, a rescue mission well underway; there was no time to alert the agency, especially with the risk that those higher in command would deem the mission compromised. They couldn’t chance a war beginning on Earth if they could stop it, and failure did not look like an option that even crossed their minds.

The moon hadn’t even gotten a chance to ascend higher into the sky before Roy and Elise arrived in the district in which Lamia’s tower stuck up toward the sky, a perverse obelisk violating the heavens. This imagery hadn’t dawned upon Roy until now, nor did he believe it to be Lamia’s intent, but it still cast a grim shadow over them as they moved, with the best of their ability, in silence. Thankfully, _S &M Fitness_ was not a building either would describe as “heavily guarded”, even with circumstances as they were. During the night hours, staff was cut down to the bare essentials to monitor the harvesting equipment and other labor vital to their operation. Penetrating the building would go fine so long as they remained calm dealing with the receptionist. After that, success would be determined by skills as an agent alone.

As they approached the building, the two pressed to the wall, their eyes alert, their stealth training returning to them in a way that they hadn’t expected as it began to feel like they were noticing the slightest motion around them. Roy pressed the front door open carefully from beside it, not wanting to immediately be seen by somebody undesirable. However, upon peeking in, he was surprised to find the reception area was eerily quiet, the desk at the far end unoccupied. Exchanging hesitant glances with Elise, the two crept inside, their boots clicking quietly against the ground. Roy’s eyes darted all over for any possible sign that they’d been expected; other than the receptionist being missing, nothing seemed particularly amiss. It was as if she’d simply left without even so much as a note.

“Maybe she just left for the night?” Elise shrugged, walking through the room on careful legs, eyes like a mouse scanning their surroundings or the smallest hint of a bird upon which to flee, not wanting to spring some security measure by accident; her lack of faith in her judgement was obvious to her comrade, who frowned as he watched her, walking with a more relaxed by observant gait toward the elevator. Glancing to his teammate for a signal that she was ready, he pressed the call button, pressing to the wall around the corner from the lift’s entrance, in case Lamia’s followers may also be using it. Keeping pressed to the wall, he watched the elevator door, eyes narrowed, ready to draw his blaster; he’d exercise every caution he could to reduce the risk of something drastic happening to Celis, but if they had to be a fight, he wouldn’t be unprepared.

The elevator door slid open with what seemed like a hiss, though perhaps it was simply the gravity of the situation that giving Roy a bad case of nerves. With the thought of everything at stake here fresh in his mind, the shadows around him now sported more depth than ever, like every corner was a hiding place for one of Lamia’s cultists. If Lamia managed to get whatever she wanted to hear out of Celis, they surely would become that way before too long. After a moment of silence, he took a deep breath, raised his blaster, and peeked around the corner. The lift was empty, again sporting nary a soul in sight. The lift didn’t even have a camera in the upper corner, a concern of Roy’s since he’d hit the call button. A sigh of relief escaped Elise before she came over, holding her own blaster at the ready, and stepped inside. Without words, she nodded at Roy to join her, after which he walked inside, his gait more at ease than a moment before, and closed the elevator door behind them. Now together, they gave one another a silent nod.

“Well.” Elise leaned on her shoulder against the wall opposite Roy. “Terrifying reception area? Averted.” She mumbled, sarcasm heavy in her tone, though Roy could tell she was unnerved by it as well. Without another comment, she began to look over the control panel. “Alright, Roy, if I know Lamia as well as I used to, I know she wouldn’t oversee this operation from anywhere but the energy storage facility,” she pressed a button, “or the penthouse. Now, if not even the receptionist is here, I’m gonna venture a guess that Lamia would retire to her quarters too.” She crossed her arms, smiling at Roy. “Trust me, her bedroom won’t be in the basement. She thinks way too highly of herself to do something like that; dabbling in dark magic and being the head of a cult will do that to you.”

From what Roy had seen of Lamia or otherwise read in her file, it seemed Elise’s guess was a solid one. It was a worthwhile risk to search the tower’s upper levels, even if this mission had been solely for the purpose of gathering intelligence. In the case that the witch herself wasn’t there, postponing their inevitable final encounter, it seemed almost impossible for there to not be a suitable terminal from which they could find where they were keeping Celis. Elise likely knew this too, and as the lift began to travel up the elevator shaft, ascending the witch’s dark tower, they could only share a brief meeting of their eyes before they broke away. Whatever feelings there had been back at the house, they would have to stay there for now; they couldn’t risk the mission pondering on what it meant that only half an hour ago, they’d been found making love on Roy’s couch.

Needless to say, the ride was a nerve-wracking one. The entire way up, Roy could hear Elise’s breathing slowly growing faster as she watched the floor number counting up, eyes apprehensive. She wasn’t the only one distressed by the situation, of course; the hum of the lift made Roy’s hands slowly clasp into a fist, almost anticipating a fight when those steel doors opened, plus the strange sensation of weight in the lift as it rose almost felt like Lamia’s dark magic pressing down on their spirits, threatening to crush them if they could not stand firm against it. Thankfully, their resolve to Celis and Earth kept them straight against the force’s weight, the lift now nearly to the penthouse floor.

Though not a word had been uttered since the lift began moving, it felt like they’d spoken too soon. Without warning, the lift stopped, the floor number only two levels below their desired destination, but it was doubtful there were stairs leading up to the penthouse suite from here; it almost felt like there weren’t a flight of stairs in the damned building. Lamia must not have wanted it to be so simple for somebody to stumble upon anything sensitive.

In silence, they stared at the doors, both agents readying their weapons, both readying their minds to activate their V-panties if necessary. They’d wait until there was a real fight to do so, and Roy hadn’t forgotten the remote in his pocket; that would be their first line of defense if they encountered Lamia with an entourage of guards. Slowly, the door opened, and it felt as if both their hearts had stopped for a moment, the world hanging in silence before they heard the shouting of men, both pressing to their respective walls of the elevator for cover as blaster shots zipped past them and sparked against the back wall, leaving scorch-marks wherever they hit. Roy rose his blaster, taking a deep breath, and waited for a pause in the suppressing fire. Finally, he heard the beep of a drained blaster, turning the corner and holding his firearm level, squeezing the trigger.

The cracking sound of searing light erupted from his blaster’s muzzle, and with a gasp, the hostile fell to the floor, clutching their chest in pain. It was the receptionist, dolled up in a guard’s outfit. Elise looked out at the woman lying on the floor, now unconscious, and covered her mouth. “Roy, is she-”

“I’d prefer to not go around killing humans, Elise. The blaster’s set to stun. Hurts like a bitch, I bet.” He stepped out of the elevator, looking around the room. It was a server room, a monitor on near where the receptionist lay. Making his way over, he noticed a stairwell at the room’s far side. “Looks like the upper levels are all connected by stairs after all. You can only get to the first upper floor by elevator, though, something they could monitor from a room like this.”

“So, anybody on guard-”

“Heard that and is likely to check up on it, yeah.” Roy set his blaster to charge in the light of the monitor as he sat down. “Watch the stairwell, keep your gun primed.” He signaled to Elise, turning his attention to the console before him. “I’m gonna look for wherever they might hold a prisoner.”

Elise nodded, running to a desk facing the stairwell and crouching behind it, keeping her eyes and blaster trained on both levels of the stairs, waiting for somebody to turn either corner. Her heart was racing, but it wouldn’t shake her; the sheer drive in her to save her little sister and punish the witch behind all this kept her aim steady.

Back at the console, Roy peered over the database. Almost all of Lamia’s operation, spread out before him in a labyrinth of files he’d need to navigate, and quickly. Schematics, details of their harvesting equipment, even files on the biological makeup of Lamia’s abominations; everything the agency would love to know, but Roy could care less about at the moment. “Come on, come on, talk to me..” He mumbled, pausing when he saw a report that had recently arrived on the terminal.

 

“ _Esterian captured and transferred to Security Block B for interrogation. G-sabers authorized by Miss Lamia._ ”

 

Quickly, he pulled up the map of the facility, eyes darting from floor to floor until he spotted Security Block B, a mere two floors up from here. “Elise, we’re heading up.” He began to stand up from his chair, gasping when he felt a hand grab his leg.

“Y-you’re not going anywhere..” The receptionist growled as she shakily reached for her blaster, grunting when the heel of Roy’s boot smashed on her wrist. She hissed in pain, looking up at him with contempt. “I thought you were one of us..”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Roy raised a brow, kicking her gun away before pulling his other leg from her grasp. Blaster in hand, he joined Elise at the other desk, speaking to her in a whisper. “Two floors up, Security Block B. Celis is there, but I have no idea about Lamia.”

“We’ll just have to focus on getting Celis out first. Three Esterians is better than two.” Elise nodded before she stood, ready to make a push up the stairs. Roy followed after, the two holding their blasters close to their chest as they ascended the steps, boots clicking on them the whole way up. Seeing light from the next floor around the next flight’s corner, Roy stopped Elise.

“I’ll give you cover fire while you run to the next flight. Go on my mark.”

Elise nodded, steeling herself for Roy’s signal as they steadily approached the corner. Listening close, she could hear the sound of boots shuffling about and desks being moved.

“You sure you heard blasters?” A voice mumbled.

“I know what I heard. They’re right underneath us.” Another voice replied before there was a loud thud, likely a desk being turned over for cover.

“Esterian?”

“Who else has blasters besides us?”

The sound of firearms being primed made Elise’s breath hitch in her throat, but the feeling of Roy’s hand on her shoulder helped her keep focused. Unfortunately, after a moment, there was another sound – boots, coming up the stairwell behind them, no doubt guards from Floor 8 who’d heard Roy and the receptionist’s little exchange above them. Elise tried to look back, but Roy kept her from it, gritting his teeth.

“Go.”

Elise didn’t hesitate, running out around the corner, firing a few stray shots from her own blaster until she’d given Roy a proper window to cover her. The room was filled with guards, stationed at numerous overturned desks, all armed, their blasters converging on the doorway to secure it as a potential chokepoint. However, it seemed Elise’s surprise dash toward them had found the guards not as prepared as they’d like, letting her vanish around the corner leading to the next flight of stairs before they could even come out of cover. A few blaster shots shot at where she’d been a moment ago, harmlessly striking the back wall beside Roy.

Roy peeked out and fired once Elise was gone, keeping them pinned so none of them could pursue her, though the sound of footfall was growing louder leading up the stairwell toward him. Decisively taking one of the guards out, shooting another in their shoulder to make them drop their blaster, Roy darted for the corner himself, looking over his shoulder just as more men came around the corner behind him; they only caught a glimpse of him before he too vanished up the next flight of stairs.

When Roy reached Floor 10, he stopped, standing there in the doorway even with the sound of primed blasters coming from behind him, his eyes open in surprise at the sight he found ahead of him. Elise was standing out in the middle of a wide room, holding her blaster steady, breathing heavily. Her battlesuit had fully formed, an intimidating skin-tight outfit that made her look more than ready to fight. Several guards had her surrounded, all training their guns on her, though she didn’t seem to even acknowledge them. Her eyes were locked on the real target in her mind.

“I’m _quite_ disappointed we had to meet like this, Elise.” Lamia cooed, the witch’s lips in a pout.

Lamia stood right in front of Elise’s gun, her eyes calm despite the weapon primed to fire only a foot or so away from her. At this range, even a shot meant to stun her could stop her heart, yet she seemed content to mock the soldier aiming at her with murder in her own eyes. “I really thought you had seen our way. Hm, I suppose I’d been too hopeful.”

“Kidnapping my sister was a pretty big mistake if you thought I’d just be your little slave.”

“If it was as easy as my men described, I’d hardly call it a kidnapping.” Lamia smirked, grasping Elise’s blaster and pointing it away from herself. Elise seemed almost paralyzed now that she was confronted with the witch who’d put her sister and herself through so much. Her hand was on the trigger, but her fingers wouldn’t move; somehow, Lamia knew it.

“Permission to neutralize, Miss Lamia?” A guard raised his weapon.

Lamia held her hand up to make them stand down. “No, gentlemen, our dear Elise isn’t a threat worth your troubles.” She cupped Elise’s cheek, to which she pulled her head away on reflex, making the witch click her tongue in disapproval. “Maybe she just needs some of the same tender, loving care we’ve been giving her sister..?” With a smug look spreading across her face, she stepped aside, letting Roy see what the two had been obscuring.

At the room’s far end, restrained by metallic tendrils in a similar fashion as Roy had been for his physical exam, writhing in a mixture of agony and bliss, was Celis. The poor girl had been stripped of her V-panties, her face hidden under a helmet connected to the machine itself, feeding into a computer nearby. All over her body, G-sabers dragged along her skin, making her thrash around, sweat pouring down her body, her cock rigid inside of a tube-like sleeve wrapped tight around it, milking her seed as came out in spurts every few moments. A low, defeated whine came from her, muffled under the helmet.

“Less than half an hour with one of our machines and a sensory-deprivation helmet, and she’s seeing our way. Sweet little Celis.” Lamia purred, strolling over to her and petting the restrained Esterian’s thigh, making her quiver at the lightest touch. “After two rounds of my love, I doubt she’ll ever be able to serve as an agent again. I will commend you for being able to resist your conditioning, Elise. Care to share your,” She stopped, finally seeing the man in the doorway over Elise’s shoulder, “secret?”

Roy was about to move in with his blaster raised when his arm was yanked behind his back, an arm wrapping around his throat to keep him steady. The guard holding him giggled as she walked forward into the room with him.

“Miss Lamia, Elise brought an uninvited guest.” She mused.

Lamia’s pout became a genuine frown as she walked over to Roy and the guard holding him, her hips swaying until she stopped in front of him, taking his blaster away and looking it over. “Well, I see you’ve radicalized our _janitor_ as well-”

He narrowed his eyes at the witch, their gazes meeting. As the witch looked him over, he felt an anger boiling in him that he’d been trying to hold back watching Elise unable to subdue priority number one of her entire operation. Glancing to Elise, he saw her staring back, looking ashamed of herself. He gave her a look of understanding, which only made her hang her head toward the floor.

“Ah well,” Lamia tittered, “you’re already quite accustomed to serving us as a plaything, mm? It won’t be hard to make you that way permanently.” She cupped his chin, brushing her thumb against his lip. Roy scowled at being touched by her, hardly able to move as he saw more guards training their guns on him.

Making his move, Roy lifted his heel and brought it down hard on the boot of the woman behind him, making her recoil long enough for him to reach into his pocket, pressing the button on his remote. At the same time, he finally let his V-panties activate, forming the same battlesuit around him that made the guards surrounding him back away. For a moment, nothing happened. His eyes scanned around, not yet losing resolve. “You and what army?” He smirked.

All around her, Lamia’s troops began to squirm on their feet, the fabric of their uniform shifting about rapidly, massaging them skin, the venom of the tentacle plant soaked into them absorbing into their bodies. Surprised and distressed groans of pleasure filled the rooms as they dropped to their knees, hips grinding and bucking against some phantom assailant. It wasn’t long before they all began to climax violently, fluids dripping through their suits onto the floor, their bodies sweaty and ravaged by the trap Roy had sprung on them. Lamia looked around her at all the unconscious guards lying about, genuinely surprised. Slowly, her expression grew both impressed and annoyed.

“You know, I liked you, too.” She growled, her eyes growing intense, filling with a kind of hatred and power Roy had never anticipated. Raising a hand as if about to snap her fingers, she took a deep breath, hair lifting like there was a ghostly wind in the room. “I’ll just have to show you what punishment awaits those who resist our way.”

The moment she snapped her fingers, it felt like reality had folded in on itself, revealing a world beneath that Roy couldn’t have perceived in his worst nightmares, a hellish world of fleshy abominations, maws stretched wide as if awaiting a meal, tendrils flailing about with the sickening sound of slime-coated skin surrounding him, making his skin crawl. When her magic had settled, the warping stopped, though the walls and floor remained of flesh, slick beneath Roy’s boots.

Elise’s eyes flooded with terror before she turned and rushed toward Celis, fleshy arms coming from the wall and reaching for the restrained Esterian. On reflex, she drew her blaster, firing at the base of the tendrils, driving them back until a rogue tentacle swatted her gun from her hands, the blaster sliding a few feet away, too far for her to reach before the tendrils could reach Celis. With an enraged cry, she ran forward, almost a foot away from her sister before the floor beneath Elise’s feet opened up, a maw filled with tendrils exposed to her. A score of tentacles wrapped around her legs, pulling her down and out of sight, a scream all Roy could hear as she vanished from sight. Defenseless, Celis squirmed as the tendrils began to assault her body as well.

Taking a step toward Celis to try and free her himself, Roy grunted as his boot slipped on the slick floor, dropping into a kneel to stop himself from falling over. Lamia only laughed, her eyes and tone cold, a stark contrast to the pervasive heat filling the room. Walking over, unburdened by the slippery floor, Lamia leaned forward to look Roy in the eyes, a hand grasping his hair, holding his head steady. “You can’t prepare to fight a witch.” She hissed, pulling back on his hair, making him wince. “But I’m powerful enough to handle more than two Esterians. You should have known this, Roy.”

“Where did that thing take Elise?” Roy growled, gasping when she tugged again on his hair.

“Oh, Elise? She’s been taken into one of our flesh rooms to undergo...assimilation.” She smirked, chewing her lip at the thought of what torment Elise would suffer beneath their feet. “She’ll be back to seeing my way before either of us know it, dear. She was always a weak-”

Roy’s fist collided with her chin, sending the witch stumbling back, clutching her jaw with a groan. Tendrils sprouted from the floor to restrain his arms, Lamia coming back over with a malicious glint in her eyes. “Elise is stronger than you’d ever give her credit.”

“Handsome,” she knelt in front of him, watching him struggle against his restraints, “but misguided. A pity you don’t see things the way I do, but I hope you might be so open-minded as to consider something...beneficial to us both?” Their faces were inches apart, and if his wrists weren’t being held tight by tentacles, Roy would have struck her again for it. She continued with a smirk. “I’ll be honest, Roy,” her eyes glinted mischievously; she knew, “I’m impressed with your track record. Celis over there has just been a dear with giving me whatever information I wanted to know and oh, so much more.” A sadistic giggle escaped her, making Roy’s stomach churn with anger.

“So, how about we make a little deal, hm?” She glanced around. “How much would you like to...well, be in charge of this? All of it. With me.” She shot a glance to Roy as she strolled around the room. “To stand beside me as my equal while I gain enough power to collapse the entire planetary order into a heathen’s paradise. You will know untold pleasures as my partner, Roy. Pleasures only a witch like myself can give a mortal man.” She decided she’d take a more alluring approach, swinging her hips as she strolled back over, running her hand along Roy’s cheek. “Pardon the cliché, dear, but we would be _unstoppable_ together..”

Roy grimaced, but his eyes showed that he was at least thinking it over. Power was never what interested him in his career, and it’d feel like a tremendous waste to let Earth down at the last second. However, the thought that came to the forefront of his mind, most prominent than any other reason to keep fighting, was the memory of him and Elise kissing passionately before this whole mess had begun.

“Don’t call me dear.” Roy looked Lamia in the eye, his lips pulling into a confident smile. “I worked hard to control my fetishes, worked hard showing Elise to control hers, and I’m not going to let everything I’ve worked for fall flat now.” He shook his head as a low, amused sigh came from him. “Besides, my mother runs the Agency; joining you would make holiday dinners way too awkward.”

She growled and backed away, taking a deep breath before waving her hands. As if listening to her commands, the tendrils let go, receding to the floor. “To your feet, then. I’ll give you a chance to fight back before I show you the grievous mistake you just made.” As she narrowed her eyes, they became dark again, the witch lifting off the ground, dark energy swirling around her. Roy’s eyes were wide in surprise – was this the power of harnessed fetish energy?

Rising to his feet, body acclimated to the sensation of his new battlesuit, Roy cracked his knuckles, raising his fists and waiting. For a moment, the two just stared at one another, eyes only breaking away for split-seconds to look for openings. Finally, Roy dove for his blaster, sliding along the floor as he fired a few rounds at the witch. Lamia snarled and waved her hands, making them fly past to hit the wall to her side.

“Fire again and I’ll send it at Celis!” She threatened. “Fight me like a man!”

Dropping the blaster, Roy started to get back up, ducking when Lamia flew at him, swinging, dark energy crackling around her fist like a whip made of black magic. He got back to his feet before she could pin him, swinging himself and cracking her in the stomach due to the height at which she was floating. In the window in which she flinched, he struck her again and again, pulling away when it looked like she was powering through the pain. Holding her stomach, Lamia’s eyes grew darker, the energy around her swirling more violently. Lunging forward, Lamia sent a kick at Roy that didn’t even need to touch him to connect, the dark magic whipping off the tip of her foot striking him and knocking him backwards into the wall, his skin stinging with pleasure where the fetish energy had hit him.

“Intense, right?” Lamia was far too amused, arousal dripping down her leg as she floated over, lowering herself to grasp Roy by the throat, lifting him up. “Let’s see how you like this, hm?” She winked and punched him hard in the stomach, dark energy burning deep inside of him, his nerves receiving an almost unbearable surge of pleasure. “That good? How about that?” With each smug remark, she struck him again, Roy’s vision getting blurry as her magic invaded his body only to pull out every time her fist pull away. After a few more hits, leaving his core aching, she threw him to the floor. He didn’t even have a chance to stand up before he was again restricted by tendrils sprouting from the floor. However, the tendrils began to move him around, adjusting his legs and arms so his ass was raised to Lamia, the witch’s sadistic grin from ear to ear.

“You know you don’t have any fight left in you, Roy.” Lamia tittered, magic swirling around her heel. “You were up against something you had no hopes of winning. Honestly, it’s a miracle you lasted as long as you did.” As she spoke, the matter of her heel transformed, growing into a dildo. Resting her feet on Roy’s ass, she sighed and forcefully dug her heel in, giggling maniacally as she began to plow his rear through his battlesuit with the cock her boot’s heel had become.

For what felt like an eternity, Lamia took immense pleasure in violating Roy’s ass, watching him squirm underneath her and against the tendrils holding him down. Between the masochistic sting from his beat, the dark energy that had penetrated his nerves, and the heightened arousal caused by activating a pair of V-panties, it was a miracle the rough fucking from Lamia hadn’t caused his battlesuit to clinch up into nothing more than useless fabric.

As Roy squirmed, a buzzing began to grow in his ear that made his skin crawl in recognition; G-sabers. All around him, tendrils began to sprout from the floor, each tipped with those intimidating, searing beams of light. While Lamia continued to ravage him, two sabers prodded him on either side of his body, sending a jolt through his body where they touched that made him reflexively scream, his whimpering beginning to sound very similar to the drooling, broken Esterian restrained on a sex machine in front of Roy.

Lamia reveled in the similarity, practically stomping on his ass as she drove the dildo in deeper, determined to see how far the material of Roy’s battlesuit would stretch, and more importantly, how far he would before he broke. More sabers began to prod and jab sharply at his back and sides, making him tremble and tense up, his hardon aching in his outfit, painfully outlined in the material. The material felt like it was finally giving in, squeezing his cock so tight that the next prod from a saber made him orgasm hard, his seed dripping onto the floor, making Lamia giggle in delight.

“So, this is one of Ester’s best agents?” She sighed, speeding up the rate at which she worked the dildo into Roy’s ass. “I’ll surely have a ball destroying the entire planet, then.”

Roy groaned defiantly against the almost overwhelming pleasure surging through him, every prod from a saber making him tense so hard he could barely think. The sabers had even begun to drag along his boots, jolting him through the leather. It was a personal demonstration of Hell on Earth, courtesy of Lamia, and the longer it dragged on, the less sure Roy felt her could resist it. In a moment of resolve, he recalled what he’d read about his new pair of V-panties on his way to this accursed tower with Elise – a new feature, meant to combat these abominations of Lamia’s, and if he didn’t use it now, he had no guarantee how much longer he’d last.

“V-batteries, activate!” He gasped out before a series of rapid prod from five G-sabers nearly knocked him out. The moment the sabers touched him, the jolt of pleasure coursed into the suit instead, storing the energy in the cells on the back of his battle suit. The tendrils were unable to pull away, the sexual energy draining from them at a rate so rapid Roy could feel them dying away as they struggled to keep a hold of him. Lamia almost didn’t have time to react before Roy swung and threw her off, stumbling to his feet.

“What? How did you..?” She growled, eyes narrowed with murder glinting in them.

Behind Roy, the floor began to spasm, almost like it was decaying away. A moment later, the maw Elise had been pulled into opened, the blonde climbing out, gasping for air, her V-batteries glowing. It seemed she’d used them to kill the flesh room she’d been trapped in. Scrambling to her feet, Roy nearly gave Elise a hug, but stopped for fear that his suit would absorb her sexual energy. They both turned their attention to the witch, who was now fuming, magic like a storm around her.

“Dogs of the Time & Space Police, you’re deluded if you think your V-panties can stop my power!” Lamia shrieked, sending a lance of dark magic at them, both agents rolling away. “My plan will not fail! Ester! Earth! Every planet in the Order, mine to conquer!” Tendrils lunged from Roy, only to die when they grabbed his arm. “I just need to kill you all first!”

Roy and Elise gave each other a silent nod before rushing at the witch, running in a curved path that would have them converge on either side of her. With the heightened abilities of their battlesuits, Lamia didn’t have a moment to counter, her mind clouded with blind rage, her magic nearly strong enough to blow them away as they got close. However, they held firm, both reaching out in unison, eyes closing in silent prayer, both grabbing Lamia’s hands.

From the street, it’d look like a massive burst of light had went off on the second-to-last floor of _S &M Fitness_. From where Roy and Elise stood, it was like reality had found itself once again. As the sexual energy drained from the witch, the fleshy monstrosities around them rapidly died and faded away, revealing the stark white walls and floors beneath them. Like she’d emerged from a cocoon of darkness and been reborn in light, Lamia now floated between them with an expression of serenity, the universe hanging at a stand-still. In that moment, the two agents looked over what Lamia really was – a nice and tidy girl.

* * *

 

The sun hung on the horizon, the songs of birds growing quieter as the sound of day-time animals died down, a relaxing note on which another day on Ester was ending. The door to Elise’s home opened, the blonde stepping in and taking a deep breath, a smile spreading across her face. “I’m home!” She cheered, strolling in, the sound of feet right behind her.

“She brought guests!” Celis cheered from behind her older sister, Arina giggling as she tailed the others. Celis’ recovery had been a lot faster than anyone could have anticipated, what with the events that unfolded two weeks ago being the second time Lamia had broken her mind. She was on suspension from agent duties until they knew she could perform, but visiting friends and family was doubtful to do any harm.

“Roy?” Elise called out, hanging her coat on the rack. As she walked toward the kitchen, she caught the savory aroma of food cooking on the stove. Peeking around the corner, she smiled wide, seeing the man she’d been seeing since they’d both returned to Ester with Lamia in tow, now keeping a watchful eye on a pot of soup. Roy’s eyes met hers, and her smile grew wider. “That wouldn’t be-”

“The celebration dinner from two weeks ago,” Roy mused, stirring the soup calmly, “redux. We’re using Esterian ingredients this time, not that it makes much of a difference what planet a carrot comes from.” He saw Celis peeking from behind Elise, waving to her as well. “Glad to have you over for dinner as well, if you’d like, Celis.”

“Actually,” Elise raised a hand to interject, “Celis was wondering where Lamia is at the moment.” Celis nodded, a little flustered her big sister had asked for her.

“Lamia? She’s in the other room. I think she’s asleep; I’ll make sure to wake her up before dinner.” Roy glanced to his girlfriend as he kept stirring the soup.

With all her powers gone, Lamia was nothing more than a nice and tidy girl, easily detained by two Esterian soldiers. When she was brought before the council, her punishment was refreshingly merciful; Roy and Elise were designated as her wardens, to punish her as they saw fit. For the most part, it meant Lamia was confined to their homestead, but some days she’d undergo punishment for her crimes against Ester, nothing more intense than what she’d put others through, though.

After an hour, dinner had been served and consumed, Lamia joining them only to eat in silence, eyes full of guilt as she couldn’t bring herself to look at Celis. The opposing party, however, hadn’t been able to keep her eyes off her. Roy could tell what she wanted to do, glancing to Elise. The blonde just nodded in agreement, after dinner, they showed Celis, Arina, and Lamia to the back room of their home.

“Is it time for me to be..?” Lamia mumbled under her breath, looking at her wardens with a nervous expression, cheeks filling with color.

“Not by us this time.” Roy nodded his head toward Celis, who flashed the girl a smirk, Arina giggling to herself. Pushing open the door, all of them could see what the room contained; all throughout the room were various machines, devices of sexual torment confiscated from Lamia’s tower. As Celis and Arina led Lamia in to begin her punishment, Roy closed the door partly, looking to his lover. Elise sighed and leaned against him, taking his hand as they started walking down the hall, hearing the sound of the ex-witch beginning to pant in distress.

“Elise,” Roy recalled, “My mother’s invited me over for dinner next week. She said she’d be bringing a date, so I was hoping-”

“I’d love to go, Roy.” Elise kissed his jaw, a loving sigh escaping her lips. Roy wrapped an arm around her, holding her tight as they exchanged a long look between one another, their lips meeting passionately before breaking. “Anywhere you are, I’m happy..”


	5. BONUS! Celis' Training!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celis arrives for her training after suffering at Lamia's hand on Earth. However, things get heavy when her feelings for one of her rescuers comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to take place before the epilogue of Volume 7.

Celis stood on the doorstep of her older sister’s home, finger an inch away from the doorbell, hanging there as she was lost in thought. Her thoughts, of course, were not ones of trepidation; she was more than ready for yet another day of training, hopefully taking more steps down the long, hard road out of Hell and back into a pair of V-panties working for the agency.

No, her thoughts concerned the circumstances by which she’d found herself returning to this doorstep so often. After the Purification Event and Lamia’s capture in its wake, Celis had been returned to Ester as a patient, not a hero; a near-casualty of the Esterian Witch Hunt, though hopefully the last. With Lamia now made void of any power in the realm of the perverse, her abominations around the world withered and died without her fetish energy to sustain them. There was nothing left to handle on Earth, and so it had been largely left alone to grow at its own rate, perhaps to ultimately join the order some distant day.

Being a futanari, Celis’ twin genitalia offered more outlets for Lamia’s torture to affect, and it showed when she’d first been transferred back to Ester. Upon her first examination, the lightest touch to her genitals could stimulate her to orgasm, the height of which almost painful to her. For her safety, she spent some time on medication to dull her nerves while they tended to any strain that had befallen her body during her capture, but nothing could be done for her mind and sexual health at the hospitals, even by the finest in their staff.

It was a pitiful state, the pain of which only sharpened by her indeterminate probation from the agency; until she could prove herself capable of wearing a pair of V-panties without becoming overstimulated, she was barred from engaging in field operations. To restore her to a condition befitting a field operator, she’d be rebuilding herself from nothing, placed at the beginning of a road that stretched for miles in her mind, further than the road Elise was walking as just a pure Esterian female and not a futanari.

However, Ester had recently become the new home of a man known for training another fallen agent to resist her fetishes and grow resistant to stimuli, and it just so happened he was dating her older sister. This in mind, the first step on this road was made much easier.

With the responsibility of monitoring Lamia and overseeing her recovery from her debased state already seeming a heavy cross to bear, it was a miracle Roy had agreed to see Celis for training – a miracle Celis would always cherish. As she stood on Roy’s doorstep, she felt far more alive than when she’d returned on Ester as a shaking mass of tears and sexual fluid, Roy’s training and Elise’s support all to thank for that.

Saying the only emotion she felt toward Roy was gratitude would be inaccurate, at least after the first week or so of training. As time went on, the nature of the training led Celis to see Roy in a different way entirely. During the hunt for Lamia, only Elise knew Roy to be a considerate, empathetic individual brought to hesitance only by his past, though never restrained by it when good can be done. Celis had only known Roy to be a distant but agreeable soldier, a field agent who didn’t doubt the motives of others, though possessing an impressive sense of intuition that no doubt made his resignation from the force a loss of a tremendous asset. During Celis’ training, however, she’d finally gotten to see Roy the way Elise does everyday, and everyday she would report in for training with a smile and a salute, her heart beating faster every time in excitement and desire.

In her mind, she felt a simple attraction to Roy was no cause for alarm; nothing was sure to come from it, nor did she intend to make something of it; she’d sooner suffer the pains of a lovesick heart than risk the friendship of not only Roy, but her sister as well. Whether she liked it or not, Roy and Elise’s relationship was made sturdier than most thanks to their time working together on Earth; not even be the presence of an ex-witch among them, the culprit of a major traumatic event for Elise nonetheless, could shake it. While she wouldn’t admit it, to anyone including herself, she did occasionally feel a pang of jealousy in the back of her heart, but she dismissed it as the simple jealousy found between siblings and best friends.

Still, with her training calling for numerous house visits, an attempt to hide her affections for Roy from her sister was doomed to fail. During her last visit, Elise’s tone seemed much different than it had before, like she was talking with some knowledge not previously relinquished to her. Only her tone changed, of course, her actions remaining as loving and supportive as they had always been. Elise may know Celis was falling in love with her boyfriend, but knowing her older sister, it would be no surprise to her if she were perfectly comfortable with it – Elise had always been more open of the two, though Celis’ status as a futanari did make it hard to be open with others.

Inside the house, Elise was thinking of similar things, having caught a glimpse of Celis on her doorstep through a window in the kitchen. She’d known Celis to be harboring feelings for Roy for at least a week now, something Roy had become aware of as well, but it didn’t seem to bother her. She wouldn’t deny that she was an open person sexually, the idea of her sister being with her lover not one she was entirely against. Considering that she already owed Roy a favor or so after he stuck his neck out to back her request that Lamia be placed in their care, she knew a great way to make it up to him. Today would be the day she put her plan in motion. With a small smile, she finally went to the door, opening it and peering out at her little sister. “Going to come in?”

* * *

Settling in the playroom never took Celis longer than a minute or so, her clothes set aside in exchange for her pair of V-panties, her body ready for whatever means of training he deemed proper for that day. Today, it was endurance training, Roy stimulating her penis through her V-panties, the soft fabric giving her intense feelings of pleasure, her only goal to last as long as she possibly could. Even this was hard for her to endure, a few minutes having passed by feeling his hands gently rub and grope her erect shaft through her panties, the thickened rod already leaking her precum into the fabric.

As she squirmed and whimpered against Roy’s agile, calculated touch, she looked him over, finding herself better at not crying out in ecstasy if she focused on him and not the sensations he was causing her, admiring the handsome face of her teacher and future brother-in-law should he and Elise wed. That seemed likely, just as likely as she would be Elise’s maid of honor, an honor she was already prepared for. However, no matter how much she tried to distract her mind, the outcome was always unavoidable. Feeling her orgasm about to hit, she tapped out, Roy pulling his hand away to let the overwhelming pleasure subside, her body hot, pussy drooling in her panties.

Looking at the clock, Roy seemed quite impressed. “Well, Celis,” he smiled at her, “you’ve finally broken your last record.” His words were steeped in a mixture of joy for her improvement and pride in his ability to help her. She didn’t mind the latter, sharing in the same sense of pride in how she had finally taken another step toward a full recovery. Her stamina may still not be amazing by Esterian standards, but any progress was welcome after what now felt like weeks of nothing but disappointment in herself.

“By how much?” She sat up, carefully moving her legs as to not grind her length against the fabric of her V-panties. She wouldn’t admit it, but it still felt rather intimidating to be wearing her V-panties again; it hadn’t done her any favors when she was kidnapped by Lamia, and the nature of its material as a stimulant for sexual energy meant activating it could cause her to have multiple orgasms before ultimately fainting. Thankfully, she was at least skilled enough in their use as to not accidentally activate them.

“About 4 minutes.” He looked at her previous record on a clipboard her kept nearby, updating it as his smile grew bigger. “You’re making real improvements in rebuilding your sexual defenses, Celis. And to think you could hardly handle forming an erection without having an orgasm when you started this training.” When his eyes met Celis’, she looked away, feeling a little bashful given the situation he’d just placed her in. Sure, they did this almost every day, but it was still flustering to be stimulated in such a way by a person you’d grown attracted to on account of said stimuli.

“That all?” Celis’ face fell a little.

“Elise was elated to increase her record by thirty seconds once, Celis, it just takes time.” Roy assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder, their eyes finally meeting. For a while, she simply stared into his eyes, her heart picking up a little speed as she felt phantom words on her lips, wanting to spring out into the open air, but she knew she couldn’t dare utter them. This was its own sort of training directed by herself, Celis thought, keeping her emotions in to preserve her relationship with Roy as what it is now. To ask for more would be foolish.

Of course, it seemed Roy was thinking of something a little different, another hand cupping her cheek, the gesture much more intimate than she was expecting of Roy. As if he was having a personal bet as to how flustered he could make her, their lips met in what was still one of Celis’ first few kisses, her inexperienced rather evident as it went on, the poor girl unsure what to do as their lips pressed to one another.

Returning to her senses, Celis broke the kiss and pulled away from Roy, her face red and her eyes wide with shock, her heart shifting gears into a thunderous pace. In a strange way, this was exactly what she was wanting from Roy, but the sheer surprise of actually getting it made her recoil with trepidation. “Roy!” She touched her lips, still feeling the ghost of their kiss on it; a pleasant feeling under different circumstances, though here it only egged on her panic. “What are you doing!?”

“Isn’t this was you’ve been wanting, Celis?”

Celis froze up. That wasn’t Roy who had spoken, unless Roy had become a woman who sounded exactly like her sister. Slowly, she looked back over her shoulder, her blood running cold when her eyes fell upon not only her sister, but Lamia, who stood quietly beside Elise. It seemed both of them had slipped into the room when she wasn’t looking, watching the kiss between her and Roy. Elise seemingly approved of what she was seeing, that much Celis could infer from the way her cheeks had lit up, legs lightly pressing together. Still, it was a rather compromising position to find yourself in, and Celis couldn’t but panic under the gaze of not only her sister, but the ex-witch that had caused this training to be needed in the first place.

Scrambling toward her civilian clothes, Celis couldn’t even choke out much more than a few words. “E-Elise, I-”

Elise broke into a full laugh, her face sporting a jovial expression that made Celis hesitant to continue dressing herself, Lamia’s lips also pulling into a small smile. It was always stunning to Celis how different the witch had become without her powers, reduced to a nice and tidy girl sporting both virtues to spare. To think she was once prepared to plunge the world into a nightmarish dimension of flesh and perversion almost made her new state somewhat eerie. Finally, Elise stepped forward, cupping her sister’s cheek with a reassuring nod. “It’s alright, Celis,” she kissed her forehead, “I’ve known for a little bit that you’ve been eyeing Roy.”

“But-”

“No buts,” she rolled her eyes, “there’s no problem.” Looking over to Roy, she drew her hand away, eyes darting between him and Lamia, almost as if expecting Roy to say something. Finally, she stared at her boyfriend hard. “Roy?”

Roy blinked and sat up a little straighter, gesturing for Lamia to come over. As she stepped closer, the blush on her face grew darker and darker, hands futzing with each other. When she stopped walking, she took a deep breath, looking between all of them, eyes stopping on Celis. They glinted with apprehension, knowing fully well what Roy had in mind for her, even consenting to it earlier. Celis looked confused by Lamia’s nervous expression, glancing to Roy when she heard him clear his throat.

“Celis, I think you’ll agree with me that Lamia here has caused all of us a good deal of trouble in the past,” though Lamia winced when Roy mentioned the events of only two weeks ago, he continued, “putting both Ester _and_ Earth in danger. Now, I think you should have a chance to restore the favor, right?” Roy gave Celis a small smile, Lamia casting her gaze to the floor, biting her lip. Slowly, Celis’ eyes went from Lamia to one of the sex machines that had stored here in the playroom – something they could have potentially used for training if Celis weren’t so nervous around them now. She nodded, a hand making a light gesture toward the machines, Elise giggling mischievously in approval.

In a few moments, Lamia found herself set up in a similar situation to Celis’ back at her tower, strapped to a machine, fully nude, with restraints keeping her arms and legs still. Even though she had agreed to this – not that she had much choice, honestly – it still caused her to writhe and try to escape when Elise turned the machine on. As tendrils began to circle around her, wrapping around her breasts, whipping lightly against her ass and her exposed pussy, her arousal became apparent, cheeks burning hot with embarrassment.

“Too much for you, Lamia?” Elise mused, watching the metallic tendrils rubbing her nipples around in tight circles, a thin tentacle pressing on Lamia’s clit to a degree that made her cry out involuntarily from the sharp feeling. A tentacle whipped her ass hard enough to leave a mark, two stuffing themselves in her mouth as she groaned. With a gurgling sound, the tendrils started to fuck her mouth, pumping down her throat like a needy tentacle plant, other tendrils sliding like hungry tongue against her mound. The witch cried out around the tentacles, drool dripping down her chin as her mouth opened wide to take the two tendrils. With a grin, Elise cranked a dial further, switching the tentacles into offense mode.

Almost immediately, a thick tendril stuffed itself into her pussy, pumping into her as smaller tendrils rubbing her labia and clit, lightly slapping her nether lips to tease her without rest. With the flick of another switch, tentacles with sucking tips emerged, wasting no time in latching onto her nipples, sucking and pulling lightly on them, Lamia’s eyes rolling up as she felt nearly overwhelmed, the whipping of tendrils against her ass growing harder, the sound of her flesh being slapped resounding through the room.

All the while, Celis’ eyes never left Lamia’s body, seeing her squirm against the tendrils filling her with a hot feeling of her own, cheeks burning, her penis growing more rigid than it had been when Roy was stimulating it, tenting her V-panties. The sensation of her cock against the fabric was still strange, but from the look of things, she may want to take them off anyway. Sliding her panties off slowly, she set them aside, her cock bobbing as she faced Roy.

Underneath her penis, her pussy was dripping with arousal, almost inviting somebody to touch it. Closing the gap between them, Roy brought her into another kiss, his hands sliding down her body to grasp her cock, making Celis tense up as the pleasure washed over her. To make matters more interesting, his fingers began to brush along her labia as well, stimulating both pairs of genitalia, the feeling sending a jolt of pleasure up her spine.

Almost unable to control herself, Celis buried her face in Roy’s shoulder, whimpering as she felt him rub and tease her pussy and cock, the combined pleasure reducing her to a panting mess within a minute, pussy drooling all over his fingers, cock spurting small strings of precum. With a kiss to her cheek, Roy started to stroke her faster, her entire groin alight with sensations that proved nearly too much for her sensitive nethers. When he felt her cock tensing in preparation for orgasm, he’d slow down, edging her along and bringing her back to near orgasm over and over, fingers dipping into her pussy as well after the first few times. It was Celis’ turn for her eyes to roll up, face bright red, body nearly convulsing against Roy as a strained cry escaped her.

Finally, he stopped, their lips meeting again, her breathing ragged as she used him for support, afraid she’d collapse to the floor otherwise. “So,” he smiled wide, “what would you like to do next?”

Celis bit her lip as she tried to think, the arousal and compounded sexual teasing having left her a little hazy. “I’d like to...use my penis?” She looked down at her twitching member, feeling it slowly lose all the tension that built up inside of it from Roy’s treatment. Roy looked confused as to her meaning, though after a moment his eyes lit up with understanding. With a brief nod, he began to undress as well, turning away from her before getting down into a position in which he could offer his ass to her.

Kneeling behind him, Celis chewed her lip in apprehension. After a moment of hesitance, she pressed her face to his ass, hands helping her spread him enough to reach his hole. With obvious inexperience, her tongue dragged along his hole, Roy shivering as the sensation washed over him, hips pressing back to invite her to try more. For what felt like a few minutes to her, the sound of Lamia’s groaning her only marker of time at this point, she tongued Roy’s ass, flicking at the hole before slipping in, finding his hole amicable to the stimuli.

As the time rolled on, Roy adjusted to give better access, a quiet sound on his lips, his hardened cock hanging between his legs, pointing rigid at the floor as he felt Celis’ warm tongue ready his hole for her futahood. When she pulled away, he took a deep breath, looking back at her. Celis was shifting to let her cock lay against his ass, lightly grinding it against his skin, a low purr escaping her. It was only a matter of time before she grabbed his hips and guided herself in, eyes closing tight as her cock sunk a few inches into Roy.

With her cock halfway in, Celis almost didn’t know what to do, staring at Roy’s ass as it took her length without complaint. A low moan had emerged from Roy as she slid in, encouraging her to press in deeper, hips a little awkward as she began to try and find her rhythm. Panting softly, her hips rolled steadily, pumping her cock back and forth into him, her heart thumping like a drum in her chest, breasts jiggling lightly as she thrust into her mentor. Looking to Elise, she blushed to see her sister’s eyes locked on her, legs grinding together harder.

Lamia couldn’t take anymore, the sight of Celis beginning to fuck Roy combined with the tendrils raving her body driving her to orgasm, her pussy squirting around the tendril pumping into her, more and more juices gushing out around it as multiple climaxes rocked through her. Screaming around the tendrils in her mouth, she squirmed more when she glanced to Elise, noticing her beginning to drift away from the controls toward Roy and Celis, her V-panties beginning to twist into the shape of a cock. She was left to suffer the devices of this perverse machine and watch her handlers fuck in front of her, a punishment that had her feeling as if she could faint.

As Celis built up her rhythm, the feeling of her cock being inside of Roy had her shuddering almost constantly, pleasure surging through her, cock throbbing without pause. To think the first hole she’d get to put her dick inside – well, belonging to another person – would be so tight, it nearly drove her mad. As time rolled on, her hips bucked more impatiently, working herself harder, unaware of Elise getting behind her, her artificial cock ready for action of its own.

With a slick, practiced motion, Celis felt something hard pierce into her womanhood, a cry erupting from her instantly as Elise’s arms wrapped affectionately around her sister. Within a few moments, their rhythm began to work together, Celis bucking into Roy only to bring her hips back against Elise’s fake dick, all three of them groaning with joy at the intense mixture of arousal and the thrill of Celis being fucked by her sister, a sick thrill that made her hips grow ever impatient in how quickly they’d buck between the man receiving her cock and the woman giving her own to her without hesitation.

For minutes on end, they fucked like this, a bizarre centipede of perversion, something that made Lamia’s pussy continue to gush with an almost unending climax, tendrils now violating her ass as well, a sucking tendril attached to her clit. Quiet words were uttered between them amidst a constant stream of groans and the sound of slapping flesh, Roy’s legs growing weak as he felt his cock dribble pre onto the floor. Normally, he’d be much more resilient to this sort of thing, but the sound of Celis and Elise’s combined moaning definitely drove him faster along the path to climax, not even considering the rapid pounding of Celis’ real cock into him. The sensation of a real, warm penis was different from the artificial penis Elise was pumping into Celis by a long shot, a tightness building in his core as he kept taking Celis’ excited fucking.

Elise was in similar waters herself, the sight and sounds egging her faster along, nevermind the feeling of her V-panties wrapped around her clit to form the artificial cock. Between watching Celis take her prick and seeing Lamia’s constantly cycle of climaxing onto the tentacles ravaging her, she could feel her orgasm coming on at a rate unexpected for somebody like her. Slapping her sister’s ass, she sped up her efforts, rolling her hips excitedly into Celis’ pussy, artificial cock drilling around inside of her tight womanhood.

Finally, neither of the three could take anymore, their bodies straightening like the spine of some debased creature, a six-legged beast of sin, the howl of orgasm escaping their lips only adding to the illusion of their oneness as a sexual being. Elise’s pussy gushed with climax, arms wrapping tighter around Celis, whose cock began to shoot off tight ropes of her cum, pussy clamping down on the fake dick inside of her as juices drooled out. Feeling Celis cumming inside of him, Roy’s cock shot a hot load of cum onto the floor, his eyes squeezing tight as he felt a strange fullness inside of him.

After a minute in this state, the three separated, Celis laying on her back, panting heavily as she looked at her mentor and sister, both relaxing on the ground, their bodies lightly coated in sweat. As Roy’s erection went down, he looked to the others, smiling wide and bringing Elise in for a deep kiss, Celis’ older sister purring as she wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly beginning to straddle him before she groaned and laid back down, no longer having the energy for more.

As Celis’ gaze shifted around the room, they eventually fell on the clock, widening as a realization hit her. “Roy?”

Roy looked over to her, adjusting to get more comfortable, panting quietly. “Yeah?”

Celis pointed weakly to the clock, denoting the time. They had been fooling around for what seemed to be an hour, though it only felt like a few minutes by Celis’ recollection. To think she had been lost in the haze of lust so much as to hold out on orgasm for an hour filled her with a warm feeling of pride. “Do you think...we could do this again? For training, of course.”

Chuckling quietly, Roy looked to the ceiling. “Definitely. I think we can make some real progress this way. No better way to restore your natural sexual energy than by having sex, right?” He seemed to be asking Elise, who nodded and rested her head on Roy’s chest, cuddling him. Laying quietly beside her sister and her boyfriend, Celis just smiled in contentment.

However, the haze faded as she heard another scream, looking to see Lamia still being used by the tentacles like a toy. Though tears ran down her cheeks, Celis could see a glint of joy in her eyes, a deep sense of pleasure with her situation that made her face continue to burn with shame to be so aroused by her predicament. Celis glanced from Lamia to Roy. “Should we turn the machine off?”

Elise’s lips pulled into a smirk. “Give her a few more minutes. Let her enjoy being a dirty girl for a bit longer..”


	6. BONUS! Mother and Son, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy Quell has gone MIA after crashing in the Yenna. His mother, the director of the Time & Space Agency, desperately clings to hope that he may still be alive; however, their reunion will change them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is meant to take place well before Chapter 1, when Roy crash-landed on Rezner.

In the wake of unforeseen tragedy, many find their wills tested as they see the world or the people they’d known all their lives changed in an instant. To many, it would almost feel like their perspective of the world had been made false, so unable to handle the gravity of things that they’d sooner deny anything had ever happened than accept the way things had become.

A feeling like this, one of consuming, terrible dread, was all Marie Quell could feel when she was notified that a squadron of V-Panty troopers were announced MIA after their ship had been shot from the sky by Rezneran rebels. In any situation, the loss of troops was a grim matter, but there was one name on that dossier of missing soldiers that had made her heart felt like it may stop beating where she stood.

Until a full search could be commenced, Roy Quell, her own prodigal son, was to be considered killed in action.

It was a simple assignment, a short survey of the countryside to mark any remain rebel camps for report to the planet’s own government; combat was not intended or anticipated. The rebellion had surely left the planet and its people in an unstable state, but it had been to the understanding of both Ester’s military forces and the Rezneran monarchy that all major installations had been wiped out already. While some may consider it too trivial a task for a top agent such as Roy to have been sent on, this mission was to be the final nip to the bud of rebellion, and yet it had instead become a direct attack on Esterian forces after a declared surrender.

Perhaps it was their final act as rebels before being tried for what they really were – criminals and madmen, deluded to think their planet was in need of a revolution. On paper, it would appear that they were some heroes bringing liberation from a tyrant; in reality, they were rejects that possessed weapons and dreams of grandeur – a deadly combination. Marie held little sympathy for their movement, as did Rezner’s people. Roy had been honored at the opportunity to help wrap up this grisly chapter in the planet’s history; and now, he may be gone forever.

The first day of the rescue effort, the Rezneran king had assigned an outfit of royal troops to aid in the search for the missing soldiers. For hours, Esterians and Reznerans alike scoured the countryside, the number of royal soldiers dwindling as many broke off to arrest and transport any rebels found during the search. By the end of the day, the entire area had been combed over, save for one area – the Yenna.

The Yenna, Rezner’s densest forest, was a place of bad omens in the planet’s mythology for as long as any of the saurian beings could remember. In the art and songs of its people, it was said to be the home of the devil; no sane Rezneran would stand foot in the Yenna without a gun to their head. If the Esterians had intent to venture inside in search of Roy and his squad-mates, they were to go alone. Marie’s choice to send the troops in was not from the standpoint of a mother; as director of the Time and Space Police, it was her duty to bring back her men, dead or alive – it was not the Esterian way to leave the fallen behind.

On the second day, a discovery was made, but not all news is good. An escape pod had been indeed recovered, but inside was a sight almost too terrible to describe; metal ripped apart by vicious claws, blood staining the pod’s interior to a degree that could never be removed. What remained of the young Kali Nrosa was put into a container and returned to Ester for her funeral service; Director Quell had been in attendance, the sight of the lost soldier’s parents in mourning only digging further at her heart. It was likely arrogant to think it, but she would not allow herself to stand in their position. Roy had to be alive.

As if reality had decided to take her challenge in stride, Roy’s escape pod was uncovered on the third day of the search, completely barren of any signs of life. At the least, he had not met his fate inside the pod, but that gave little comfort when the dangerous fauna of the Yenna was taken into consideration. Two more bodies were found later in the day, one poisoned by a local fruit heavy with toxins, and one made a meal by the same beast that had ripped its way into Kali’s pod. It had acquired a taste for Esterians, it seemed; this gave the search party little confidence in the survival of the last two unaccounted soldiers.

The Esterian government declared the search to be called off on the fourth day, a decision that only gave the search party the motivation to press on for a few more hours; there was a monster on the loose with a hunger for Esterian flesh, and they were not going to risk their own lives to confirm what they had all begin to see as inevitable. Marie was the only member of the board who still believed her son to be alive, and so when the party reported one more body and no sign of Roy, all she could do was mourn in silence.

It was likely only ten minutes after that final report that another was sent in. Nearby Roy’s crash site, in a grove they had only briefly looked over, had been a large plant, something they’d at first overlooked. At the time, it was not understood that the Yenna was home to a rare breed of flora found more commonly on death-worlds than planets such as Rezner – the tentacle plant.

Before the search party’s ship had been able to prime its engine for launch, a final sweep of only two men had found the plant writhing as if something was thrashing around inside. Marie listened with undivided attention as she heard the men prying open the plant’s fleshy petals, her heart racing until finally a weak, desperate cry emerged from within. Her chest flooded with a biting cold as she could little more than listen to the sound of her son struggling to be free; it took an hour for Roy to be carefully extracted from the plant, and Marie never stopped listening for a second.

The return trip would last until the morning while they tried to stabilize Roy, and so Marie found herself in the grips of a terrible, sleepless night. She could find no comfort as she tried to imagine what her darling could be feeling at that moment – the effects of a tentacle plant on a Esterian’s evolved sexual system are commonly dire after 24 hours, and if the on-site medic’s predictions were true, Roy had been trapped inside of it since he landed four days ago. It was uncertain if he could even survive the detoxification period of the plant’s venom, but it was understood without saying that his mind would never be the same again.

When the ship arrived in the morning, Marie marched right to the docking station, set on seeing her son. She’d already waited long enough to see her child’s face again; any longer and she was unsure how she’d endure the pain. To her complete dismay, she was met instead by a wall of Esterian sentinels, keeping her at a distance as a pod was unloaded from the ship; an equilibrium pod, a device meant to mute the senses of a patient who had suffered dangerous levels of sexual stimuli in the field.

Trying to use her position as director of the Time and Space Police to order the sentinels to stand aside, she found herself turned away by order of Councilor Roven, the head of Ester’s entire military, until Roy could be declared stable enough to be seen by the director. Whether it was in Roven’s interest to spare her the sight of her son in this state or to torment her for her personal attachment to the search effort, she couldn’t say. It did give her some form of hope, however, when she was given reassurance that she would be the first person to hear about a change in Roy’s health; she knew that such news could just as easily bring her more grief, but the director had reached a state where she couldn’t muster another iota of doubt in her mind.

For hours, she waited by the communicator in her office, pacing with heavy steps, feeling as if the world was punishing her for some crime she’d committed against it long ago. It was likely a sign of grave arrogance that she’d see a tragedy on her son as a punishment upon herself, but an arrogance not uncommon to the grief-stricken. She had nearly lost her son, and so she felt it easier to place blame on something far greater than anything she’d ever known than accept that what had happened to Roy was just chance.

It was already a burden on her heart to walk the halls of the agency as a widow, death having made itself a friend of hers years ago, when it claimed the life of Roy’s father, another soldier of the agency. While her husband’s passing had motivated Roy to pursue his ambitions of becoming a soldier, fueling his rise to the rank of top agent, it had filled Marie with an unyielding sense of apprehension concerning her son serving in the field; the events of four days ago had only cemented those fears, and she felt she had only herself to blame, as if her worrying had brought these events to transpire.

Finally, the communicator’s ring pierced the air, Marie’s hand lunging to accept the call. Her heart began to race all over again, hands shaking as she braced herself for whatever news was to come. “Hello? Dr. Duroe?”

“Good evening, Director.” A voice replied, aged by sporting a tone that put Marie’s present worries at ease. He did not sound like he was trying to find a means of putting bad news into words, and so she relaxed. “I bet you’ve been wondering about the state of your son-”

“I’ve been by the communicator for hours.” She was quick to reply, gasping out as she brushed the beginnings of tears from her eyes. She knew it looked unprofessional, but there was a breaking point at which most people would hold no regard for such thing. “Please, tell me he’s okay. Lie to me if you have to.”

There was silence. “He  _ will _ live, Director. His sexual energy system is severely damaged, however, and his mental state is...complicated. For your sake, I would not recommend you see him, but if you are certain, I can let you in after I leave for the night-”

“I’ll be there. I can’t leave him alone in a time like this, Doctor.”

Again, silence for a time. “If you insist. Come by the medical ward later tonight; I will be waiting for you.”

With that, the call ended, leaving Marie alone to let the doctor’s words repeat themselves over and over in her head. Still, it did not deter her from her decision – she had to see her son.

With the night falling on Ester, Marie found her way to the medical ward, making sure not to attract unwanted attention; she’d assumed the good doctor was not supposed to be letting her in to visit Roy so soon, and for that she was more thankful than apprehensive. Approaching the door to the sexual trauma ward, she felt her feet growing heavier despite every part of her that drove her onward. Knocking quietly on the door, she waited, each moment ending with her heart pounding in her chest as the feeling of apprehension grew. She’d grown a bad habit out of anxiety as of late.

When the door opened, instead of some sentinel or Roven himself peering out at here, Dr. Duroe stepped out and gave her a simple smile. With a sigh, he stood aside, leaving the door open, gesturing toward it idly. “I know how much this has affected you, Marie.” He frowned faintly, running a hand through his beard before he looked down the hall, seeing no one. “He’s in there, partly awake. He hasn’t been very responsive, but he’s more delirious than anything; I doubt he got much sleep inside that plant. Best not keep him awake much longer.” Taking a few steps away, he paused. “Lock the door before you leave.”

Slowly, Marie nodded, watching the doctor walk away, the sense of hesitance in her slowly fading away. Looking to the open door, she took a deep breath and stepped inside. Though the walls were covered in charts and machinery, all she could focus on was the bed at the end, and the man laying in it. With each careful step toward the bed, she noticed him look faintly more in her direction. Still, his eyes looked unfocused, not looking at anything in particular, half-open as he lay there.

Within a moment, she was beside him, looking at the face of her son, troubled and weary as it teetered on the edge of sleep. It would not come to him, though, something keeping him in the waking world. Marie stared at him, completely silent, unsure what to say to her darling son. Finally, her lips pursed. “Roy..”

He made a quiet sound in reply, looking vaguely in her direction, eyes still largely unfocused. He definitely recognized somebody was there, but he couldn’t seem to recognize her voice or phase. A waking dream. Marie’s lips pulled into a frown as she gently leaned in closer, hand reaching out, shaking as it cleared the distance between her and Roy, cupping his cheek. He winced faintly, pressing his cheek into it after a moment, breathing heavily. His cheek was hot, flushed red, his body still no-doubt responding to the venom in his veins. Looking down, she could see the obvious effects of it, his gown tented enough to lift the blanket on him.

It brought a blush to her face, of course, but she knew it was not of his own will that he was this way; this was the plant, still buried in his mind with its toxic lifeblood. If she were a woman who would hold grudges against an organism that knows little more than serving its own needs, she’d have killed it herself. Looking at Roy now, though, she was just glad she still had a son to wish a full recovery for. “My boy..” She sighed, rubbing his cheek slowly.

It was a mother’s intuition that drove her hand to pull away from his cheek. She could tell he needed more than just a touch on his face; he was safe now, and with a person who loved him more unconditionally than anyone else could. Even if he could not tell who she was, or where he was, he deserved to feel loved and warm. With a delicate touch, she leaned in, arms sliding beneath him, pulling him up slightly as she sat beside him. With an exhausted sigh, she hugged her son, fighting back the tears on her breath, rubbing his back in slow circles.

Roy made a hesitant sound, his body burning up against hers. His own arms, shaky as leaves, wrapped around her in return, and for a moment, they just remained like that, only their breathing and heartbeats lending sound to the room. Slowly, his head turned to face her, their eyes meeting; even if he did not seem to recognize them, it made Marie smile to know Roy was looking at her.

Then, in an unexpected turn of events, he made a quiet noise and leaned in, Marie only able to let out a gasp before her lips were met by his own, another sound emerging from her son their lips pressed together. It was something primal; a powerful want, his hands rubbing along her back like it was some treasured something he’d been searching for. His teeth caught her bottom lip, the director shivering as his breathing only grew faster.

Deep down, she could feel the desire to push him away, but she was not in the same mental state she would usually be. She had fallen and hit rock-bottom these last few days, so desperate for a moment of joy, however fleeting, that she would allow even this. Looking into Roy’s eyes, she took in every detail, allowing him to gently suck her lip as the hands on her back rubbed ever more enthusiastically. She could feel him pressing against her – all of him, and the feeling of his hardened member through the fabric against her body made her quiver. She wasn’t sure what emotion shuddered over her skin – disgust, or anticipation. It was not common for even an Esterian woman to feel something like this toward her children; sexually-evolved as they were, they were not without a set of taboos in their culture.

Still, Roy and her had grown into a different sort of relationship than others. Since the day his father passed, the two of them had drifted closer and closer together, looking out for one another and supporting the other whenever life felt unbearable. There was no question that she loved her son, and it was no question that he loved her; they were all they had in an unpredictable world among dozens of other unpredictable worlds. That was what had made it so hard to let him go; this was what made this kiss last for hours, when it likely lasted a minute.

When their finally broke, a faint smile was on Roy’s face, his hands now resting on Marie’s waist. Gently, they squeezed, though her hips were not nearly so gifted as many of Ester’s women. Still, he seemed pleased, rubbing faintly down her thigh, his face looking elated to be feeling another humanoid, even if he had no idea whom it was yet. A part of her didn’t want to deny him that joy. He looked so content.

He looked just like his father.

“Kali..”

She felt her body freeze as the words fell from his lips, and for a moment, her face fell as well. Again, she cupped his cheek, gently rubbing her thumb against the skin. It seemed to comfort him somewhat, but he was still more worked up than anything. His hardon continued to press against her, and despite whatever interests her mind may have to deny it, her body was as Esterian as anyone other, growing hot at the rubbing. Even now, she could feel the energy flowing through her – arousal, potent and raw, almost as common a sensation to an Esterian as the feeling of blood in your veins. If anything, they both needed a means of curbing their libidos; Roy’s needed something to help him release the toxins, and she hadn’t felt hands on her in so long.

Without a word, she kissed him again, blushing as his hands rested on her rear. She was sure he was expecting something thicker the way he reached for it; Kali was probably far more sexually impressive than her, but she also assumed those were the dejected worries of an aged woman. Where his mind pictured the smooth, chocolate skin of an Eastern-Esterian woman, it instead ran against pale flesh, his hands slipping under the back of her top to run along her body, where he could truly feel her. A shiver ran up her spine, her core growing hotter at the feeling.

Still, his hardon rubbed insistently against her, a sensation that was slowly driving her madder and madder by the moment. Carefully, she reached down to rub the shape, smiling as her son’s face lit up in approval. He was rigid, his cock twitching against the fabric in a manner that only egged her own to continue rubbing it, her heart racing with every faint noise Roy made. Slowly, the hands on her rear rubbed in faint circles, Roy biting his lip as a grunt escaped him, Marie shivering as her ass was felt up.

There was still a part of her that was fighting this, though at this point her entire body was burning for this. As she started to move more onto the bed, her boots squeaked faintly against the smooth floor. Roy seemed to respond curiously to it, Marie looking at him as she instead lifted a leg, showing off the boot. He looked at it, reaching out to run his hand against the material. He seemed to like it, humming as his thumb traced over it; this was curious to Marie, to say the least. She’d never known Roy to be fond of boots.

She would have no hope of stripping down fully with this voice in her head constantly protesting against this. If she was to do this for her son, she’d have to do it like this, and so she looked him over with a tender expression, hand trailing from his chest to the shape in his gown, pulling the fabric back. Roy shivered as the gown’s material rubbed against his shaft, Marie biting her lip when his impressive length was revealed to her. He and his father really were similar in many ways, and it was in this way that her body began to burn more and more; she hadn’t felt a cock inside of her in far too long.

Carefully, she shifted until she had her knees resting on either side of Roy, looking back at the twitching shaft now exposed to her, her body trembling with anticipation and shock at what she was about to do. Reaching down, she lifted her skirt just enough to help her shift her panties aside, her womanhood dripping faintly onto the head of Roy’s prick. He mumbled something happily in reply; she didn’t care to listen, for it may sober her up from this state. Letting the skirt fall again, she adjusted herself atop him so that his prick would finally, delicately rub against her mound.

It was as thrilling a sensation as it was terrifying, though the latter could always inspire the former in a person. Roy moaned again as his hips pressed up to grind against Marie’s pussy, his hands resting on her rear again as the older woman gathered her courage. It was now or never; she could easily pull her panties back over her groin and leave Roy here, but she knew that wasn’t an option she could deal with. With a deep breath, she cupped his face in both hands, pressing her pussy down against his swollen cock-head until her labia parted, accepting him inside.

In an instant, she felt his thick length fill her hot walls, sinking nearly to the hilt until she stopped herself, a hand lifting to cover her mouth, muffling a sharp groan that escaped her lips. He felt huge inside of her quivering walls, hands balling into fists against his chest as she tried to regain her composure. Slowly, she started to roll her hips, whimpering as every motion made her son’s member rub against her sensitive flesh. She should have taken him inside of a less consequential hole; now that it was in her pussy, she felt her instincts refusing to let go of it. The Esterian will is strong, even in women such as Marie.

In time, the gentle rolling of her hips became more solid bouncing, Marie panting as again and again her tight mound sunk down to press against Roy’s groin. Every time their flesh met, a small wet sound rung in her ears, growing only louder as more and more of her fluids drooled down his thick shaft. It felt insane to admit, but as she rode Roy’s cock, she began to whine his name, owning up to the reality that it was her son’s twitching cock that was making her pussy feel alive again. Roy, meanwhile, couldn’t stop whining and gasping, sweat beading on his skin as she heard that girl’s name repeatedly escape his lips. She didn’t care what moan he named, however; he was pleasuring her, not Kali. Bouncing faster, she leaned over him, rubbing her feet slowly against his legs, letting him hum as her boots brushed against his skin.

It seemed to make it all feel better to him, and so she rubbed her boots gently against his skin as she continued to ride his throbbing length, her breasts bouncing faintly in her shirt. She hadn’t had sex with her clothes on since she was a young cadet, still growing to accept her body; sex in a medical ward was a complete first, the sound of his bed creaking as she writhed atop him filling her with a strange sense of urgency. Roy’s hands slapped firmly against her ass, making Marie gasp out and roll her hips harder down on his groin, shivering as he filled her aching walls again and again.

This felt far too good for Marie’s comfort, but she knew she had taken this too far to stop herself; she couldn’t stop, even if she genuinely wanted to. Deep down, she knew there was a part of her that may have wanted this for a while, and today was when it finally won out over her. Roy slapped her again, whimpering about how good it felt, and all Marie could do was smile, leaning in to kiss his forehead as she continued to ride his shaft.

It was like her core was filling with fire, a sensation continuing to grow and grow inside of her like she was ready to erupt. She knew what it meant, and from the slow but persistent throbbing of the shaft buried inside of her, she knew Roy was feeling something similar. With increased persistence, she rode harder and harder, Roy groaned loud and groping at her ass as she took his entire length into her trembling walls again and again.

Finally, she felt that rising flame burst into an inferno, one her walls were quick to clamp down and convulse around, Marie arching hard as a cry escaped her lips. She could feel Roy tensing up under her, gritting his teeth and gasping out that name again as warmth flooded into her. For a while, she remained like that, sitting atop her son’s shaft, her heard pounding as cum dripped slowly down from her nether lips. There was no concern in her mind about the seed that now coated her walls; her body would reject his similar genes. It was the fact that she would regret doing something like this alone that had kept her from it in the past – now, there was hardly any regret to be found in her.

Roy seemed similarly pleased, hands running up and down her back, rubbing her through the fabric. Marie let a relaxed hum fall from her lips, her hands brushing along his chest as she relaxed, leaning over him. Again, their lips met, Marie’s mind beginning to glaze over in a similar manner to Roy’s. She wasn’t sure what was coming over her, but as soon as she felt Roy’s length hardening again inside of her, she started to move again.

It was like a machine fulfilling its only purpose, their hips grinding against one another as they both reveled in this taboo pleasure. Despite not knowing who was riding him, Roy seemed to love the experience regardless, his hands making themselves no stranger to her body. As the minutes dragged on, becoming a blur to the two of them, she felt Roy moving more and more in unison with her. He was coming further and further back into reality with each movement, each burning wave of pleasure, every climax between the two of them.

At some point, she’d relinquished control to him, her mind too lost in the pleasure to resist when his hands began to guide her around. Soon, she found herself beneath him, legs wrapped around his waist as he groaned and bucked into her, then in his lap again, bouncing like it was all she could think of. As the minutes became hours, she felt Roy everywhere an Esterian woman could let a lover, her eyes rolling up into her skull as the energy produced by her arousal threatened to overpower her.

She wasn’t sure what time it was that he’d chosen to take her from behind, but it was near the end of these euphoric hours that she found herself laying on her belly, face buried in the pillow as Roy held firmly onto her hips, bucking into her rear. It was a constant stream of bliss and moans from the two of them, but at some moment, it seemed like the veil lifted. Roy’s hips faltered, his hands tensing up momentarily as if he’d walked in on something not meant for his eyes, even if it was his own body doing it. She looked back at him, unsure what was happening, and then their eyes met.

Roy was looking right into her eyes. He saw her.

Still, he didn’t stop. He looked almost too caught up to stop, his hips still going, hands continuing to hold onto her as he ravaged his mother, knowing now who was writhing in front of him in ecstasy. When she felt her womanhood gush onto the bed, and the following surge of warmth inside of her rear, Roy’s length slipped out of her, the two again sharing a look. For a moment, they were both silent. Neither of them knew what to say. Neither of them knew if anything could be said. Without any words, Marie shakily reached back to pull her panties back up, climbing off the bed and leaning against the wall, still breathing heavily. She had been in bliss only moments ago, but now the guilt, temporary as it may be, was washing over her.

Without another look into the eyes of her son, she left, the only sounds in either of their minds being the sound of their own hearts pounding in their chests, and the clicking of Marie’s boots on the floor, fading into nothing down the hallway.


	7. BONUS! Mother and Son, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy finally confronts his mother over what happened years ago after the Rezner incident. Will the schism between mother and son be healed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a month after the Purification Event.

With the afternoon sun beating down on Roy Quell and his partner Elise’s home, the air hung with a beautiful silence, only pierced by the occasional cry of bliss emanating from within its walls. Ever since they’d begun living together, the obvious next step for a relationship as strong as theirs – one strong enough to overpower a witch on the verge of becoming a dark goddess – sex has become a common occurrence. Sex was already a common habit of Esterians, their biology requiring an active sex life to maintain a healthy body and mind, but Roy and Elise took to pleasing one another like they had realized themselves as two halves of a glorious whole.

Their moans echoed through the halls of their abode, bringing a blush to the face of their house guest, the aforementioned witch Lamia; still under their watch, she was stuck to study as best she could with the sound of her hosts making furious love in their bedroom. Had she not become a nice and tidy girl when her body was purified by Roy and Elise themselves, she’d be pleasuring herself to the sound, but instead she tried her best not to let the sound distract her.

In the bedroom, the room was alive with the sharing of heated breath, the gentle tremor of motion atop the bed, and the united cries of the two lovers embraced in the most carnal fashion, the sheets pulled back to leave them exposed to the world. Elise was presently atop Roy, her hands resting on the toned chest of her boyfriend as she feverishly bounced herself on her lover’s long cock, her pussy drooling down the length and onto his groin like it had been awaiting it all morning; in truth, it had been.

“Oh~!” Elise whined, arching her back as she ground her groin against Roy’s, feeling his length pulsing inside of its secondary home; inside of her. Roy gasped as a grin spread across his face, his hands going to cup his lover’s ass as she bounced, watching her breasts bounce again and again with every rise and fall of her her hips. The sound of their flesh hitting was another to add to the faint symphony of their lovemaking, as moving as any orchestra’s. “Roy, nn!! You’re so big~!”

Roy chuckled, squeezing his lover’s ass firmly in his hands as he rolled his hips to meet her, the sight of his cock now slick with her arousal only driving him to pump himself faster and faster into her core. He could hear her breathing getting faster, her eyes rolling up in bliss, and he knew what it all meant – Elise would cum soon. With this in mind, Roy was quick to shift the situation into his court, wanting to make sure that he gave her as thrilling an orgasm as he could, turning them over so that Elise now squirmed beneath him between her lover and the bed, Roy kissing her neck as he started to rapidly pump his shaft into her, letting his swollen head rub against her sensitive inner walls as they quivered around him.

Quiet swears slipped out into the space between Roy and Elise’s lips before they crashed together, sweat glistening on both of their skin as he again and again pounded his length into the love of his life, hearing her moans grow louder and louder, her walls clamping down more forcefully around him. When their kiss broke, they looked into each other’s eyes, their hearts beating like thunderous drums as one. “Roy,” She gasped out, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist to keep him buried inside her, “cum inside me, please~!”

Roy felt some heat flush into his cheeks, though he had no reason to refuse Elise her request, grunting as he bottomed out again and again into her warm cunt. Her quivering walls squeezed his thick length in their vice-like grip, potentially trying to milk his cock; however, Roy had stamina to spare, a shudder escaping his lips as he feverishly bucked into her tightened walls, making Elise tense up against him as juices started to gush out against his groin, coating his cock in her cum.

With Elise’s orgasm out of the way, the poor girl’s eyes squeezed shut as loud groan after breathless whine left her lips, Roy began to hammer her into the sheets, her cum letting him buck faster into her, though his breathing was getting similarly fast by now. Slowly, his hands would ball into fists, grasping at the sheet in an attempt to anchor himself, his heart pounding so fiercely in his chest that he felt it may burst. His cock was throbbing and twitching like an animal about to breed its mate, the growing pressure in his shaft coming to a head when he through his head back, gasping as his cock erupted with cum inside of her, his thick seed splashing all over the insides of Elise’s pink womanhood.

“Hah, god!” Elise arched against him, hands grasping at the sheets herself as she felt his thick cum coat her inner walls, relaxing against the bed with an exhausted pant after a moment. She looked like she was in heaven, her eyes nearly twinkling with joy as she felt his cum start to leak out of her. Roy pulled out, smiling himself as he lay beside her, panting quietly as he put an arm around her, letting her snuggle up to her lover. For what felt like a few minutes, they just laid on the bed like that, not exchanging a single word beyond their own panting.

Finally, Elise sat up, stretching out her arms before running her hands through her hair; her locks had become messy during their lovemaking, though it was rarely too bad for her skilled hands to fix. Within about half a minute, she’d combed her fingers through her hair to the point that it looked neat as ever, something Roy couldn’t help but still be impressed by. Looking to him, she smiled. “How do I look?” She smiled wide, tilting her head as she again rolled her shoulders and stretched faintly, trying to loosen back up after getting so tense in climax.

“Beautiful as the day we met.” Roy smiled, sitting up after a moment and giving his own arms a stretch, steadying his breathing to help his heart slow down from its rapid beating. If there were nothing left to do in the day, the two of them would have spent a lot more time on the bed, simply reveling in the afterglow of their session; unfortunately, duty still called them. Roy had recently been reinstated as an agent, and so it was a requirement for the two of them to hand in reports to the director on a weekly basis; normally, it would be on a biweekly on monthly basis, but with recent events considered, it was ruled wiser their reports be more frequent – at least for now.

Today would be the day they handed in their weekly report, and though Roy understood that is was part of his responsibility as a member of the agency, it still put a strange sense of apprehension on his shoulders to know he’d need to go in and face the director – his mother.

He loved his mother dearly; there was hardly a day during his first few years on Earth that he didn’t think about her, and how his departure must have hit her. Still, he knew he had to do it – whom he had to do it for, though, was still something he debated to himself to this day. With all the strong emotions evoked when he would dwell on his past, it was hard to think that he could ever face his mother again in earnest – acting like nothing had ever happened between them wasn’t something he could bring himself to do, even if it was part of his duty as an agent.

Elise had risen from the bed by now, strolling with a sway in her hips toward the closet, wasting little time in finding her uniform. As if to tease her lover, the blonde bent forward as she prepared to slip it on, presenting her round ass to him with the faintest wiggle. Roy was pulled from his thoughts for a moment to admire the sight, though it wasn’t long before his mind was back on more looming matters. Elise thankfully didn’t notice, idly wiggling her pale rear before she pulled her V-panties on, the fabric still hugging her body and putting her on display; Esterian clothing could have a similar habit of being revealing as well.

With her uniform on, she reached for her boots, sliding them on delicately with a hum, smiling when each of her toned legs were wrapped to the knee in her favorite footwear – another sight Roy appreciated, though deeper down than the appreciation he normally felt for his girlfriend. “You should get dressed too, Roy.” She looked back at him, trying to appear serious, though Roy could see the smile she was trying to keep from spreading across her face. “You have to at least show up to HQ in your uniform before you can take it off.”

He gave her an amused look, though it did take a moment before he rose himself, strolling to the closet and reaching for his own uniform, noting Elise still playfully eyeing his shaft as it hung between his legs; however, it was soon wrapped in the tight fabric of his V-panties, Roy pulling the tight bodysuit on over it before reaching for his own boots. Running his fingers carefully over the fabric, he felt a faint glimmer of arousal at the sensation of the boot’s material, though he was quick to shake it off, pulling each boot up. They went to his knee, just like Elise’s, and with them on, he couldn’t help but feel a little flicker of happiness. It was a strange feeling that wearing boots like these brought him, but he couldn’t help but love it – Elise seemed to notice, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek before bumping her own boot against his playfully. “You know, you could have asked me to wear them in bed.” She teased.

“I wouldn’t have wanted to leave the bed, then.” He replied back, pressing his lips briefly to her forehead. Though he was still hesitant to go to HQ today, he didn’t want Elise to probe him on the matter, so he was trying his best to keep his apprehensions under control. Biting his lip, he took a moment to consider something. Steeling himself, he looked at Elise with a contemplative expression. “Elise..?”

“Yeah, Roy?” Elise looked at him, raising a brow, still oblivious to his desires to avoid the situation.

“Well,” Roy started, “I figured it might be a good idea if I stayed here with Lamia; you can hand in my report for me, couldn’t you?” He gestured to the data pads on the dresser beside them. “You could tell the director,” he decidedly refrained from referring to Director Quell as his mother, “that I couldn’t make it. Lamia can’t be left alone, after all.”

“I imagined we were going to bring her with us; it’s not like she’s never been to HQ before.” Elise pouted almost immediately, glancing at the data pad before diverting her attention back to him. “Roy,” She said with a tiny huff, “It sounds like you’re trying to get out of your report. Is something wrong?”

Her jump to being concerned brought a small frown to Roy’s face, though he could hardly blame her; she had been very excited when his agent status was reinstated, so the notion of him not wanting to go in must raise some concerns for her. With a sigh, he crossed his arms. “I..” He wasn’t sure what to say exactly, and that only made Elise look more worried.

However, after a moment, she seemed to come across a moment of clarity, crossing her arms as she looked into her boyfriend’s eyes. For a moment, it seemed like they had a moment of understanding, though while Roy looked like he wanted to avoid those emotions plaguing him concerning his mother, the look in Elise’s eyes suggested something very different. “Roy,” She stepped closed, cupping his cheek, “this could be your chance to put what happened between you and her in the past. You can’t just run from it, whether you like it or not; running doesn’t help anyone.”

Roy froze, his heart once again returning to its rapid beat as he looked at Elize’s expression of worry. He looked shocked, to say the least, his hands balling faintly into fists as the last few words fell from her lips. “How..” He blinked, staring at her. “Do you...”

“I do.” She nodded slowly, biting her lip as she finally broke her gaze to look at their boots instead.

“How do you know about it..?” His face was becoming concerned now, Roy unable to hide the shock in his tone. All this time, he’d thought that only he and his mother knew about what had transpired his first night back home after he’d crash-landed on Rezner – that fateful night where, in a fit of emotional anguish and distress for her son, Director Quell had made love with him. Even now, it stood out as a jarring memory, a moment that even now evoked a strange mixture of emotions; to this day, the lack of regret he felt was what shook him the most.

For a moment, Elise was silent, still looking down at their feet. Finally, she slowly looked up to him, again meeting his eyes. “Director Quell...Marie, told me.” She admitted, noting that Roy’s hand had since balled into fists. She didn’t look scared at all, though Roy could see in her face that she regretted letting it slip out that she knew. “Me and your mother are good friends, you know, Roy. Back in the day, well,” She looked to her hands, now fussing with them idly, “we were even lovers; I guess your mother grew to lean toward women after everything happened.”

Seeing that Roy still looked surprised, though not entirely shocked by the admittance that Elise and Marie had history of their own, she was quick to continue. “There came a point during all of that where, well, she finally confided in me what happened when you got back from Rezner..” She bit her lip, sighing as she looked into Roy’s eyes, seeing the obvious concern hiding behind them.

With hesitance, she cupped his face again in her hands, trying to give him a reassuring smile. “Roy, there’s nothing to worry about; your mother still loves you with all her heart. She doesn’t see you any different, but..” She winced at the notion in her mind. “She was really torn up after all of that, and the fact that you left without a word after it..” Roy could see the trepidation in her face. “It may have helped you, Roy, but it didn’t help her.”

Roy was silent; for a moment, Elise was afraid she might have went too far with her words. However, it wasn’t much longer before she noticed his lips slowly pulling into a frown, his hands trembling slightly as he looked down. Elise was able to see tears trying to escape his eyes, Roy holding them back to the best of his ability. “..You’re right.” He looked at her, seeing an expression of surprise spreading across his face. “I didn’t know what to do, Elise. I was...confused, and scared and,” he bit his lip for a moment, “I was angry. That time was so hard for me, Elise; I couldn’t touch anybody, not even people close to me, without it setting my nerves on fire. I was constantly horny, and...I was angry my mother would do something like that with me while I was like that..”

“I was scared that if anybody found out, it could ruin my mother’s career, not mention my own. But,” he gulped on nothing, tears starting to fall down his cheeks, “the worst part of it was always the fact that I never regretted what happened. Ever since my father died, I was the only one my mother had. We grew so close..” He looked down, trembling a little. Elise had gone from looking shocked to looking concerned, wrapping her arms around him and holding him as he spoke.

“I joined because I wanted to be like her; I wanted her to be proud of me..” He pressed close to Elise as she hugged him, his heart racing. “I should have stayed, I know...we could have talked it over, and maybe things would have been different,” He trembled, “but I chose the coward’s way out and ran..”

Elise finally broke the hug, taking a step back to look Roy in the eyes, putting her hands firmly on his shoulders, rubbing slowly to try and soothe his crying. “Roy,” she said, her tone far more direct and serious than it had been before, “this is your chance to make it right.”

For a moment, they were both silent; Roy’s crying had stopped, leaving only silence between the two of them. Finally, Roy felt himself slowly nodding, trying to find the right words in response to Elise. He knew she was right; he’d had this discussion with himself numerous times back on Earth, especially once the Lamia situation started and he was once again contacted by his mother. However, he supposed he needed the affirmation of his lover to realize that there may actually be a chance to fix the schism between his mother and himself. Before he could say anything, though, Elise leaned in, briefly capturing his lips, her hands going to his back and rubbing it in slow circles.

“Here’s what we’ll do.” Elise said once their kiss was broken. “I’m going to call and say neither of us can make it today. Tomorrow, though?” She raised both brows, looking serious. “I want you to talk to your mother. No excuses, okay?”

Roy nodded slowly after a moment, sighing faintly. He knew there wasn’t a way out of this; honestly, he knew he should try to get out of it, either. This was something that needed to happen, whether he liked it or not, so he was at least grateful that Elise would allow him a day to ready himself.

 

Without any further discussion, Elise left Roy to stand alone with his thoughts while she went to make a call.

* * *

 

The next day, it was hard for Roy to say he was confident in the plan of finally confronting the gap between his mother and himself head-on, but it was for his own good that he awoke the next morning ready to finally face it; running wouldn’t do him any good, and it was about time he admitted it. As their household’s daily routine played out, all three residents were largely quiet; Roy would focus on getting himself ready, Elise would keep an eye on him to make sure everything was fine, and Lamia would go about her business knowing that she would likely need to accompany them; she couldn’t be left alone, even with her good behavior, and since Celis wasn’t available to watch her, she’d be going with them to HQ for the first time since her trial.

When Roy checked in on her in her bedroom, he was surprised to see her looking through her new assortment of boots, wanting to pick the best one – he’d made a habit of buying her a new pair every now and then, knowing that they’d grown on her since the beginning of their stay. Lamia noticed Roy in the doorway as she began to pull on a pair of knee-high leather boots, a smile on her face as she felt the material brushing along her smooth skin. She looked a little excited, actually; Roy had figured that she would be dreading her return to HQ, but her expression had a sense of hope to it that he hadn’t expected to see from the nice and tidy girl he’d come into custody of.

“Excited?” He asked, leaning on the doorframe, his own booted feet lightly tapping on the ground. “I thought you’d be nervous.”

“I’m both.” Lamia nodded as she looked at the dress she’d picked out; a white dress, simply with light frills near the bottom, a black ribbon wrapped around the waist that would compliment her boots. “I know that last time I was there, people wanted me, um..” She looked down slowly, frowning at the grim thought. However, she seemed to brighten up. “But I’ve been such a good girl, right?”

Roy nodded, smiling softly as he walked in, cupping Lamia’s cheek in his hand. “You’ve been a very good girl, Lamia. Just stick with us while we’re there, okay? Everything will go fine.”

She nodded, returning the smile before she looked to the dress again. “Um, can I get some privacy so I can dress?”

With another nod, Roy was quick to leave Lamia alone to her own devices, heading off to handle the rest of his responsibilities for the day before it would finally be time to head out with his lover and his ward.

The daily business of Ester’s Time and Space Agency was in full swing by the time that Roy, Elise, and Lamia arrived; agents were milling about on their way to debriefing and subsequent deployment, scientists were busy tinkering away in their labs working on new V-panty enhancements or potential application of sexual energy, and faint gasps of pleasure would echo down the halls from the bunk-room as agents relieved themselves of built-up energy. However, when the doors opened, and Roy Quell stepped in, everything seemed to pause for a beat while everyone in the room looked at him.

Roy had actually grown used to it; it was something that would occur before the incident, too, but now it carried a different tone from people simply stopping to acknowledge the director’s son. It made him stop for a moment, though he was quick to return to his steady pace when Elise patted him on the shoulder. She seemed to understand that it felt strange to be here once again after all that had happened; for a period of time, people had thought her a traitor, so she knew what it was like to see how her fellow agents looked at her change.

When their eyes fell upon the girl clad in white between them, a feeling of tension seemed to arise in the room. Eyes narrowed in contempt and suspicion, but Lamia tried to ignore it to the best of her ability as Elise and Roy led her off, making a beeline for the director’s office. Still, as they walked, Roy could see that Lamia was growing more and more nervous, her boots clicking skittishly against the floor as she walked, her eyes drifting down to look at all of their boots in hopes of ignoring the stares she was getting.

“ _ There she is, the witch..” _ A hushed voice hissed.

“ _ What is she doing here?” _

“ _ They should have just gotten rid of her after what she did to us..” _

As the whispers continued, Roy could feel Lamia’s hand starting to grasp his more firmly, squeezing it as he noticed tears starting to well in her eyes; the look on her face was heartbreaking, as if she felt she deserved all of this. A frown spread across Roy’s face at the sight, making him signal to Elise without a word, the look on his lover’s face telling him that she’d already noticed it too. “Elise,” he whispered, “maybe I should hand in your report for you.”

She nodded, her own hand gently squeezing on Lamia’s to try and comfort her, brushing her thumb along the skin. “Lamia,” she looked down at the shorter girl, “let’s go to my office, okay?” She leaned down and gave her a fast kiss on the head, smiling when Lamia nodded despite the tears threatening to come down her face. Without another word, Elise handed over her report before the two of them broke off to head toward Elise’s office, hoping that it would prevent anything unpleasant from happening. Lamia waved weakly to Roy as she walked away, a gesture he returned before looking toward the door to Director Quell’s office.

Roy took a moment to steel himself, unsure what to say when he first walked in; would he call her director? Should he call her mother? He stood there, staring with uncertainty toward her door, his heart starting to race. Before he could turn away, he took a deep breath, hands clasping into fists; he’d dragged Lamia here and put her through the judgement of his fellow agents, he couldn’t let her down by turning away at the last second. With a steady stride, he walked toward the door, preparing himself for the moment that it slid open, giving him a clear view of the familiar face seated behind her desk.

“Afternoon, Director.” He nodded as he walked in.

Director Quell looked up immediately at the sound of Roy’s voice, her eyes widened at the sight of the man before her. As Roy walked toward her desk, he could see a smile spreading across his mother’s lips. She was obviously surprised to see him in person, but it was a good surprise, and he could tell. “Well, Agent Quell, you’re right on time for your report. I was just finishing up reading another report.” She looked around him, seeing that he was alone. “Where is Agent Elise?”

“She thought it best to take Lamia to her office before there was an...incident.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking back toward the door. “People still need time to adjust to seeing Lamia after the purification event.”

Marie frowned at the notion that somebody may have been giving the ex-witch a hard time, though she was quick to change the subject rather than dwell on it and darken the mood. “That was a good idea of hers, then; I’ll have to have a talk to the other agents if they think it’s appropriate to make a fellow Esterian feel unwelcome here. Now,” She stood up, “I see you’ve been taking good care of yourself, Roy.”

Though he wouldn’t suspect his mother of anything suspicious, the older woman’s eyes were obviously focused on more than his face. He’d changed a lot over the last few years, and she was simply taking it all in; his lean build, like a swimmer’s, the way his fit body was defined by his suit, and how he still managed to work knee-high boots into his uniform and pull the look off without an issue. To any Esterian woman, he was a specimen worth desiring, even in the eyes of his own mother. She pursed her lips faintly, eyes showing that there some form of insidious thought happening behind them; though she wouldn’t say it to Roy, she could feel an all-too-familiar heat rising in her core.

Roy was in a similar position, his eyes taking in the sight of his mother as if it had been the first time he’d ever seen her, even though he’d seen her once or twice since his return. She cut a fine figure in her dress, though she wore an overcoat that left her body’s own points of definition obscured. Her boots, running up to her knees as well, were just as stylish as ever. Factor in her motherly bust, her soft hips, and the confident glint in her eyes, and was a beautiful woman, one Roy could easily imagine himself desiring. Just as Marie felt a familiar heat growing in her, he felt his member wanting to awaken, though he was able to subvert it using his trained will.

Roy was quick to stand at attention, smiling as he gave her a practiced Esterian salute. She returned it with a smile of her own, making a soft sound as she sat back down. Roy took a seat on the opposite side of the desk, setting his and Elise’s reports between him and his mother, seemingly unsure what to say. Marie slid them closer to herself, though it seemed she had a similar expression on her face, an awkward silence falling over the two of them, neither sure who would be the first to break it, and what they would say.

Deciding to finally address the tension in the air, Marie cleared her throat, looking directly at her son, a small smile spreading across her lips. “Roy,” she sighed faintly, “I missed you.”

Roy looked a little surprised, though the fact that the tension was finally being cut was definitely making it easier for him to relax, a similar smile spreading across his own face. “I missed you too, Mother.”

“I know right now may not be the best time to catch up,” She mused, opening up Elise’s report first, glancing it over, “but perhaps we could meet up at our old dinner spot after I’m off-duty?”

Roy blinked at the proposal, though his smile didn’t falter. Dinner with his mother? He knew where she was talking about, and it actually stirred up some good memories to think about the old restaurant they’d frequent for dinners together. It would be a place where they would both feel comfortable to open up; and perhaps they would finally be able to mend this gap between them.

“I’d love that, Mother.”

* * *

 

The sun was beginning to make its descent across the sky when Roy arrived at perhaps one of the most comfortable places for him to be with his mother. From the outside, it looked like any other Esterian restaurant, but to him and Marie, it was like a secondary kitchen; they’d shared many meals with one another here, back before they were split by fate. As the two settled in for dinner, moments seemed to turn into minutes, flying by at a rapid pace as Roy and his mother began to feel like they’d never been broken apart.

The food was as good as he remembered, and the sight of his mother smiling all the while only made it better. They exchanged small talk, largely discussing what it was like on Earth and what had happened on Ester over the last few years. As time slipped by, neither of them would mention the night Roy returned from Rezner, both hesitant to drag up those old memories and ruin this moment. However, they both seemed to realize that it would have to happen if this schism was to be resolved in its entirety.

They had chosen a corner booth in the restaurant, and so they were given a bit of privacy in which to discuss matters and catch up as mother and son, and when Roy felt it was finally time to stop acting like nothing wrong had ever happened between them, they would have a bit of discretion in which to talk about that fateful day. That decision seemed to come after their dinner was finished, both of them in a warm, open mood; if there were a better time for this, Roy had failed to recognize it.

“This has been amazing, Mother,” Roy smiled softly, though the shift in emotion behind his eyes was evident enough for Mario to stiffen up faintly in recognition of it, “and it’s been so nice getting to hear about how you’ve been. But..” He looked down at his plate. “We both knew this was going to come up, and I’m sorry I have to be the one to ruin the moment-”

“It’s fine, Roy,” She assured him, carefully reaching out to touch his hand, “I was prepared for this when we got here.”

With a nod, he wasn’t sure if he should postpone it with a buffer to the actual question. No, it would be better for both of them if he just went for it. “Why did you do what you did?”

Marie seemingly just nodded, pursing her lip as she seemingly tried to find the proper place to start. “Well, the shortest answer would be to say I wasn’t in my right mind. For the few days before they brought you home, I wasn’t sure if you were alive or not; you were the only survivor from your squad, and when they finally found you and brought you back to Ester, they wouldn’t let me near you, let alone allow me to  _ see _ you.” She sighed. “The head doctor back then, bless his heart, snuck me in to see you that night, and it broke my heart to see you like that; you didn’t even recognize me..”

“I gave you a hug, and that was when you kissed me. I could have stopped you, but there was this...part of me.” She looked into her son’s eyes. “It said that you needed it. You were the first person to touch me like that, and it was so good to feel it again; I didn’t care if you weren’t in your mind at the time, but when it came back and you realized what was happening...I was shocked.” She pursed her lip. “I felt so guilty over what I had done to you, so I ran back to my office, and I cried.” her lips fell into a frown. “I thought I had destroyed the relationship between us, and the fact that you left so soon after...it only made it seem like I really had..”

Roy was frowning as hard as she was, gently placing a hand atop hers. He was silent as he thought over everything, but he did look like he had some things of his own to say. “The plant’s toxins can put you into a sort of coma where you dream of something pleasant to help you cope; it’s evil, honestly. I was dreaming about...Kali.” He winced a little even saying her name; he’d found out soon after what had happened to Kali and the rest of his squad-mates. “She’d agreed to go out with me after mission, but, when I snapped out of it and saw who I was really with...I was shocked too.” His hand began to idly rub its fingertips against the top of her hand, finding her smooth skin pleasant. “You left so quickly, I couldn’t even collect all my thoughts before you were gone. All I was sure of, though, was that it was...amazing.”

Marie looked a little surprised, feeling color flush into her face; she knew it wasn’t the appropriate response to a statement like that, but it was hard to hold back a blush at Roy’s words. Roy noticed, but it didn’t stop him from continuing. “I’ll be honest, Mother...I’ve had a crush on you for a long time. After Dad passed away, I wanted to be there for you in any way I could. We grew so close, we were almost more like best friends than mother and son. When I hit puberty, well...that definitely made me stop thinking about you as my mother. I kept it to myself, though, because I didn’t want to ruin what we had together.”

“After we...did that, all I could worry about was how it would ruin your career if people found out. I couldn’t stand for it, so I called in a little favor when I could; you remember how there was an equipment malfunction that destroyed the infirmary’s security tapes?” He looked at her, looking a little amused by the heightened look of surprise on his mother’s face; she looked grateful, however, to finally know that it had been Roy whom had spared her the shame. “I wanted to talk to you about what happened afterward, but with my body being sensitive and...well, the mere thought of it at the time being enough to make me horny, I decided against it. I didn’t want to just jump you the next time I saw you, so I...that’s when I left.”

“I should have called you, at least; but, I didn’t want you to feel any more guilty..” He nodded slowly. “Still, I never actually...regretted what we did.”

Marie’s face shifted from surprise to shock, though it wasn’t long before she gently wrapped her hand around her son’s, their finger intertwining. “I...I don’t either.” She said, finally, in a low voice, her face flushed. For a moment, they were both silent, unsure what to do next. “So.” She looked into Roy’s eyes. “Where do we go from here, Roy?”

“Well, I’ve already found somebody.” Roy said softly, smiling a little now that if felt the air had been cleared. “Elise and I love each other dearly, though we do have an...agreement. She’s a very sexually open person, so she’s allowed to “relieve stress” with her fellow female agents. We agreed she wouldn’t be fooling around with any other men, though.”

Marie nodded in understanding. “Well, I can appreciate hearing about a couple that understands one another like that. I’ve recently found someone myself, though I can’t say it’s incredibly serious yet. I don’t believe you’ve met Dr. Livian? We started dating very recently.”

Again, silence seemingly washed over the two of them, their faces looking at ease despite an awkward aura in the air. Neither of them knew what to say next, though neither felt there was anything left to say. After a few moments, however, Roy felt something brush up against his leg, traveling up quickly before it would press against his groin, squishing his member back against his groin, earning a quiet noise from Roy in surprise. Looking down under the table, he saw his mother’s boot brushing against his groin slowly, his face flushing with color as he looked to see his mother’s face; she was maintaining a neutral expression, however, as if she was unaware of what was happening beneath the table.

As the boot slowly ground against his member, he could feel it starting to pulse and swell against it, his manhood hardening and aching as if a delicate hand was stroking it and not a boot rubbing him through the material of his pants. A blush began to crawl across his face, a moan nearly rising in him, though he willed both into submission when a waiter came by to take their plates and ask about dessert. Marie didn’t let up for a second, grinding her boot against Roy’s groin as she placed her order, Roy saying he didn’t need a desert; when the waiter left, Roy felt the moan finally escape him, though he kept it quiet, his face burning as he looked down again at the boot pressed to his cock.

With his heart speeding up in his chest, Roy decided he would play Marie’s game, raising his own boot and pressing it to her groin, rubbing the toe of it against her mound, manipulating and teasing her labia. She tensed up at the gesture, a lewd sigh leaving her lips, though she quickly regained her composure, eager to see who would crack first under this game of wills. For what felt like a few minutes, the two of them would rub each other off under the table, boots grinding against cock or pussy, their cheeks flushed as they stared into each other's’ eyes.

To their mutual surprise, despite her head start on Roy, it was Marie who buckled first, biting her lip hard as she felt herself orgasm and dampen her panties with her cum, grasping the table faintly for support. When she recovered, she sat back against her seat, panting hard. Her eyes were growing clouded with lust, her cheeks hot as she looked right at Roy, biting her lip. “H-hey, I’m thinking I’ll get my slice of cake to go?” She giggled faintly, taking Roy’s hand in her own, tongue running along her lips.

“There’s a hotel not too far from here. Maybe you should tell Elise you’re going to be home tomorrow; say you want to spend some quality time with your mama..”


	8. BONUS! Mother and Son, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Marie let their reservations melt away and share a night together after their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set almost immediately after the last chapter, obviously.
> 
> In other news, this chapter makes this story officially more than 40,000 words. Insane, right?

The hotel room’s door flew open as Roy and Marie rushed in, Marie’s arms wrapped around her son’s neck as he held her aloft in his own arms, supporting her back and holding her thigh as their lips waged a constant war with one another, crashing together in a heated embrace again and again as if the other might eventually fold. Their eyes were both glazed over with lust, their hearts both racing as their minds both reached the same conclusion; they had to make love, and soon.

Elise had understood perfectly what “quality time with his mother” had meant when Roy called in, but it was certainly not just an excuse for them to do something like this; they were having a wonderful time, exactly what Elise would want for them, although she likely didn’t imagine their dinner would end in the two decidedly renting a hotel room for the night.

Roy and Marie’s lips kept on with their battle, soft moans slipping out in the brief moments between their meetings, the older woman’s eyes slowly falling shut as she pressed closer to her son’s strong chest, her core burning with passion and an undeniable need for his touch. Roy’s body felt a similar heat, though it was more prone to materialize as a throbbing tent in his pants, a sizable bulge that Marie couldn’t help but ogle when presented a chance. “Roy,” She finally gasped out when their lips broke again, “put me down.”

Roy was quick to oblige his mother, carefully setting the older Esterian on her feet, a small sound of surprise escaping him when she dropped down to her knees, making him step back, idly reaching to shut the door behind him before pressing against it, biting his lip. Marie grinned up at him, reaching out and putting her hands on his hips, grasping his pants. “Now let your mother suck your cock..”

Marie’s hands were quick in undoing his zipper, unsurprising for an Esterian, the woman’s fingers wrapping around Roy’s thick shaft before he could voice any objections; not that he had any, his eyes were alight with excitement at the sight of his mother on her knees before him. “My, I forgot how huge you were..” She mused, her hand slowly pumping up and down his shaft, making him bite his lip as muted pleasure emanated from the spot she was rubbing. Without much more teasing, Marie’s lips opened up, wrapping around Roy’s shaft and enveloping it in warmth. Roy’s head leaned back against the door almost instantly, his hand going to rest atop his mother’s head as she began to bob her own, soft noises escaping her lips as she sucked on his cock with obvious experience.

It felt amazing to him, enough so that a gasp managed to leave him before he even had a chance to stop it, his hand grasping Marie’s hair as he felt her soft lips against his groin, his cock’s head now inside her tight, slick throat. She gently swallowed around his shaft, her tongue massaging its underside, its swift motions against his heated flush winning a series of groans from the man she was eagerly fellating. If Roy weren’t in control of his lust, he’d have started to fuck his mother’s throat at this kind of pleasure, but it seemed that Marie was just getting started anyway.

Without any sort of warning, Roy felt something press into his rectum, a sensation shooting up his spine as he felt the mysterious intruder begin to push deeper, vying to rub against his prostate. Looking down, he wasn’t surprised to see Marie’s arm hooking behind him, her middle finger buried in his asshole. A groan escaped him as he felt his prostate being rubbed slowly by his mother’s agile finger, the pace with which she sucked on his cock not slowing one bit, the twin sources of pleasure forming a fitting assault on Roy’s endurance, breaking him down bit by bit over the next few minutes.

As the minutes dragged on, Roy could feel his climax coming, pressure and heat slowly building in the base of his shaft and causing his balls to ache in a strangely fantastic manner, his cheeks flushing as he finally looked back down at his mother, her own eyes closed as she happily sucked on him. “Mother, I’m going to cum..” He mumbled, chewing his lip as he felt her tongue lapping at the pre that would bead on his tip.

Rather than pull off and stroke him to his finish, Marie would double down, pressing her lips to his base firmly as she tried to suck even harder than before on his shaft. This caught Roy off his guard, making him bite his lip firmly as he felt his cock twitch hard against her tongue, the pressure finally exploding from his tip, a shiver running up his spin as ropes of his thick cum poured out into his mother’s eagerly awaiting throat.

Not a single drop was spilled.

When Marie pulled away from Roy’s shaft, he could hear the soft sound of her swallowing, her cheeks flushed as she gulped down her son’s thick seed with a smile on her face. He could tell that it made her even more aroused than before, and he figured it was time for him to repay the favor. Not long after she’d finished swallowing him, Roy was quick to scoop his mother up in his arms, this time letting her legs wrap around his waist as his hands found themselves at home holding onto her taut rear, their lips meeting again faintly before he laid her out across the bed.

Marie giggled as she sprawled out on the sheets, her cheeks burning with excitement as she watched Roy lean over her, his hands resting on her sides as another kiss united their lips, though they were quick to start flowing all over the older woman’s body, feeling for the weak points in her clothes, rubbing her skin through the fabric. A gasp escaped her lips, but rather than silence it with his own lips, Roy instead pressed them to her neck, his hands finally moving to undo her coat. As it fell away, he’d pull her dress off, his lips quick press to every bit of exposed skin he would uncover, traveling down her body until he had her in nothing but her boots. Without hesitation, he pressed his lips to the side of the material for a moment before looking up at her.

“Well, it’s good to see my boy knows how to treat a woman..” Marie was blushing bright, her lips pulled into a sincere grin, her exposed womanhood dripping down her thigh. As if she hadn’t been aroused enough from what had happened back at the restaurant, now she had been handled more sensually than she could even remember being. With a smile on Roy’s lips, he crawled forward by a small amount, kissing her inner thigh, the one spot he’d neglected on the way down. “Especially,” she bit her lip, “that he should always repay a favor in kind.”

With a faint sound of amusement from Roy, he would place fluttering kisses all over the soft flesh of her thigh, kissing closer and closer with agonizing patience toward his real target, the pair of aching lips seated square between his mother’s legs. Leaning forward, Roy’s eyes slowly fell shut, and his lips would press to her lower pair. Immediately, Marie would arch faintly against the bed, a gasp escaping her lips as she felt Roy kissing her pussy again and again, each time applying just a bit more pressure; it was teasing of the worst kind, but Roy knew he could only give her so much of it before she’d whine. Wanting to avoid getting on her bad side, Roy’s tongue finally slipped out, brushing along her warm labia before plunging in, brushing for the first time against her pink, slick walls.

“Roy!” Marie gasped out, her hands grasping at the sheets as she felt his tongue slipping deeper into her, running in circles against her sensitive walls, the warm muscle pumping into her moving with an admirable level of skill even she could appreciate. Her son’s oral skills were as exemplary as anything else about him, and every moment spent with his tongue paying worship to her womanhood had her writhing faintly against the bed, her eyes shut tight. Roy couldn’t help but chuckle faintly as he felt her squirming, his tongue moving faster still inside of her.

It was a practiced game; one he’d played with Elise and Lamia before. He’d take his time laying out a map of their womanhood in his mind, even if he’d pleasured it just the day before, relearning their weakest points and giving each spot a furious attack from his trained tongue. Even for skilled agent like Elise, it was intense, something that would threaten to overpower her with pleasure on those occasions that he would toy with her before they made love. Marie, whom had never experienced something like this – at least not in a good while – was completely helpless to it.

“Roy, please, baby!” Marie groaned out in desperation, her walls quivering around him as his tongue struck her exactly where it made her skin crawl, both their hearts racing as Roy felt Marie’s legs wrapping themselves around his head, pulling him in until he was pressed to her pussy, nose against the skin, her boots resting on his back. Slowly, they would rub against him, sending another shiver down his own spine, making his tongue speed up inside of her, his hands moving to rub and squeeze as her thighs as they pressed around his head.

For what had to be a few minutes, Roy toyed with her like this, playing with her until she cried out his name and then pressing further. However, it seemed that Roy had more on his mind than simply eating out Marie, no matter how much she begged for more and squirmed against his touch. Marie was completely unaware to her son’s plans, but she was quickly made to be the focus of them when she felt his head pull away from her just long enough for him to turn her over, the older woman grunting when she hit the bed again on her belly, a perplexed expression on her face. She looked back once she was situated, though her face was quick to flush in surprise when she saw the hunger with which Roy’s eyes focused on her taut, yet pleasantly soft rear.

Without warning, Roy’s hands pulled her cheeks aside, gently pressing into the flesh as his face went between them, a soft kiss falling on her pucker before that same hot tongue that had been pleasing her womanhood began to assault her rear entrance. It was definitely a surprise to Marie, but the excited gasp that escaped her was a clear sign that she was not against it. Roy was quick to get to work, his tongue tip massaging over her hole before it pressed in, a pleased noise escaping him at how accepting she was of it; Esterian women have more control over their body’s muscles than humans, so it was as simple as Marie wanting it inside that Roy’s tongue was given entrance to her ass. Roy had no intention of squandering that permission.

With heated insistence, his tongue began the same game it had played in her pussy, lapping at the heated walls that now aggressively tried to squeeze down on it, his hands eagerly groping at her ass as he felt her squirming, the wiggling of her hips a silent plea for more, one Roy obliged without a single complaint. Her walls quivered in a manner similar to her pussy, but the lewd noises it drew from Marie’s lips were entirely different than the ones from before; he could tell with an instant that treating her like this would make her cum, and quickly.

“Roy, I’m surprised..” Marie gasped out happily, pressing her rear back against Roy’s face, inviting his tongue to continue its assault, every moment drawing forth more and more excited moans from her. It would probably shock many of the other agents to know that Marie Quell enjoys being touched in such a manner, but it was not much of a surprise to Roy; if she had been in a relationship with Elise, he had to figure she was open to this sort of thing, given his girlfriend’s fondness for using her V-Panties as a faux penis. It was by knowing Elise, and going by what fragments he can wall of their prior experience, that he knew exactly how to make her cry out in bliss.

Surely enough, it was not long before he heard her breathing growing faster, her moans growing higher in pitch and her body’s motions growing more and more desperate; her climax was coming, and it was obvious in everything she did. Roy’s hands would gently dig deeper into her asscheeks, his tongue swirling against her hot walls, the sound of her groans growing louder only encouraging him to give her more and more of what he was doing until, finally, he felt her body grow taut. Her body arched faintly against the bed, her toes curling as a drawn-out cry escaped her lips, her cum gushing from her lower pair and onto the sheets. “Roy..” She whined as she laid her head against the bed. “That was incredible..”

Roy pulled away from her ass with a smile, smacking it lightly and winning another little squeak from her; a good squeak, followed by Marie rolling onto her back, grinning up at her son. “I’m glad my boy ended up so talented in the bedroom; Elise is a lucky woman.” She mused, reaching out to run her hand along his cheek. Roy pressed his cheek faintly into her hand, smiling as wide as she was, his cheeks burning. This was certainly not a position he’d expect himself to be in again, but right now, he couldn’t say he regretted taking her to this hotel one bit.

It was obvious that Marie didn’t have a regret in her mind either, her skin beading with sweat, her cheeks flushed as bright as his were, like she was a virgin all over again. Something about this all had them both flustered, but it was comforting to know they shared the feeling. Without a word between them, Roy leaned in, wrapping his arms around her and just holding her close, sighing as they began to cuddle, ignoring the aching in both of their bodies for more in favor of just reminding one another what bonded them more than lust; love.

After a while, however, Roy could hear the quiet hum in his mother’s throat become a purr. “Now, Roy,” She giggled quietly, “I think we came here for a lot more than putting our money where our mouths are.” Opening her legs for Roy, she beckoned him closer with her finger, biting her lip in a manner far more provocative than any had seen the director act; not in years.

Roy was quick to take his position atop her, looking down into his mother’s lust-filled eyes as they both felt what they’d been waiting for this whole time – Roy’s shaft pressed to her slit. For a moment, they remained there, his cock slowly rubbing against her labia, though they both looked like they couldn’t take much more than a few fleeting seconds of teasing. Within the span of heartbeats, Roy’s cock pressed against her lips more firmly, then finally slipped in.

Immediately, Marie arched up against him, a sharp gasp escaping her as she wrapped her arm around his neck, her eyes rolling up as she just reveled in the feeling of Roy inside of her. It was tight, warm, and amazing for them both, Roy’s hips moving quickly to form a rhythm into her, his hands grasping faintly at the sheets as he leaned over her. His pace was slow, but it had enough force and steadiness that it won forth a soft orchestra of moans from the woman beneath her, her walls hugging tight around his shaft as he pumped it in again and again. Marie’s legs slowly wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, her breathing fast from the start as Roy’s shaft pressed deep into her.

A series of small sounds would escape Roy as well, his lips pressing to her neck as he pounded in, the bed shaking faintly as his thrusts grew harder and harder, the speed increasing like he was as desperate to fuck her as she was to be fucked. Her hands rested on his back, gently dragging her nails along his skin, Roy hissing faintly against her neck as his hips moved even more fiercely into the woman now writhing silently against him.

The silence was split with blissful cheers when her most sensitive spot was struck, Roy’s name repeating itself feverishly into his ears as his thick manhood hit her G-spot repeatedly, her legs only squeezing tighter and her hands raking more desperately against his back. It sparked a fire in Roy, hearing Marie groaning like that against him, and it fueled him as he proceeded to pound her like she was begging him to with every whimper and moan that left her lips. It was a state of euphoria that was washing over them both, pleasure surging through their bodies like electricity, lighting their nerves up and making them both give in to this primal act without any remorse or question.

For hours, the two of them would indulge themselves, making love into the night until the bed felt like it may bend beneath them. No force could pry the two apart once they were trapped within each other, and Marie’s cries would permeate the air until she finally lay asleep in Roy’s arms, her body ravaged to its limit, though somehow feeling lighter than air for the first time in what felt like forever.

* * *

 

When the two of them awoke, it was like the night before had been a long, amazing dream. Roy’s eyes opened to see Marie nuzzled carefully into his shoulder, waiting for him to wake up. A smile spread across his lips, his hands going to run along her back, making her hum happily as she looked up at him. “Sleep well?” He was the first to ask.

“Slept incredibly.” She mumbled, kissing his jawline, shifting so Roy could wrap his arms around her, his shaft pressed to her rear. “And you?”

“How could I not?” Roy mused in return, kissing the top of his mother’s head, his heart already beginning to beat at an excited pace. It was still thrilling to him, what they’d done; Marie was containing the thrill of it better than he was, though she didn’t mind the enthusiasm at all. It was good to see Roy not restraining his feelings so much – she could only wonder if this was how he treated Elise in the mornings. If it was, she had to stand by her statement of just how lucky Elise was.

For a while, longer than they probably should, they just spooned in silence, letting their warmth wash over one another, Roy’s hands running slowly along Marie’s stomach and enjoying the softness of her fair skin. However, just as there was something that needed to be said hanging over them during their dinner, another thought stood in both their minds.

“So,” Marie finally bit her lip, not moving from her place in Roy’s arms, “where do we go from here?”

Roy seemed to only think about it for a few moments, nodding slowly all the while. “Elise wouldn’t have a problem with this,” he nodded again, “and even if we don’t do something like this again..” He trailed off, leaving silence. Marie didn’t interrupt it, nor did she think for a moment to do so. “Even if we don’t have sex again, I’m glad to have you back in my life, Mother.”

Marie seemed more than happy with those words, humming as she turned around, kissing him briefly before wrapping her arms around him. “I am too, Roy. You mean so much to me; you make me proud to be your mother.”

“I feel a ‘but’ coming on.” Roy gave her a teasing smile.

“ _ But, _ ” Marie’s lips pulled into a grin, “I think we can still manage to have something like this between us.” She gave him another small kiss, sighing as she thought it over. “Say I pulled some strings, made sure that we always have...at least an hour to ourselves when you bring in your weekly report. What would you do with that time, Agent Quell?” She bit her lip, raising a brow playfully.

With a hum of his own, Roy captured her lips in an agonizingly brief kiss before pulling back, looking into her eyes. “I’d spend some time with my mother; I think she’s waited for me long enough to deserve it.”

 


	9. BONUS! Redemption for a Witch, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamia has been taken into Esterian custody and awaits trial for her crimes. Meanwhile, Elise fights for the life of a friend she'd already lost once before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after the Purification event from Volume 7.

“ _Dogs of the Time & Space Police, you’re deluded if you think your V-panties can stop my power!” _

In the few moments remaining in Lamia’s life as the vile witch feared more than death itself by every planet in the Order, a myriad of emotions swam through her mind, shining with utmost clarity through vicious eyes; hatred, bewilderment, irritation, adrenaline, and growing greater by each passing second, fear. Never before had any man or woman confronted her with power alike that which Roy and Elise displayed against her; never before had anyone stood before her without fear, capable of destroying everything she’d worked so many long years to build. She wouldn’t – _couldn’t_ – have it.

They both had to die.

A shame indeed – Lamia had grown to like both Roy and Elise during their time in her cult. However, it seems that the enjoyment was one-sided at best; she could only hope Celis would turn out more of a boon to her. With a wave of her hand, energy crackled along her arm, erupting outward toward the Esterian soldiers as a bolt of her corrupt magic, striking naught but the ground when the two thorns in her side rolled out of harm’s way. A normal human could never have dodged it, but these two were hardly normal; even for warriors of Ester.

“My plan will _not_ fail!” Her face contorted in disgusted rage; she was holding back from letting her words devolve into formless cursing, this much was obvious by her tone. “Ester!” She swung her arm, erecting a tendril from the flesh-covered walls surrounding them all. “Earth!” Another formed with a wave of her other arm, both of them pulsating and twitching about like lewd, vicious predators. “Every planet in the Order,” She felt her lips pulling into a hysterical grin as she lifted her arms in an arch, bringing them down to guide the tendrils toward Roy, “mine to conquer! I just need to kill you all first!”

The tendrils both whipped out towards the dark-haired man, wrapping themselves around one of his arms with intent to tear him apart, limb by limb. Instead, they seemed to swell, quivering violently against the material of Roy’s suit, before finally collapsing inward, shriveling up and falling off in a dead, tangled mess. Lamia couldn’t believe her eyes; even with her full power, their V-Panties could just turn the abomination’s own energy against it. Any sane person would have realized they were outnumbered and outgunned by now; Lamia being herself, however, chose continued defiance. Her eyes narrowed, the hatred in them venomous enough to kill.

The two soldiers seemed to exchange a silent glance, but Lamia was far too focused in her own mind to take notice; gathering all of the energy she could find with herself, she intended to blow them away, even if it took the building with them. She could rebuild; failure, however, was not an option. Her dark energy began to surge all over her body, her eyes becoming darkened pools of tar in their all-consuming darkness, a shrill cry of fury escaping her lips as the two Esterians continued their rapid approach, fighting against the tremendous force emanating from Lamia.

As her arms flung out to try and summon forth the entire strength of the abomination, every ounce of her corrupted power, she felt her hands suddenly being grasped, held tightly on either side by Roy and Elise’s, respectively. There was no more than a single second left for Lamia to look at the two of them in outright refusal before she felt her vision give way to nothingness, every nerve in her body lighting up in a terrible fireworks display of agony before, finally, she felt nothing for a very long time.

There was no telling how long she was unconscious, but when Lamia’s eyes finally opened, the world around her was nothing more than a muddled mess in both sight and sound. Blurry colors moved around without distinguishable shape, the noises they made so muffled by the ringing in her ears that she couldn’t make any of it out. Slowly, though, both began to come into focus, allowing her a better perspective of her surroundings.

She was lying on the floor of the same room that had once been covered in the abomination’s flesh; however, there seemed to be absolutely no sign of her creation’s existence. Instead, stark white walls greeted her vision, dimly lit by moonlight shining through the windows. Whatever had happened, Lamia managed to deduce in her state, had also killed the power on this floor, leaving her partially blind until her eyes adjusted to the low light. Trying to sit up, she felt her arms and legs bound, leaving her incapable of moving much. Distressed by the discovery of her bindings, a frightened gasp escaped her lips that quickly made her take pause.

She hadn’t heard that voice in a long time; how long ago had it been that she sounded like this?

It was not a younger voice; she would have noticed that immediately. Instead, it sounded...calmer. Trying still to escape from her bound position, she tried to search her memory for any sign of what had happened; what had gone wrong? She was just about to be triumphant, and yet here she was now, tied up without any explanation as to what had occurred what she could only perceive was hours ago.

However, when she looked toward her past, she took pause, shivering as a strange sensation of cold began to coil around her gut. The images were all there; her fight with Roy and Elise, her torture of Celis, her fall away from the Order and into the welcoming hands of dark magic, but there was no longer a feeling of pride felt in her heart as she reminisced. Instead, she was terrified. Disgusted. _Ashamed._

How could she do all of this?

Swallowing the rising sense of shame threatening to consume her thoughts, Lamia pushed the thoughts from her mind; nothing could truly erase those images, of course, and so the sickness remained on the edge of her consciousness. Looking around, Lamia found her eyes beginning to adjust, another gasp escaping her as she beheld another shocking sight; another reminder of these memories that now seemed to disgust her.

Sitting lined up against the wall, all tied up, were each of Lamia’s personal guards; all of them still unconscious, their bodies spent from the powerful orgasms Roy had forced upon them. Turning her gaze away from them, she continued to search for some sort of answer to her situation; instead, she heard the voice of a man, locked in an exchange with another. A woman. She knew both of the voices well by now.

“What do we do with her guards?” Roy inquired, seemingly unaware that Lamia had roused from her slumber. Quietly, she turned herself to look toward them, shuddering at the sight of their faces; bad memories rushed through her mind again, filling her with regret until she felt dizzy. Elise seemed pensive, a knuckle pressed to her lip in thought.

“They _did_ aid a witch, but I feel it could be argued they had little choice.” Elise deduced after a moment of silence. “They might have chosen to join the cult, but Lamia’s control borders on hypnosis; they’re definitely worse for wear after having their minds polluted by dark magic for so long.”

“So we let them _go_?”

Elise shook her head, waving away the notion. “No; they’ll likely be taken in for therapy back on Ester. We know how to restore their minds – humanity’s techniques can do nothing for them.”

There was a pause. “And Lamia...?” Roy finally asked, as if reluctant to address the witch by name. From where she lay, Lamia felt her sides tremble anxiously, afraid to hear what she knew to be obvious by now. There was no mercy for a witch that had done the things she had done; she was to burn at the stake, figuratively and, if it were a more primitive world, literally.

However, rather than hear Elise state the obvious, Lamia heard the other woman take pause herself, seemingly conflicted. She chewed her lip, deep in thought, before looking toward the subject of their discussion. Lamia tried to close her eyes and feign unconsciousness, but it was too late. Their eyes met, and Elise’s widened for a second in surprise before she looked away, pretending to ignore it; but why? Lamia’s expression shifted toward confusion, eyes locked on the woman whom had every reason to desire her death as much as Roy seemed to.

“What would _you_ do with her?” Elise finally asked, her tone barely managing to mask her reluctance.

Roy seemed to only think on it for a few seconds, though the look on his face seemed very certain of his answer. “Well, I’d hand her over to the Agency, let them do with her what they see fit; it’s the least she deserves after all of this.”

Lamia winced internally; she already knew the answer, but hearing it aloud hurt nonetheless. Elise seemed to wince with her eyes as well, glancing away from Roy and to the woman on the floor she continued to acknowledge as asleep for reasons Lamia couldn’t fathom. “Roy,” Elise finally mumbled, looking at her partner and lover with an anxious expression, “you and I both know that they’ll either throw her in some maximum security prison or...” She paused, swallowing her words. “Or they’ll..”

“They’ll execute her.” Roy said bluntly, folding his arms into one another against his chest. “As I said, it’s the _least_ she deserves.”

Elise’s attempt to hide her disagreement seemed to finally fail, Roy’s face shifting to one of confusion and surprise as he stared at her. “Wait,” he raised a hand inquisitively, “are you seriously thinking that she doesn’t?”

Elise sighed, looking to Lamia a final time before nodding, looking back to Roy. “Roy, I know you think she’s just evil to the core, but..” She took a deep breath, and that was when her expression changed. She stood straighter, adopting a stance more fitting of her rank. “I want to ask the council to show her mercy, at the very least.”

Roy took notice of her more adamant tone, but it didn’t change the look of disbelief on his face. “Why?” He unfolded his arms, hands formed into loose fists. “Why would _you_ , of all people, want to make sure she isn’t executed? Elise, think of what she did to you! What she did to your _sister_!” He gestured to the corner, where Celis sat, wearing a blanket, shaking faintly but seemingly recovering from the ordeal better than anticipated; perhaps it was by virtue of this not being the first time Lamia had subjected her to such torment. He grasped Elise’s shoulder, looking into her eyes. “Why would you protect her?”

“Because I _know_ her!” Elise snapped, making Roy step back in surprise. “Roy, you didn’t know Lamia before she became... _that_.” She looked to her sister with pained eyes; still, she seemed certain of herself. “I know what’s really inside of her; she’s a neat and clean girl without fetish energy. She was my student..” She trailed off, again glancing to Lamia, looking into her eyes. Lamia felt transfixed, unable to look away as her old frend’s lips twitched faintly in an attempt to stifle tears. “She was my _friend_ , Roy..”

Roy still looked like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing; the fact that it clearly meant a lot to Elise did make him refrain from saying anything brash, but it was still obvious that he felt little sympathy for Lamia. From the corner, however, came the next voice; Celis’.

“I agree with Elise.” She mumbled, looking at the floor, occasionally stealing glances at her sister and her lover. “I think Lamia deserves a chance..”

“You too?” Roy looked back at Celis in shock. “Celis, remember what she did to you..”

“I do,” Celis frowned, looking back to the floor, “but I also know that Elise is usually right about who to give second chances. If Lamia was able to get help and...become herself again, it’d be better than just taking away that chance entirely.”

“She wouldn’t survive in a maximum security prison, Roy; she’s too gentle, and after what happened, I don’t think she even has enough sexual energy to perform legal magic.” Elise added, frowning at the idea her words planted in her mind. “She needs _real_ help; help from somebody who can restore her to normal.”

Roy continued to look doubtful. Glancing toward Lamia, Elise cut him off, putting a hand on his cheek and directing him to look into her eyes. “Roy, I don’t need you to agree with me on this,” she shook her head lightly, “but I _do_ need you to back me when I bring this up to the council.” She rubbed her thumb gently along his cheek, biting her lip. “Do this for me, and I’ll do anything you want..”

Before any counterargument could be made, Elise leaned in, capturing Roy’s lips in a deep kiss, sighing as she wrapped her arms around her lover and leaned against him, obviously tired from all that had happened tonight. Roy seemed to hesitate for a moment, though it wasn’t long before he returned the kiss, running a hand calmly through her hair. When their lips broke, they exchanged a long look, both of their expressions becoming more gentle, before Roy nodded. “Fine.”

Elise’s face grew brighter, a smile spreading across her lips before she wrapped her arms tightly around him, resting her head on his shoulder as she began to sway side to side, pleased that Roy had chosen to trust her. However, Lamia could tell from his expression that this wasn’t a clear-cut agreement; this was about to become a trade. Finally, he gently pulled away, putting his own hands on her shoulder as he looked at her face. Elise could see it now too, her smile fading slightly. “There’s an _if_ , isn’t there?”

Roy winced faintly, though he did nod. “Yeah. I’ll back you on this, without any complaints,” he took a moment to choose his words, “so long as she agrees to something as well.”

Elise looked confused. “What could you want her to agree with? That what she did was wrong?” She stole another glance at Lamia. “I think she knows that; if all of her fetish energy is gone now, she must feel...horrible about what she did.”

Lamia’s eyes went to the floor, the girl again forcing down the feeling of guilt welling in her gut. She almost wanted to cry from the way the sweeping feeling of shame engulfed her body, but she summoned forth her resolve; she might be confused and frightened, but Lamia could manage to muster some sort of dignity. Turning her eyes back to the two soldiers, she continued to watch in silence.

Roy continued to look unsure how to phrase what he wanted to say; the way he looked toward the ground intermittently was a clear reflection of how Elise had been acting minutes before, so Lamia could only imagine what he was thinking of. After a few more moment, he took a deep breath, looking into Elise’s eyes once more, looking as serious as he had prior to this. “I want her to agree that, when she is brought into custody, she’ll ask have an Esterian Sigil placed on her; Level 10.”

Lamia’s heart nearly stopped for a moment at the thought. An Esterian Sigil. A punishment reserved for only the worst criminals of Ester, people that the Council would like to know suffered in their remaining years alive, taken in lieu of a death sentence. The Sigil, designed by Esterian elders in generations past, was meant to inhibit and, at higher levels, entirely block all sexual energy within the body. To be without sexual energy, to an Esterian, is to be without the drive to create and grow that burns within humanity. It was a fate worse than death; due to the risk of damaging a person’s very spirit, the bearer must _ask_ to have it placed upon them, something seldom ever seen since its creation.

Elise and Celis’ eyes went similarly wide in shock, though the feminine gasp that rung out in the room was neither of their own.

Both taking a moment to look at each other in surprise (feigned on Elise’s side), Roy and Elise both looked to the now-exposed Lamia, the witch’s eyes the size of dinner-plates, her face pale at the thought of what Roy had proposed. Roy’s eyes narrowed faintly as his and Lamia’s met, the tied-up woman looking away quickly soon after. “How long have you been awake?” Roy asked simply.

“...Long enough.” Lamia frowned, looking back to him and Elise after taking a moment to steel her nerves. She wasn’t sure what to say to Roy’s plan; to have such a strong Sigil placed on her body would permanently render her without sexual energy. She would have no natural defenses, physically or mentally; she wouldn’t even be able to cloud away the feeling of guilt in her mind using magic, as her dark powers had. She would be trapped within herself, forever.

“So?” Roy tilted his head, looking at her sternly. “Would you exchange your ability to ever be a danger to anyone again for your life, Lamia?”

As anyone might expect, Lamia was silent, her lips pulled into a worried frown as she contemplated this situation she’d found herself in; in the course of a day, her life as a witch of chaos had ended, and now she was faced with the hardest choice any Esterian could ever make. Her head was swimming, her heart reaching a stressed pace as she found her eyes slowly drifting between the man confronting her, the woman defending her, and the girl sitting nearby, a similar expression of worry on her face; still, no answer came to her.

In a twist of fate Lamia was not yet sure to consider lucky or otherwise, the sound of engines overhead cut Roy’s ultimatum short. Looking to the windows, Lamia could see small, green lights closing in on the perimeter, sleek shapes sailing through the air like vultures surrounding a fresh kill. Any Esterian could recognize them, the very sight of the Order’s military cruisers making Lamia’s blood run cold. Roy looked toward them as well, seeing a larger shape from which the roar of engines could be heard; the _Fortitudo_ , flagship of the Esterian Air Force, an armored hulk that would envelop the entire building in shadow were it not for the eerie pale blue glow of the lights on its underside, like some beast from the ocean’s depths.

“They’re here.” Celis said simply, looking out into the ocean of lights surrounding them, a cacophony of confused cries emanating from the streets below; panicked humans, looking to the skies and seeing that they were truly not alone.

“Why the entourage?” Elise seemed confused, watching the battle-cruisers circle the building. “They didn’t need to send an entire squadron to pick up a few prisoners; we were supposed to avoid large-scale exposure like this..” She shook her head slowly. “They’re not ready for this.”

Meanwhile, Lamia stared on in stunned terror, her heart racing. “...They think I’m worth breaking the masquerade for.” Lamia felt herself trembling, worried tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. “They’d rather send a full team of warships and let Earth know that the Order exists than risk me escaping again. If I try anything, they’ll level the building, I-I can tell.”

Roy looked to Lamia, his expression shifting at the sight of tears running down the former witch’s face; he’d never expected to see her cry, and now that tears were dripping from her chin and onto the floor, he felt his own sort of guilt gnawing at him. “Just cooperate, then; Elise knows what she’s doing. Do you?”

Lamia stopped her sniffling, looking at Roy with that same troubled look as before; even now, with the risk of being killed right now hovering overhead, she had no idea if she could agree to something like what Roy had proposed. Her death here would be instant; life without her energy seemed like a painful eternity.

After a moment, a carrier ship descended from the cloudbank above, weaving its way past the military perimeter and coming to a hover outside the window beside Celis. At first, the ship seemed to remain idle, though it wasn’t long before a sharp hiss escaped it, the armor on its side lifting and sliding away, allowing Roy, Elise, and Lamia to peer inside.

Inside, an entire team of Esterian troopers stared back at them, a fleeting moment passing before one of them approached the small gap between the ship and the window and swung a heavy boot, smashing open the window, a downpour of glass falling to the floor as a startled shriek escaped the already-distressed Celis. Elise quickly ran to her to help calm her down, ignoring the troopers that promptly began to filter in, each clutching a blaster that quickly found themselves trained on the bound woman on the floor.

“So,” the man at the lead of the group’s lips fell into a scowl, “ _this_ is Lamia.”

“Put your weapons _down_.” Came a voice – a woman’s voice – from the ship, a heeled boot slipping out and onto the windowsill afterward. With a trained form of grace, the speaker stepped off the ledge and into the room, running a hand through her hair as she surveyed the room. The men were quick to put their guns down, exchanging nervous glances; Roy, too, seemed to have become much more tense, even before this woman had entered the room. It only took Lamia a second or so before she realized who had just come in.

Standing before them all now was Marie Quell; head director of the Time and Space Agency, and Roy’s mother.

“Secure the other prisoners first,” the orders seemed to flow from her naturally, a sign of her talent as a leader, “and move them to the ship; I have to speak with the two responsible for Lamia’s capture.” As she spoke, however, her eyes seemed to shift to Roy, her face becoming troubled in a manner her tone did not reflect; not letting her voice give her emotions away was another talent Marie seemed to possess. Looking away from him, she cast her eyes toward Elise, still tending to her sister. “Is Celis harmed?”

Elise took a deep breath, still petting her sister’s hair, helping her come down from the panic the sudden breach had caused her. “Your men need to learn how to open a window without breaking it down; you nearly scared her to death.”

“I imagine they were all a little eager to finally see the witch.” Marie frowned, strolling over and kneeling beside Elise and her sister, running a hand carefully along Celis’ cheek. “She’s a strong girl, though; I have faith that it’d take more than some broken glass to compromise her.” Her tone betrayed her words; her phrasing seemed distant, but behind them was the voice of a concerned mother; like she sympathized with the girl’s troubled state. Roy shifted anxiously on his feet, a matter neither of the three women noticed.

Rising to her feet again, Marie looked to Roy, only taking a few steps toward him until she stopped; it was obvious, however, that she wanted to come closer to her son, her legs looking stressed as if about to spring forward and pull him into a hug. Instead, she stiffened her lip. “Mr. Quell, I hope you’ll understand that we’ll need a full debrief on what happened.”

Roy gave a detached nod, finding it hard to maintain eye contact with the older woman; in truth, he was suppressing a similar urge to embrace her after so long. “Of course, Director-”

“Back on Ester; you’ll need to be present for her trial, of course.”

Again, he nodded, though it appeared more reluctant than before. “Yes, ma’am.”

The rest of the night seemed to become a blur for Lamia; after her minions were loaded onto the ship, she was brought aboard with noticeably less consideration for her comfort, lightly thrown against the wall by one of the cadets before she was made to sit with her collective of unconscious followers. Elise appeared visibly irritated by how the soldiers were treating her, but she knew that she had no hope of drawing sympathy from men who’d never known the real Lamia; with just their fear and judgment of Lamia in mind, they happily tormented a harmless girl.

The squadron of ships all began to depart once Lamia was “safely” aboard the carrier, the _Fortitudo_ ’s engines emitting a mighty hum before the hulking vessel lifted back into the cloudbank, leaving the city below no longer enveloped in its pale light. Only time would tell how mankind would respond to this event; after spending so many years among them, Roy wasn’t the only one worried for the Earth. Lamia, too, felt a strange sort of guilt; it was her actions that had brought the Order to this point, and now the humans may pay the price for it.

For what felt like a few hours, the ship was largely bathed in silence; normally, troopers would converse on the lengthy ride between far-off planets and Ester, but with a woman like Lamia aboard, few could think to say anything that didn’t run the risk of drawing the director’s irritation; witch or not, it was against what Esterian’s army stood for to harass and berate a prisoner. For the time being, the soldier would awkwardly glance between Marie, Roy, Elise, Celis, and finally Lamia, all of them with questions on the mind but no courage to ask.

Marie, too, seemed to face a similar problem, looking most often at her son, lips pursed in a manner she always displayed when she was hesitant to say something. There was obviously a lot on her mind, so much so that she had no idea where to start. It was always a frustrating moment to finally be face to face with someone who have so much to say to, then find yourself speechless. Roy was in a similar situation, keeping his eyes on the floor of the ship as he sat between Elise and one of the soldiers, the former gently taking his hand when she noticed his troubled expression, rubbing the top of his hand with her thumb as she kept her other arm around her sister.

Celis, despite everything that had happened, seemed to be casting Lamia numerous concerned glances; most would suspect she was simply anxious from being aboard the same ship as the witch who had captured and tormented her twice, but the young futanari was anything but scared _of_ Lamia. Right now, she was terrified _for_ her, and it was that sort of thought that made Lamia really consider the dire nature of her position; tonight might be the last she spent alive, and she’d have spent it inside a metal tube roaring through space toward her own execution.

When they finally landed, procedure took over at a rapid pace. The unconscious prisoners were unloaded first and carted away to a medical wing to be looked over; regardless of being human or Esterian, orgasms like the ones they’d experienced under the effects of the tentacle plant’s toxins could prove damaging. Celis, while hesitant, also accompanied the medics out, insisting she didn’t need treatment; subtly, Elise instructed her to go with them, giving her a gentle hug before she departed. Once the wounded (sexually or otherwise) had been handled, the soldiers all escorted Lamia out, her hands now bound in cuffs; as she stepped off of the ship, she could see a gathering of agents had formed past the barrier placed in preparation of their landing, a sea of judging eyes that pierced straight through her flesh and into her soul. Hanging her head, she followed the men into the Time and Space Agency HQ, where she’d be contained until her trial; it was Order policy for criminals to be held on their homeworld.

While Lamia vanished down the halls of the facility leading toward the holding cells, Roy and Elise were escorted to Marie’s office, the two exchanging a look of mutual reluctance and resolve; Elise still seemed confident in her desire to keep Lamia safe, and after seeing how Lamia had been acting and been treated by the soldiers – men and women sworn to protect all Esterians – he couldn’t help but feel something similar. He had her back, and that sentiment brought the first smile to Elise’s lips that she’d since their kiss.

The two agents’ debriefing on the events that had transpired on Earth was as concise as it was eye-opening to the director; hearing of Lamia’s armed guards and her attempt to kill them with one of her abominations, Roy could see Marie’s hand curling into a fist against her desk. Still, she remained otherwise professional, listening intently, shifts in her expression appearing whenever she heard something she couldn’t help but take notice of.

“So,” Marie finally mumbled when they’d finished, “I understand that you think Lamia has become...harmless?”

Elise nodded without much thought to refrain. “Her FE levels must be close to nothing after the V-Batteries activated; it seemed it was just our luck that she was trying to cast a spell as we grabbed her, otherwise we might have..” She paused. “We would have absorbed her body’s natural energy.”

“You would have killed her.” Marie stated bluntly. “The V-Batteries were designed to draw the energy from any organic matter beside the wearer, specifically intended for Lamia’s abominations.” She looked down at the desk with a solemn expression. “I couldn’t imagine what it’d do to a person.”

They all sat in silence, Elise looking troubled by the notion that she and Roy might have taken Lamia’s life if they hadn’t grabbed her when they did; rather than drain her life, they’d stolen all of her fetish energy, removing the darkness that had corrupted her body. It was a miracle Lamia was alive; knowing this, Elise couldn’t help but feel it was meant to be this way. “...Director Quell, as a member of the Council,” She finally spoke up, looking at Marie without doubt in her face or mind, “I want to push for Lamia’s placement into my custody. I want to ask for your support.”

Marie looked shocked, to say the least, though her response was not so explosive as Roy’s; whether she was truly not as outraged was up for debate, though it was certainly a long period of silence before she finally gave her reply. “Elise.” She directed a stern gaze right into the other woman’s eyes. “Would you stake your career on this?”

“I would sooner end up a disgrace to Ester than never have tried for her, ma’am.” Elise nodded, her heart racing. “You and I both knew Lamia; you know that the witch we’ve been fighting...it wasn’t her. It never was.” She was holding back some tears; it wasn’t much of a question if she had some personal feelings of guilt regarding Lamia’s fall. To her, this felt her only chance to make it right to both Lamia and herself. “The witch died back on Earth; Lamia shouldn’t be punished for its crimes.”

Marie went quiet again, searching her thoughts pensively as her glanced between Elise and Roy. When she spoke again, it was to Roy. “Do you agree with Elise’s idea that Lamia should not be held accountable for the witch’s crimes?”

“I..” Roy trailed off, looking at Elise, resting a hand atop her own, “I believe that Lamia has already received her punishment; I don’t think she’ll ever be able to forget what the witch drove her to do.” Though his words did bring comfort to Elise, she knew there was a condition to his agreement. “I would like her to request a Level 10 Sigil, however; with it, nobody will have reason to fear the witch’s emergence ever again.”

Once more, even Marie seemed shocked by the suggestion, though it took far less time for her to recover; perhaps it was a similar mindset that allowed her to see where Roy’s notion came from. “You want to reduce the chance of somebody acting out some sort of unkindness upon her.”

“It’s for more than Ester’s safety, yes.” He nodded, noticing that Elise looked stunned by the revelation; she’d never considered Roy’s motives beyond distrust and contempt. “It’s for Lamia, unpleasant as it is.”

The look on Marie’s face continued to display that she was not pleased with this turn of events, though it would be unjust of her to allow her own doubts to sway her. Clearing her throat, she rose from her seat, turning to look out her office’s window, casting her vision upon the Esterian cityscape. “Do you think she’d willingly ask for something like that? A Sigil is hardly an escape; it is just a prison with glass walls.”

It was Elise’s turn to be silent, though when she finally answered, tears were beginning to roll down her cheek.  
“She has to. I’ve already lost her once.”


End file.
